<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>El Hada de las Costuras by Esmecadelez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606617">El Hada de las Costuras</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmecadelez/pseuds/Esmecadelez'>Esmecadelez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, F/M, Romance, Traición, depresión, desamor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:48:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>41,256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmecadelez/pseuds/Esmecadelez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette regresa a París, tras su fracaso en Londres que termina marcando su carrera de forma negativa en esa ciudad. <br/>La euroasiática tiene puesta su ultima esperanza en la capital de la moda, pero a unos pocos días de haberse mudado, se da cuenta que su pasado la persigue hasta su nuevo hogar, provocando que muchas casas de moda le niegue  la oportunidad de ser entrevistada. Hasta que su camino se cruza en el de Adrien Agreste, el CEO de Gabriel's, quien le brinda la oportunidad de trabajo, pero no de lo que ella esperaba.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Adrien Agreste</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prefacio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette apilaba dentro de una caja todos los diplomas que había obtenido en la escuela de moda; la euroasiática hubo sacrificado sus vacaciones de navidad y verano para asistir a esos cursos en Central Saint Martins, donde finalizo sus estudios en diseño de modas.</p>
<p>La melancolía la embargó; esos cuadros antes colgaban de la pared de logros que su exnovio había designado en el apartamento que ambos compartían, apartamento que estaba desalojando, al no contar con el dinero suficiente para pagar un año más de alquiler.</p>
<p>Con pesar sostuvo el ultimo diploma que iba introducir en la caja, el cual decía: "Moda innovadora Knitwear". La infeliz azabache contuvo las ganas de llorar, al recordar a todas las personas talentosas con las que compartió sus clases en ese taller y que acordaron a futuro formar una alianza con ella para nuevos proyectos, cosa que jamás paso.</p>
<p>Resignada deposito el objeto y sello la caja, para comenzar a llenar una nueva con el resto de los marcos regados sobre la mesa de la sala. Cogió el siguiente cuadro, esta vez su fuerza de voluntad fracaso y una lagrima surco su pálida mejilla, al encontrarse con la copia de su primer cheque, el cual ganó cuando vendió su primera colección oficial, que presentó en el desfile de fin de curso de Central Saint Martins en la London Fashion Week.</p>
<p>Ese día, los cazatalentos de las distintas casas de moda le ofrecieron muchas ofertas, al igual que medios "fashionistas" agendaron entrevistas con su persona, deseando exponer al mundo a la nueva diseñadora emergente.</p>
<p>La terquedad "en ese entonces» de la euroasiática al querer ser independiente y aprovechar esa fama en ascenso la hizo rechazar las propuestas y, termino por aceptar el consejo de su amiga Alya, quien la convenció de formar parte de un reality show llamado: "Fashion Business" de la famosa productora de programas en torno al mundo de la moda, la egocéntrica Chloe Bourgeois. Aceptar esa propuesta, le costó su carrera, prestigio y permanencia en Londres.</p>
<p>Un simple error, basto para acabar con todo. Simplemente por revisar una puerta del atelier que se encontraba abierta, cuando todos en el set de grabación se habían marchado minutos antes.</p>
<p>—¡Torpe Marinette! ¡Debías ignorar esa puerta! —, apretó el cuadro entre sus manos, los sucesos que le siguieron a ese hecho vinieron de golpe a su mente; su respiración se tornó agitada, los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron, obligándola a soltar el cuadro dentro de la caja. Su cuerpo se volvió inestable ante las agobiantes sensaciones y como pudo, se movilizó hasta la ventana abierta de la terraza, donde unas bellas rosas adornaban el sitio.</p>
<p>Un ataque de pánico...por favor no.</p>
<p>Suplicó en sus pensamientos; miró de reojo las escaleras que conducían a la segunda planta, específicamente a la habitación que antes compartió con su ex. Ahí se encontraban su bolso con sus benzodiacepinas, los malestares le impedían movilizarse, no llegaría a tiempo para ingerir el medicamento, primero debía tranquilizarse, regular su respiración, necesitaba distraerse.</p>
<p>La ojiazul entonces hizo el esfuerzo de visualizar su nueva vida; pensando en lo maravilloso que sería recorrer las mágica calles de París, la ciudad que la vio nacer, viviendo en la casa de su infancia. Gracias a esas bellas imágenes y el buen ánimo que tenía respecto a la mudanza, el ataque de pánico no avanzo y lentamente recuperó el control de su cuerpo. Con el temor de experimentar un nuevo ataque, subió las escaleras, ingresó a la habitación localizó su bolso y saco la pastilla que necesitaba, luego bajó hasta la cocina y de una caja que estaba encima del desayunador sacó un vaso para llenarlo con agua del grifo y, de inmediato ingirió el medicamento.</p>
<p>Espero unos minutos a que la hiciera efecto, observó entorno, rodeada de un puñado de cajas que pronto la mudanza pasaría a recoger, suspiro resignada a continuar empacando el resto de las cosas.</p>
<p>Marinette perdido mucho, luego de su abrupta salida del reality. Alya y ella discutieron, la pelea fue tan grande que terminó con su amistad.</p>
<p>Las desgracias no vienen solas, reza el dicho y la ojiazul lo comprobó, cuando intentó comunicarse con su novio, en busca de consuelo y fue su mánager quien contestó, sugiriendo que lo mejor para ella y su cliente, era darse un tiempo en lo que las aguas del tormentoso escándalo se apaciguaban. Y ahora, de esa platica se cumplía un año, tiempo en el que su pareja jamás respondió sus correos, mensajes y llamadas, así como dejó de enviar el cheque correspondiente a la mitad del pago del apartamento que compartían.</p>
<p>Luego su marca Ladybug perdió prestigió y con ello los clientes que confiaban en su trabajo. Su experiencia, títulos y creatividad salieron sobrando, cuando los usuarios en redes sociales destrozaron su imagen, aun basándose en simples rumores, pues el caso del que se le acusó jamás se llevó a los tribunales. Solamente se ventilaron algunos detalles a través de entrevistas a Chloé, que arremetió sin compasión contra la imagen de la euroasiática.</p>
<p>Nada del ámbito profesional ataba a Marinette en Londres, lo mejor era irse de esa ciudad o su mala fama no tardaría en manchar la reputación de sus padres y amistades, a quienes protegió a un a costa de su salud mental.</p>
<p>Vulnerable y vacía, Marinette continuo con su tarea de empacar todos sus diplomas, tomando uno especial, que recibió por destacar en las clases de Kung fu, que impartía el abuelo de sus vecinos y amigos, el maestro Wang Fu.</p>
<p>Leyó aquel pensamiento escrito bajo su nombre:</p>
<p>"Lo bueno de tocar fondo, es que solo te queda subir"</p>
<p>Frase que la motivo a cambiar su desastroso destino y tomar las riendas en el asunto, viajaría a París y reconstruiría su carrera "Iba coser su alma rota y perdería todos sus miedos"</p>
<p>Sin embargo, el destino es cruel con los inocentes, Marinette no sería la excepción, cuando su camino para llegar al éxito se entrecruce con Le démon de Paris, nombre con el cual la prensa catalogaba al joven Magnate CEO de la Maisons de Haute Couture; Gabriel's, el despiadado Adrien Agreste, que le enseñará a la azabache, el significado de empezar de cero.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pavor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Pasajeros del Star Train, se les informa que dentro de 15 minutos estaremos llegando a la estación de París...</p>
<p>La voz de la operadora se coló entresueño, despertándome de aquel placentero descanso. Me costó un poco adaptar mi oído al francés, si bien lo hablaba fluido, el idioma que dominaba era el inglés británico. Desperecé mi cuerpo con la idea en mente de practicar más el idioma francés que, de ahora en adelante sería mi pan nuestro de cada dí...</p>
<p>¡Me quedé dormida!</p>
<p>¡No puede ser! ¡Perdí tiempo valioso!, se supone que iba a ordenar los nombres de las casas de moda a las que pensaba enviar mi portafolio. Últimamente me he vuelto un desastre, procrastinando a más no poder. Y hablando de desastre...</p>
<p>¡¿Dónde está mi Tablet?!</p>
<p>¿La saqué de mi bolso? O había soñado con haberlo hecho, mi mente era un revoltijo de recuerdos. Busqué al lado de la ventana, temiendo que se hubiera deslizado a mi costado, pero nada, hice mis piernas a un lado para lograr ver mejor bajo mi asiento y otra vez ¡nada! Endemoniado aparato ¿Dónde te has metido?</p>
<p>Y justo ahora venía el arrepentimiento. No había respaldado la información almacenada en el artilugio; quién lo encontrará podía chantajearme a cambio de no subir esa información a la red, me lleve ambas manos a la boca, mis uñas se veían muy tentadoras para calmar mis nervios. Bien, no es que tuviera códigos nucleares almacenados, pero al menos para mí, su contenido era valioso...</p>
<p>—Disculpa ¿estás buscando algo? —, una suave voz varonil interrumpió mis divagaciones.</p>
<p>Respiré profundo, pero ni eso calmó mi mal humor. ¿Cómo qué si busco algo?, vaya pregunta absurda. Por mis gestos era obvio que eso hacía. Me giré un poco, para encarar al tipo y responder a su "inteligente pregunta". Pero mi cínica seguridad que hace un segundo corría feliz por todo mi ser, se fue a pasear a China sin posibilidad de retorno.</p>
<p>El chico que estaba sentado a mi lado me observaba con sus profundos ojos color celeste, sus pobladas cejas negras estaban levemente alzadas con estupor, su rostro bien perfilado, con una barbilla estrecha; la cual tenía una naciente barba «un día como mínimo sin afeitar» que era notoria para mí por su cercanía, pues su tez morena la camuflaba bien.</p>
<p>Llevaba sobre su cabeza un gorro reflectante de color negro, del cual unos largos y rebeldes mechones turquesa asomaban bajo este, sin pasar de su hombro. Su vestimenta... ¡dios! Este chico podía sacar su ropa del basurero y aun así su estilo seguiría siendo increíble.</p>
<p>Su look bohemio era un 10 de 10, llevaba una desgastada chaqueta de jeans y bajo está un centro blanco, mostrando un bien marcado pectoral, su pantalón negro ajustado, con algunas rasgaduras al frente combinados con esas vans monocromáticas eran sin duda, la octava maravilla del fashion Street.</p>
<p>Yo era un mal chiste al lado de él, cielos, parecía una vagabunda. Mi improvisada vestimenta de ese día no era más que una camisa ancha, con el logo de un equipo inglés «que ni sabía que existía» pobremente combinada con un short que, en su vida pasada había tenido un hermoso color negro y, ahora no era más que un cumulo de manchas grises y ¿blancas? No me olvido de mis zapatos, parecen sacados de una tienda de segunda mano, específicamente de la zona de liquidación, totalmente sucios y algo rotos. De mi cabello ni hablemos, con este aspecto nadie creería que soy una diseñadora.</p>
<p>—¿Te sientes bien? llamaré a la asistente de este sector—su voz era música para mis oídos. Verme tan absorta observándolo seguro lo preocupó.</p>
<p>¡Despabila Marinette! Se nos va una posible segunda oportunidad.</p>
<p>Venga, je suis cool, je suis cool.</p>
<p>—Ta-Tablet ...mi...perder...</p>
<p>¡Caramba! ¿de qué glaciar me descongelaron? Bon voyage seconde chance.</p>
<p>—¡Ah! Hablas de tu tablet—, afirmó y, estúpidamente asentí con un movimiento exagerado, parecía que mi cabeza tenía un resorte ¡ok detente, no empeores más esto! Detuve el movimiento involuntario y ese atractivo rebelde me sonrió de una forma tan...me derrito—, la tomé y metí en tu mochila, estabas quedándote dormida lucias agotada, no quise interrumpir tu descanso, siento haberte preocupado—¡envuélvanlo para regalo!</p>
<p>Mi cerebro ignoró mis hormonas y conecto con mi conciencia ¿mi mochila dijo? ¿Dónde está? Repetí la misma búsqueda del principio.</p>
<p>—Descuida—, él se puso de pie... ¡qué alto! a ver, el tamaño de sus zapatos—la puse en el portaequipaje para mayor seguridad—, sus palabras me sacaron de mis lujuriosos pensamientos, cuando el saco mi mochila de la paquetera la extendió frente a mí, la tomé de inmediato.</p>
<p>—Tienes algo en tu...—, con su índice me señalo mi hombro izquierdo, el cual revisé ¡Mi camisa estaba húmeda! ¡con mi saliva!</p>
<p>¡Por qué dormía como ogro y no cómo una princesa!</p>
<p>Mis mejillas ardían, mostrando un tono carmín, producto de la vergüenza. Si mi hombro estaba así, mi barbilla seguramente tenía un rastro de saliva seca.</p>
<p>Hola, soy yo de nuevo, por favor haz que se distraiga.</p>
<p>—Pasajeros del Star Train hemos llegado al final de este viaje, sean todos Bienvenidos a París, por favor tomen su equipaje...</p>
<p>Mi oración fue escuchada «que buen servicio» y fui salvada por la operadora, pues el apuesto mancebo al lado mío desvió su enfoque hacia el pasillo. Instante que aproveche para limpiar la baba seca de mi barbilla.</p>
<p>Mientras pasaba sobre mi piel, la toallita húmeda que saqué de mi mochila, observé que el azabache de mechas turquesa seguía abstraído viendo hacia el mismo lugar. Los cabellos que cubrían su nuca se movieron cuando él se inclinó un poco, dejando al descubierto el tatuaje de una serpiente enroscada en una rosa.</p>
<p>Je meurs! ¡muero!</p>
<p>¡Habla con él, consigue su número!</p>
<p>Le hice caso a mi subconsciente, nada más casual que iniciar una conversación para discretamente pedir su número.</p>
<p>—Di-di-disculpa—, él se giró sobre su asiento y enfocó sus celestes en mí.</p>
<p>Marinette exe. Dejó de funcionar.</p>
<p>—Dime—su tono apacible me desconcentró.</p>
<p>¡Gobiérnate mujer!</p>
<p>—Mu-mu-muchas—¿soy una especie de vaca con retraso? —grecias, p-por guardar...mi Tablet.</p>
<p>Soy una vergüenza.</p>
<p>—Un placer ayudarte...—me ojeo con algo de duda, supuse que quería saber mi nombre.</p>
<p>—Ma-ma-ma—¡Marinette! —, grité al sentirme frustrada por mi estúpido tartamudeo. Avergonzándome al momento que la gente que salía por el pasillo me veía como a un bicho raro.</p>
<p>—Yo soy Luka, un gusto conocerte Mamama Marinette—, dejó escapar una risita, cubriendo sus labios con su mano izquierda, dejándome ver sus uñas pintadas de negro.</p>
<p>¡Necesitaba su teléfono a las ya! Mi Doctor me recomendó un rebelde para controlar mi caos.</p>
<p>—¿Te ofendí? Lo siento—, torpe Marinette, tus facciones curiosas lo han confundido—, no soy muy bueno socializando—me confesó, inclinando su rostro hacia un lado, mi corazón se conmovió.</p>
<p>Justo en ese momento un buen grupo de personas paso, el levantó su rostro de inmediato para ver de nuevo hacia el pasillo; parecía que alguien de ese grupo le había tocado la espalda. Sacudí mi cabeza, era ahora o nunca de conseguir su número y dejar una buena impresión.</p>
<p>—No, tú no me has ofendido en lo absoluto—, el regresó su vista a mí, su semblante se notaba tenso, pero luego cambio sus facciones a unas más despreocupadas—, tengo muchas cosas en mente, es todo...—, abrí mi mochila, rebusqué dentro de ella para encontrar mi teléfono. Justo cuando lo localice, una llamada entrante se mostró en la pantalla. ¡Condenada suerte la mía! —. Perdón, debo contestar, es una amiga...</p>
<p>Luka me indicó con ademanes que no debía preocuparme y del mismo modo se despedía de mí, lo cual me entristeció. Parecía que él llevaba algo de prisa por alcanzar a alguien en particular, pues saco su maleta del compartimiento y se encaminó a dar alcance al grupo de personas que salía del Tren. Luego disminuyó su paso, cómo si a la vez estuviera evitando a esa misteriosa persona.</p>
<p>Contesté por inercia el teléfono justo al ultimo tono, mientras buscaba dentro de la mochila los manos libres, para después sacar mi equipaje.</p>
<p>—¿Holo? —, me puse los manos libres y bajé mis dos maletas rosas con puntos blancos del compartimiento de arriba.</p>
<p>—¿Mini bug? ¿por qué contestas de esa forma?</p>
<p>—Lo siento Alix, estaba distraída evitando que mis maletas me cayeran encima—, me justifique, Alix era muy desconfiada gracias a su pasión por los programas de investigaciones y conspiraciones, si le decía que estaba nerviosa por un chico, me daría la típica charla «Mini bug, un desconocido es un psicopata o sociópata en potencia»</p>
<p>Aunque me da un poco de curiosidad, ¿a quién seguía y evitaba Luka?</p>
<p>—Y será...que tu "distracción" es por un chico—, ¡bruja! —Mini bug ¿Qué te he dicho de fijarte en chicos extraños? —, tenía que improvisar algo creible.</p>
<p>—¿Un chico? ¿Qué chico puff?—, bufe, tratando de borrar todo rastro de pistas que me pudieran delatar—A-además, te he dicho que no me sigas diciendo "Mini bug", eso paso hace mucho.</p>
<p>Traté de desviar el tema, he de admitir que lo que me hacía sentir mal, era el hecho de estar inspirado en mi desaparecida marca "Ladybug"</p>
<p>—Haré como que te creo, porque mientes fatal amiga—, se rio del otro lado del móvil—, me alegra que te fijes en otros chicos, pero siempre recuerda las medidas de seguridad.</p>
<p>—No pasé casi toda mi infancia y adolescencia, entrenando con el maestro Fu en valde, así que por defensa no te preocupes, está chica es un arma andante—, me mordí el labio ante lo último, cuando unas personas que salían del tren me vieron raro al escucharme decir esas palabras.</p>
<p>—Ok, ok, en cuanto a lo del sobrenombre, tu siempre serás para mí, Mini bug—, sonreí ante su respuesta, saliendo por fin del tren y encontrándome con una transcurrida estación.</p>
<p>Sali de mi asombro cuando del otro lado del móvil, escuché una alarma de un auto en retroceso.</p>
<p>—¿Estás conduciendo y hablando al mismo tiempo?</p>
<p>—¿No? —, un breve silencio y nuevamente la alarma de retroceso se escuchó—¡Maldición!</p>
<p>—Alix, qué te he dicho de conducir y usar el teléfono—, le reprendí. Al tiempo que salí de la estación y un cálido sol de final de verano me recibía. París se mostraba frente a mí, con un cielo despejado y un futuro prometedor, lejos del sombrío y nublado Londres.</p>
<p>—Lo siento, lo siento, Mini bug; ya casi estoy llegando a la estación, te llamé porque tuve un contratiempo de camino acá, debía dejar todo en orden en la oficina; oficialmente comienzan mis vacaciones anuales y ese lugar es un caos sin mi presencia—, se aduló y yo reí en respuesta.</p>
<p>—Dejando de lado tu modestia, sabes que te hubiera esperado igual en la estación o en un café cercano a ella, lo importante es que conduzcas prudente.</p>
<p>—Hablas como mi padre Mini bug, tienes tan solo 22 años y ya me estás dando consejos sobre seguridad vial—, se burló de mí, no podía enfadarme con Alix, algo que agradecía de ella era su sinceridad y apoyo. Sin su ayuda yo no me hubiera decidido a mudarme, con todo el peso que implicaba superar la etapa de mi "año oscuro" nombre que designe a ese particular momento de mi vida—. Su carruaje ha llegado ¿Dónde estás? —pregunto emocionada mi amiga.</p>
<p>—Estoy fuera de la estación, chica temeraria.</p>
<p>—¡Oye! He llegado entera al lugar...¡te veo!—, el insistente sonido de un claxon llamó mi atención, mirando a mi derecha y encontrando a lo lejos a una sonriente Alix, dando saltitos y alzando sus manos, junto a su Acura ILX 2019 de color vino.</p>
<p>Arrastré mis maletas con rodos, estaba emocionada de ver una cara conocida en esa inmensa y pintoresca ciudad. Cuando llegué a donde ella estaba, solté mis maletas y la abracé, Alix correspondió a mi abrazó.</p>
<p>— Bienvenue! ¡Me alegra que estés aquí Marinette! —dijo Alix conmovida por nuestro reencuentro.</p>
<p>—Todo gracias a ti Cherry Hair—, la llamé por el particular sobrenombre con el cual la bauticé por el color de su cabello cuando la conocí. Le debía tanto a la mujer frente a mí; la única que se dio cuenta de mi depresión por más que traté de ocultarla, con el fin de no perjudicar a nadie con mis problemas.</p>
<p>—Déjame acomodarte esas greñas que traes—, saco un peine de dientes anchos de su cartera y con cuidado peino mi cabello, que parecía un nido de pájaros—, ahora si—, miró a un lado y al otro de mi cabeza, como si estuviera buscando el ángulo para una fotografía—¡Me encanta lo que hiciste con tu cabello! —, me hizo la pelota, sonreí y rodé mis azules.</p>
<p>—Gracias por arreglar mi explosión de cabello y también por las lisonjas. Lo corté, como parte de mi nueva etapa—, a decir verdad, no podía seguir costeando el mantenimiento de mi anterior, larga y sedosa cabellera por ello lo recorté hasta la mitad de mi espalda. Cada centavo en mi cuenta de ahorros era valioso, no debía malgastarlo en trivialidades estando desempleada—, mírate nada más—, era tiempo de devolver el cumplido a mi amiga—el look que traes es de infarto.</p>
<p>Cherry Hair traía puesta una chaqueta de cuero negro corta, bajo esta una camiseta con estampado de rosas color vino y unos shorts negros con las orillas desgastadas, sus piernas descubiertas, dejaban ver su tatuaje de reloj con números romanos sobre su pierna derecha. Sus pies estaban cubiertos por unos botines negros de tacón bajo; decorados con unos remaches de metal.</p>
<p>—¿Estás fachas? —se señaló a si misma con falsa modestia, que no la hacia ver arrogante todo lo contrario, Alix era una mujer muy segura—, deja de adularme o se me va a subir el ego—, me tomó de los hombros y sus celestes se enfocaron en mis azules—, lo importante ahora, es que aquí estarás mejor, te lo prometo.</p>
<p>—Gracias Cherry Hair.</p>
<p>—Mini bug, necesitabas cambiar la forma en la que vez las cosas, por de pronto metamos tu equipaje al baúl—, presionó un botón de su llavero y el compartimiento se abrió y entre las dos metimos las valijas. Me quedé con la mochila, tenía que llamar a mis padres y avisarles que ya estaba en París, antes que comenzaran con la grabación de su programa de cocina.</p>
<p>Mientras ingresaba al auto y tomaba asiento en el lado del copiloto, abrace la mochila, agradecida con el rebelde de mechas, que cuido de mis cosas, sin duda había personas muy amables en París. Mi comienzo en esta ciudad era positivo, debí mudarme hace mucho tiempo.</p>
<p>Alix subió después y luego de unas cuantas maniobras se incorporó al trafico normal, tratando de evitar las calles congestionadas, pues la casa de mis padres estaba cerca de Notre Dame, que, aunque aún estaba en reparación por el reciente incendio, sus alrededores siempre se encontraban llenos de autos y turistas, que curiosos llegaban a tomar fotos.</p>
<p>Aproveché de llamar a mis padres, que emocionados me llenaron de palabras de ánimo y me prometieron que se tomarían un tiempo para venir a visitarme, lo cual me emociono de sobremanera. Si o sí, debía encontrar un trabajo para que ellos se sintieran orgullosos de mí.</p>
<p>Y no sospecharan que los rumores de Chloe sepultaron mi carrera en Londres.</p>
<p>Aquel pensamiento fue una leve punzada en mi corazón, lo ignoré iniciando una conversación con Alix, preguntando sobre los sitios que veía en el trayecto. Agradecí cuando me mostró a lo lejos la casa que fue de mis padres y ahora sería mi hogar. No recordaba mucho de ella, pues desde que nos mudamos a Londres nunca regresamos a París. Todo a mi alrededor era nuevo.</p>
<p>Una vez frente al lugar, Alix parqueo el auto, nos desabrochamos los cinturones y salimos. Cherry Hair lanzó un largo silbido con sus manos sobre su cintura, mientras yo me lleve las mías a la boca, por el estupor que me provocó, ver el estado en el que la casa se encontraba por fuera. </p>
<p>—¿Segura que tu abuela la cuidaba? —, Alix rodeaba el frente del edificio, dando unos pequeños golpes con el pie a los candados oxidados y cubiertos por hojas secas; que sujetaban las cortinas de metal.</p>
<p>—Eso me decía en las videollamas—, por suerte la casa al parecer no había sido vandalizada ni usurpada...al menos por fuera daba ese aspecto.</p>
<p>La casa originalmente estaba al cuidado de mi abuelo Rolland, pero cuando falleció, mi abuela se hizo cargo de la responsabilidad de cuidar el legado familiar.</p>
<p>—No te ofendas, pero viendo el estado de la propiedad, dudo que se pasará por aquí.</p>
<p>—Siempre que viajaba cerca de Francia, pasaba a echar un vistazo. Vamos a la parte de atrás, ahí esta el acceso a la casa—, ambas estábamos abrumadas por lo que implicaría limpiar todo el lugar y, rogando a todos los dioses no encontrar a un loco viviendo dentro.</p>
<p>—Toma, te prestó esto—me paso un aerosol de gas pimienta, el cual tome sin dudarlo— y yo llevaré esta—, sacó una pistola de choque eléctrico.</p>
<p>Era un tanto exagerado, parecíamos Scotland Yard haciendo un allanamiento de morada.</p>
<p>Con cuidado introduje las llaves que mis padres me habían entregado, giré la perilla y está se abrió, empujé la puerta con cuidado, poniendo al frente el aerosol de pimienta para presionarlo al menor movimiento.</p>
<p>Todo estaba oscuro, mis ojos no distinguían más que ¿partículas de polvo? Entre penumbras busqué el interruptor, al encontrarlo lo encendí, iluminando la estancia de inmediato; algunos muebles estaban cubiertos por unas sabanas blancas, con algo de polvo encima.</p>
<p>—Hay un hotel aquí cerca, puedes quedarte ahí de mientras se hace una limpieza a este lugar—, me giré a ver a mi amiga, que pasaba un dedo sobre el pasamanos de la escalera; para luego limpiar el mismo sobre su camisa—este lugar está muy sucio.</p>
<p>—Debo esperar a la mudanza mañana temprano, lo mejor es quedarme—, respondí, revisando la parte donde antes estaba la panadería y que ahora solo era un simple cuarto—, una sacudida de plumero en ciertos lugares y será totalmente habitable, al menos para pasar la noche.</p>
<p>Alix iba a responderme, pero su celular timbró. Ella lo sacó de su bolsillo trasero, mientras yo caminaba hacia las escaleras que daban a la sala de la casa.</p>
<p>—Lo siento debo contestar—, su rostro lucio molesto, no espero a mi respuesta y salió por la puerta.</p>
<p>Presa de la curiosidad de revisar la casa, seguí con el tour hacia la segunda planta, sin guardar mi aerosol de pimienta. Grande fue mi sorpresa, que esa área estaba menos descuidad que la de abajo.</p>
<p>Muy astuta abuela, limpiabas únicamente donde permanencias.</p>
<p>Unos tacones subiendo las escaleras me sacaron de mi criticas mentales; rápido me moví a ayudar a Cherry Hair que venía subiendo con mis dos maletas.</p>
<p>—Debiste avisarme para ayudarte—, le reclame, tomando una de las maletas.</p>
<p>— Lo siento... ¡Wow! acá se ve más limpio—dio una vista rápida al lugar—me quedo tranquila con eso, por favor no vayas a limpiar otra cosa, con tanta suciedad puedes enfermarte.</p>
<p>—Ahora tu suenas como mi padre.</p>
<p>—Usas mis propios hechizos contra mí, astuta ojiazul—, sonreí victoriosa—Bueno, siento dejarte, pero me surgió un problema—, se notaba algo irritada, pero no quise preguntar, sea lo que sea, ya me contaría después.</p>
<p>—Ve con cuidado, yo estaré bien, subiré las maletas a mi antiguo cuarto.</p>
<p>—De acuerdo, me voy; no le abras a nadie, pondré el pestillo de la chapa al salir—, texteaba en su celular mientras me daba las indicaciones de mamá gallina—, más tarde enviaré un delivery con almuerzo y cena—, iba refutar esa ultima parte, pero ella bajo las gradas de dos en dos y solo escuché que cerró la puerta.</p>
<p>Debía ser algo serio si salió como alma que lleva el diablo, miré a mi alrededor; sentí el vacío de estar sola en ese caserón. Y algo que odiaba, era estar conmigo misma.</p>
<p>Tomé una de las maletas para llevarla dentro, en ambas había empacado lo necesario, artículos de aseo, ropa y un par de zapatos, el resto venia en las cajas con la mudanza. La soledad y el silencio me provocaban ansiedad, empecé a tararear una canción al azar, el vacío no se iba, mi pecho comenzaba a doler, el aire a faltar.</p>
<p>Me detuve a mitad de las escaleras, hace unos minutos estaba feliz, ¿por qué no podía mantener esa sensación?</p>
<p>Por que sabes que es efímera, como todo lo que te propones.</p>
<p>Debía ignorar esos pensamientos negativos, pero huir no era la solución, al menos no ahora, así que, con eso en mente, decidí tener esa charla confrontativa conmigo misma, un consejo que me dio la psicóloga que me atendió en el centro de rehabilitación para personas con trastornos mentales. Por primera vez iba hacer uso de ella.</p>
<p>—La vida aquí será diferente.</p>
<p>¿Quién lo asegura? —lejos de asustarme, me animé a continuar, al igual que seguí subiendo las escaleras.</p>
<p>—Todo es nuevo, nadie me conoce, podré comenzar de cero, estoy optimista con la idea.</p>
<p>Cierto, olvidaba que la gente aquí, vive en la prehistoria y desconoce de las redes sociales.</p>
<p>—Deja de ser irónica.</p>
<p>¿Por qué Marinette? —ok, esto se estaba volviendo un tanto agresivo—te molesta que te diga la verdad, tus errores te siguen a donde vayas, son como demonios que poseen tu cuerpo, jamás se irán.</p>
<p>—¡Eso no es verdad!</p>
<p>¿No lo es? Entonces, porque sigues haciendo lo mismo, esperando resultados diferentes.</p>
<p>—No...</p>
<p>El chico del tren, por ejemplo.</p>
<p>—¿Qué con él? Fue amable conmigo, a pesar de ser una extraña.</p>
<p>Él también era así contigo.</p>
<p>—No, él no...—, mi ex no era para nada cómo él.</p>
<p>Amable al principio, pero cuando el fracaso tocó a tu puerta ni se acordó de ti.</p>
<p>—¡CALLATE!</p>
<p>Abrí la escotilla de mi antiguo cuarto, avente la maleta al piso, el dolor en el pecho era insoportable, sentía que me estaba ahogando, que las paredes se cerraban y me aprisionaban.</p>
<p>Subí las escaleras de mi litera con dificultad, mi cuerpo temblaba, necesitaba con urgencia respirar, subí sobre mi cama y abrí la ventana sobre esta y como pude, de un impulso estaba en la terraza, la cual tenía varios tiestos rotos con plantas muertas, un panorama nada positivo.</p>
<p>Las imágenes de mi pasado vinieron a mi mente, no podía detenerlas, aunque intentará pensar en otra cosa.</p>
<p>Fue mala idea mudarte, admítelo.</p>
<p>Mi mente me obligaba a seguir debatiendo.</p>
<p>—No, no lo es</p>
<p>Sabes cuál es la verdadera solución.</p>
<p>—Por favor, detente—, supliqué, mi mandíbula temblaba, la —sensación de vació me sobrecogió.</p>
<p>Evítales la carga de lidiar contigo ¡Todos serian felices, sin Dupain Cheng en sus vidas!</p>
<p>Colapse, sabia a lo que se refería con su última sugerencia; mis lágrimas brotaron, toda yo era un desastre ¿acaso no tenía derecho a ser feliz? Algún día disfrutaría de un momento sin sentir que no era digna de esa felicidad.</p>
<p>Mi dolor, mi pavor; mi vida; se resumía en dos palabras: ansiedad y depresión. Que gobiernan mi vida, desde que tiré la toalla, cuando perdí todo y admití mi derrota ante los rumores de Chloe, permitiendo que la mentira fuera más creíble que la verdad.</p>
<p>Mi mente reprodujo como si fuera una película, todo ese amargo capitulo, que provocó mi caída. El mundo desapareció a mi alrededor y en su lugar solo dejó a una chica débil, temblando y llorando en la soledad de su azotea.</p>
<p>No tuve noción del tiempo. El delivery casi deja su dedo en el timbre, pero se rindió al no obtener una respuesta.</p>
<p>Esperé que Alix llamará para reprenderme, que debía recibir la comida, pero nada, aquellas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza nuevamente.</p>
<p>Todos serian felices, sin Dupain Cheng en sus vidas...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hola, mis invocadores e invocadoras con ustedes, el primer capitulo de El Hada de las Costuras. ¿Qué les ha pareció?</p>
<p>Agradezco comentarios, además de las recomendaciones que ustedes hagan de este fic en otras paginas del fandom. Tienen un lugar en mi corazoncito.</p>
<p>Sin más que agregar, me despido de ustedes, nos leemos luego.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dolor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El sol sale para todos, pero eso no es garantía de un día perfecto.</p><p>—¿Marinette es en serio? —una madura azabache de ojos azules y cabellera tan larga que pasaba de sus posaderas, cuestionaba mi comportamiento— ¿Cómo que te olvidaste de la mudanza? Alix me llamó desesperada, preguntando si necesitaba una orden de allanamiento para que Markov entrará por tu ventana.</p><p>Alix casi escupió el café que estaba bebiendo en ese momento, al evitar soltar una carcajada. Rodee los ojos en respuesta.</p><p>—¡Nos hubieras visto Bridgette! Max, Marcov, la mudanza y el equipo de limpieza que habíamos contratado. Tocando la puerta desesperados—, vi en la pantalla a Brid reír, sus manos sujetaban su estómago—Mientras nuestra querida amiga...—la pelirroja hizo una pausa dramática—estaba de lo más relajada tomando un tranquilo baño en su tina ¿puedes créelo Brid?—Cherry Hair hizo ademanes fancy junto a un burlón tono elegante.</p><p>—¡Ya dejen de hacer leña del árbol caído! Estaba cansada por el viaje y me quedé dormida en la tina—, mentí; no iba exteriorizar que luego de llorar por mi ataque de ansiedad, bajé a las tres de la mañana, preparé unas bolsitas de té para ponerme sobre mis hinchados ojos y, así desaparecer las bolsas bajo estos. Me metí a la tina presa del agotamiento emocional, me quede dormida—, además Alix no me avisó que traería todo un ejército de limpiadores—Cherry Hair no volvió a llamar, luego de salir disparada de mi casa ¿A dónde habrá ido?</p><p>—Primero que nada—levantó el índice. Me cruce de brazos y Brid le dio una mordida a su sándwich—mi teléfono se descargó, y estaba tan agotada que me quede en casa de Max, segundo; traje un equipo de limpieza conmigo, por qué estas bebés—sopló su perfecta manicura— iban a dañarse por jalar muebles y sacudir polvo.</p><p>¿En serio?</p><p>Iba rebatir su excusa, pero Bridgette habló antes.</p><p>—No encuentro fallas en su lógica—, Cherry Hair simuló chocar el puño con la azabache, que correspondió a su gesto en la videollamada.</p><p>Dios las hace y ellas se juntan.</p><p>—Que vois-je? ¿Qué es lo que veo? —, ambas me vieron, crucé mis piernas en mi asiento. Puse cara de inocente—, estas muy relajada el día de hoy Bridgette—la ojiazul, trago grueso. Las haré caer dueto de burlonas—Acaso, Félix "el grosero Graham" no está en casa—, lo último sonó más a una afirmación que una pregunta.</p><p>—Es verdad—, me secundo Alix— siempre interrumpe nuestras videollamadas y nos mira como si fuéramos el peor ejemplo para su invaluable esposa.</p><p>¡Bingo! divide y conquistaras, al menos ya no seré el centro de sus burlas. Se todas tus debilidades Bridgette Wang de Graham de Vanily... ¡Madre mía! pensar su nombre completo es cansino.</p><p>Conozco a Bridgette desde que mi familia y yo nos mudamos a Londres. Fue nuestra vecina por años, su familia era numerosa pues vivía con: su hermano mellizo, sus padres y sus abuelos maternos. Su abuelo fue mi maestro de Kung fu, en la academia que administraba en los gimnasios del edificio. Su hermano mayor es mi psiquiatra de cabecera, Brid no lo sabe, le pedí a él que no le dijera nada «No pienso involucrar más personas a este padecimiento». Con frecuencia, la gente del edificio decía que éramos primas, por el particular parecido. Brid es mayor que mí, por 6 años. Actualmente tiene 28 años y con el paso del tiempo nuestros parecidos dejaron de ser evidentes.</p><p>—Para su información—, posó su mano sobre su pecho, remarcó su acento británico—estoy en calidad de "soltera temporal" mi Félix—, hizo énfasis en "mí" «ok no capto la idea, esta soltera, pero nos remarca que el sociópata ese, es suyo»—. Se fue de viaje en compañía de nuestro hijo Lowell...</p><p>—¡Aaaaaah! —la interrumpimos ni bien termino de pronunciar el nombre de su hijo. Estábamos eufóricas al escuchar sobre nuestro Idol.</p><p>—¡Lowell! ¡Bebé precioso! ¡Bridgette egoísta, hace cuanto que no me pasas fotos del ángel inglés! —Me levanté dando saltitos en mi lugar.</p><p>—¡Necesitamos material para nuestro club de fans de Lowell!—exigió Cherry Hair, agitando sus manos a los lados de su rostro.</p><p>—¡Se pueden calmar! —La sensual azabache se cruzó de brazos, con el ceño fruncido.</p><p>—Nous sommes calmes, estamos calmadas—, respondimos al unisonó y ella nos observó con sus celestes, que por el brillo de la ventana al lado de su habitación se veían grises.</p><p>—Más les vale—nos advirtió—, siempre que menciono a mi hijo Lowell—, volvimos a gritar, esta vez para molestarla.</p><p>—No vas a negar que tu hijo es un caramelo andante, enloquecedor de tías—, nos justifique. Bridgette rio mientras negaba con su cabeza ante mi comentario.</p><p>Aclarando, no somos unas acosa críos. Lowell «gritos internos», es en nuestro círculo familiar y de amigos, el único niño. Se ganó a pulso ser el consentido.</p><p>Lowell Félix Dietrich Graham de Vanily Wang... su nombre tan largo, tiene un significado para la dinastía de su padre.</p><p>Se interpreta de esta forma: "Lobezno que se considera afortunado y jefe poderoso". Lowell es un niño de 8 años muy listo y gentil; tiene su cabello rubio «un poco más oscuro que el de su padre» siempre peina su flequillo a un lado y el resto de su cabellera, la lleva desordenada.</p><p>Sus ojos verdes claro a contraluz se ven grises. Tiene una mirada afilada «por los rasgos asiáticos de su madre», es delgado y muy alto para su edad, parece que tuviera doce años «ahora que lo pienso, eso explica porque ya no me abrazaba; su rostro llegaba a la altura de mis pechos» Habla varios idiomas y cuando se enoja responde en latín. Cada cumpleaños le regalo una colección que, diseño con mucho cariño.</p><p>Bridgette se molesta mucho por un obsequió como ese, así que, en compensación, consiguió que fuera la vestuarista oficial del club de teatro del prestigioso Colegio al que Lowell asiste. Entrego mi trabajo bajo un seudónimo, haciendo creer que el misterio de mi verdadera identidad es cuestión de marketing.</p><p>—Bien—nos examinó con sus celestes. Alix en respuesta, hizo un ademán de cerrar sus labios con un zipper, imité su gesto—prosiguiendo, él y su padre, están de viaje por Alemania, en compañía de mi querida suegra Amelie; yo estoy de vacaciones anuales, pero decidí quedarme porque...— sus dedos índices hicieron un redoble de tambores sobre su mesa—¡La próxima semana me tendrán en París! ¡Voy a pasar una semana con ustedes!</p><p>Las tres gritamos «pobres oídos de mis vecinos» ¡Este día se estaba pintando de maravilla! hacía mucho que no nos reuníamos con Bridgette a solas, su apretada agenda de abogada la mantenía muy ocupada.</p><p>—Estaremos felices de recibirte, la casa de Marinette tiene cuartos extra—; asentí, tendríamos pijamadas, hablaríamos como en los viejos tiempos, estaba inmensamente feliz.</p><p>—Gracias a los dos días intensos de mudanza y limpieza, patrocinados por Cherry Hair—señalé a Alix con ambas manos. La pelirroja hizo una reverencia—, mi casa está lista para recibirte, no sabes la emoción que nos da poder tenerte una semana con nosotras Bridgette.</p><p>—Chicas me harán llorar de la emoción—, Brid formó un puchero con sus labios, limpiando sus lagrimales con el dorso de sus dedos—quería decirles esa noticia antes de despedirme, debo colgar pues tengo muchos pendientes que dejar resueltos antes de partir. Por cierto, Mari, te informó que aprovecharé el viaje para recoger el vestuario del grupo de teatro, junto al traje de astronauta de mi hijo. Depositaré el dinero en tu cuenta.</p><p>—Claro Brid, me falta añadir los accesorios que la mamá de Max va a conseguir y te confirmaré cuando reciba la transacción, gracias.</p><p>—Cierto—habló Cherry Hair—, olvidé traerlos, pero descuiden ya mismo iré a verla y se los entregaré a Mini bug.</p><p>—Gracias, son un amor chicas, seguimos en contacto—, Brid abrió y cerró las palmas de su mano para despedirse.</p><p>—D'accord, á plus tard! ¡De acuerdo, hasta luego! —, respondimos al unisonó, Alix y yo; finalizando la llamada.</p><p>—Debo actualizar mi portafolio—, suspiré resignada— y trabajar en los nuevos diseños para la colección primavera-verano de Lowel— Alix y yo suspiramos al imaginarnos a nuestro pequeño y elegante idol, vistiendo lo último en moda.</p><p>—Bueno, entonces me marchó, no quiero cortarte la inspiración para las prendas del pequeño príncipe—, se puso de pie alisando su suéter celeste con el bordado de un enorme reloj antiguo, que yo le diseñe el año pasado—, regresó más tarde, tal vez, podamos salir un rato a caminar, hace un perfecto día soleado—propuso.</p><p>—¿Pensé que te quedarías en casa de Max? —le cuestioné, al tiempo que miraba por la ventana el cielo despejado.</p><p>—Y arriesgarme a que te quedes dormida de nuevo, no gracias jovencita—, negó agitando sus manos delante de mí—, de suerte Markov es un robot, y pudo ingresar por una de las pequeñas ventanas, de lo contrario los bomberos hubieran tumbado la puerta. Así que hasta que vea que puedes cuidar de ti misma sin problema, me quedaré de arrimada en esta casa—sentenció.</p><p>Desde el incidente; Cherry Hair se puso un tanto "teatral". Me preocupaba que esta situación interfiriera en la relación de pareja que ella tiene con Max, pues viven juntos...</p><p>Eres consciente que puedes destruir la relacione de tu amiga, ¿sigue siendo una buena idea haberte mudado a París?</p><p>—Voy a cuidarme te lo prometo—, no quería dejar a mi subconsciente invadir mi mente; de nuevo.</p><p>—Tengo que traerte los accesorios que hacen falta.</p><p>—Puede ser mañana, pegarlos es cosa de minutos.</p><p>—No tengo problema con traerlos hoy; además quiero presentarte a un amigo—guarde silencio, lo menos deseaba era socializar con extraños por alguna razón, me sentía expuesta. El tipo seguro esperaba encontrarse a una hermosa y elegante londinense recién llegada. En cambio, solo vería a una...</p><p>Diseñadora fracasada y mal vestida.</p><p>—Ok—, logré articular ocultando mi desanimó, mientras Alix seguía hablando del mengano ese, pero no preste atención.</p><p>—Me disculpe con él, porque no recibiste la comida del otro día. Te va a agradar, es callado al principio, pero da unos tremendos consejos...aunque no suele aplicarlos en su vida—, susurró lo último, rodando sus celestes. Fingí no haberla escuchado.</p><p>—Veré a tu amigo, si prometes que pasaras algunas noches en casa de Max.</p><p>Ella guardó silencio por unos segundos.</p><p>—Cuando tu no bajaste—se acercó hasta mí elevando su rostro, por nuestra diferencia de estatura, yo era unos 10 centímetros más alta que ella—me recordó la razón por la que, te ingresaron al centro de rehabilitación que administra el Dr. Wang y me preocupe.</p><p>¿El intento de suicidio? ¡Reprime ese recuerdo!</p><p>Desvié mi rostro hacia otro lado, conteniendo las emociones que experimenté ese día. A ojos de Alix, parecía que estaba avergonzada, pero en mi interior me arrepentía de haber fallado en mi cometido. Aborrecía esa sensación de autocompasión.</p><p>—Podemos evitar el tema, por favor.</p><p>—De acuerdo—lanzó un pesado suspiro— ¿te parece si mañana organizamos tu primer recorrido? Aprovechamos y visitamos unos cuantos prospectos de trabajo, Markov organizó muy bien las rutas cercanas a tu casa.</p><p>—Me parece perfecto—respondí con una sonrisa amable, aunque por dentro las inseguridades querían emerger, necesitaba distraerme en algo o tendría otra recaída como la del primer día.</p><p>—Entonces ponte linda, más tarde regresó con mi amigo, me ayudará a traer lo que hace falta de la despensa— me informó, tomando sus llaves de mi escritorio—ahora que sabemos que Brid vendrá de visita, tenemos que surtir nuestras provisiones.</p><p>—Puedo ayudarte con una parte de los gatos—busqué mi monedero rosa de puntos blancos.</p><p>—Tú, señorita—me apuntó con el índice—, prepárate, te repito, mi amigo tiene esa apariencia que tanto te gusta de los chicos, te aseguró que te olvidarás de la existencia de tu ex en un dos por tres—aseguró.</p><p>Me niego a olvidarlo, él regresará por mi ¿verdad?</p><p>—Nos vemos—, sin darme tiempo a nada, Cherry Hair abrió la trampilla de mi habitación y se marchó.</p><p>Agarré mi laptop y mi Tablet; las situé frente a la ventana con forma de arco de medio punto, la cual abrí de par en par, necesitaba aire fresco para serenar ese cumulo de emociones negativas.</p><p>Estaba evitando ingerir mis benzodiacepinas, al menos en París, trataría de ser una persona normal, evitando el consumo de este medicamento ¿No puede ser tan perjudicial? Después de todo, son solo calmantes.</p><p>•• &lt;&lt;────≪•◦⚜◦•≫────&gt;&gt; ••</p><p>Dispuse de la tarde para terminar mis pendientes, imprimí las copias y las anexe a mis portafolios; estaba empastando el ultimo. Había bajado a la habitación donde antes estaban las cosas de la antigua panadería y ahora, estaba llena con mis cosas de costura: máquinas de coser, maniquís, rollos de tela, mesas para cortar, era mi pequeño atelier dentro de la casa.</p><p>Me levanté de mi asiento para desperezar mis músculos, frente a mi estaba un espejo de cuerpo completo y examiné mi delgada figura. De la nada recordé al amable chico del Star Train ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba? Lucían, ¿Puka? Lu... ¿Luka?¡Si! Ese era su nombre, Luka, suspiré.</p><p>París era inmenso, encontrarme con él de nuevo sería un milagro, esas fueron las palabras de Max, cuando le pregunté sobre la probabilidad de rencontrarme con alguien que, conocí en el transporte público...bueno esa y un montón de números con grafica de pastel incluida.</p><p>La cruda verdad me daba una fuerte bofetada en la cara, volví mi vista al reflejo ¿Cómo me describiría Luka, si me vieran ahora?</p><p>—¡Oh! Que ven mis ojos, una chica con rostro de niña, seguro en los cines y discotecas le piden su identificación, más por ese peinado tan infantil que lleva ¿dos coletas? Pasemos a la ropa, seguro es mejor, veamos —extendí mis brazos, para apreciar mejor mi vestimenta—ese sweeter long sleeve ocre, cumple muy bien su función, ocultar su ausencia de curvas en ese cuerpo flacucho, hasta parece chico de lo plana que es...</p><p>Me detuve, veía más defectos en mi figura. Hasta mis ojos azules, esos de los que me sentía orgullosa, ahora lucían opacos, con unas ojeras horrorosas.</p><p>Podía describir a las personas con lujo de detalles, nombrando correctamente cada pieza de su indumentaria.</p><p>Veo cualidades en otros y defectos en mi persona. Vaya ironía.</p><p>Me aparté del espejo, siento como esos prejuicios me hacen menos. Detuve la reproducción de mi playlist en mi celular, justo cuando estaba sonando Eye of the tiger.</p><p>Una canción no acta para una perdedora cómo yo.</p><p>Miré el reloj en la pared, marcaba las 5 de la tarde. Alix y el misterioso amigo suyo seguramente estaban por aparecer. Apague la luz de la habitación, tome mi celular y subí a la cocina, necesitaba mantener mi mente ocupada, no quería sentir ese horrible vacío de nuevo.</p><p>•• &lt;&lt;────≪•◦⚜◦•≫────&gt;&gt; ••</p><p>Ya en la cocina, decidí prepararme un bocadillo; me había saltado el almuerzo al sumirme de llenó en actualizar mis pendientes. Abrí la alacena encontrándome con una bella tetera de porcelana blanca y unas enormes flores naranjas.</p><p>—Alya—, susurré, recordando cuando ella me obsequió ese juego de té.</p><p>[ —A qué no es linda—, Alya adulaba la tetera que yo sacaba de la caja.</p><p>—Gracias amiga—le abracé y ella correspondió mi gesto—se verá preciosa en la cocina de nuestro departamento.</p><p>—Prométeme que lograrás que tu "peor es nada" dejé de consumir esas bolsitas de té y, por fin lo haga a la manera inglesa.</p><p>—Es francés, no puedes pedirle que adapte una costumbre nueva a su estilo de vida.</p><p>—Mari, por dios, lleva aquí 6 años.</p><p>Ambas reímos.]</p><p>Y heme aquí, sin ninguno de los dos a mi lado, sin amiga y sin mi "peor es nada" apodo con el que Alya solía referirse a...él.</p><p>Fui a la sala a encender la televisión, así al menos tendría algo de ruido que distrajera mi mente, no quería recordar, no estando sola. Pasé los canales, no buscaba nada especial, así que me detuve en uno; donde mostraban un video clip musical, de una cantante francesa.</p><p>—Nada como la música para acostumbrar el oído, a la pronunciación de un nuevo idioma—dejé el control frente a la mesa de la televisión, y me encaminé de nuevo a la cocina a preparar mi aperitivo, la música se detuvo, anunciando un programa de entrevistas a celebridades. Bueno, las conversaciones igual funcionan para aprender.</p><p>Saqué el pan de la alacena.</p><p>—Bonjour, comment va? Buenos días ¿Cómo están? —escuché a la presentadora y repetí imitando su acento, sacando el jamón de la refrigeradora—hoy en nuestro programa "Conozcamos la vida de una leyenda" tenemos el agrado de presentar a un talentoso joven—, los aplausos y los gritos del publico resonaron en la sala.</p><p>—Buenos días, Paris, ¿comment ça va? —, me paralicé al reconocer esa ronca y sensual voz, provocando en mí una taquicardia—gracias por invitarme a su programa, pero siendo sinceros Nadja, aún me falta mucho para ser una leyenda.</p><p>Me giré casi en cámara lenta, era él, después de tanto tiempo mi corazón reaccionaba a su voz y el verlo, solo provocaba estragos en mi ser. Estaba vestido con una camisa blanca manga larga ajustada, que llevaba los primeros tres botones desabrochados, con unos ajustados jeans negros y unas botas de cintas, del mismo color que sus jeans.</p><p>La imagen de él sobre mí, haciéndome suya mientras mis uñas se clavaban en sus omoplatos vinieron de golpe, mis labios temblorosos formaron una sonrisa «¡Dios! ¿Por qué sigo amándolo?»</p><p>—Deja esa falsa modestia «la conductora pronunció su nombre, el cual me negaba a nombrar desde hace mucho» estas arrasando con los géneros de acción, comedia y romance en los cuales has participado—le adulo la mujer de cabello magenta, en respuesta él sonrió, mostrando su perfecta dentadura</p><p>Apaga la tv.</p><p>Me negué a la petición de mi subconsciente al punto de caminar al frente del aparató, tomé el control remoto y subí el volumen, sin borrar la boba sonrisa en mi rostro.</p><p>—Estoy trabajando en algunos proyectos nuevos—, la entrevista seguía su curso, él contestaba con una seguridad innata.</p><p>—Has sido nominado a los premios de la academia—, dijo la mujer eufórica; el publicó la secundo con fuertes aplausos y silbidos.</p><p>—Es un honor para mí y para mi patria, mi querida Francia, tierra que me vio nacer.</p><p>[—Si un día llegó a ser nominado a un premio cinematográfico, prometo que llevaré un traje diseñado por ti—sus ojos con ese peculiar tono me miraban con amor—para que el mundo sepa que, al lado de un gran hombre, se encuentra una increíble mujer]</p><p>Sucedió cuando su primer trabajo fue aceptado por un director de cine. Teníamos dos años de novios.</p><p>—Tus fans están muy orgullosos por ese logró, has sobresalido en la industria cinematográfica americana; felicidades—, más aplausos y él agradeció con un sonrojo que mostraba su vergüenza—pero vamos más allá, has mantenido a tu pareja bien escondida.</p><p>Sentí una bradicardia el sudor frio descendió por mi frente ¿una pareja? ¿Soy yo?</p><p>— Bueno, no está oculta, es solo que cuido mucho de esa personita especial, ha estado conmigo en mis momentos más duros y en las victorias por igual...</p><p>Con cada palabra, mi fantasía de regresar con él era más real. Definitivamente era yo.</p><p>¡Apaga eso!</p><p>Mi cuerpo no se inmutó, parecía una transeúnte a punto de ser embestida por un camión, con el tiempo suficiente para quitarme de su camino, pero me negaba a evitar el impacto ¿por miedo? ¿por estupidez?</p><p>—Nos darás la exclusiva de su nombre ¿verdad? —presionó la presentadora, acorralando y poniendo nervioso a mi apuesto mancebo que, con sus preciosos ojos buscaba apoyo en alguien que, al parecer, estaba detrás de cámara—¡Bob! autoriza a tu muchacho—, las cámaras enfocaron al mencionado que sonrió complaciente, alzando su dedo pulgar.</p><p>—Di mi nombre y te perdonaré todo...—supliqué, apretando mi mano contra mi pecho, tratando de frenar los latidos de mi ansioso corazón—...Tú eres mi puerto seguro, necesito estar contigo—, susurré, sentí mis mejillas adoloridas de tanto sonreír.</p><p>—Ok, ok, mi mánager me ha dado carta blanca para esta primicia ¡Aplausos para Bob! —alentó al público, que eufóricos hicieron lo que les pidió.</p><p>Estas a tiempo de esquivar la bala.</p><p>—Ha sido mi mano derecha, ha creído en mi trabajo y con el tiempo, nos hemos enamorado, al punto de admitir que mi corazón le pertenece completamente—sus expresiones eran las mismas que hacía cuando, exteriorizaba sus sentimientos hacia mí. Todo había sido un malentendido, él aún me ama tanto como yo a él—sé qué estas fuera de la ciudad que vio nacer nuestro amor.</p><p>—¡Soy yo! ¡Soy yo! Estoy fuera de Londres— salte emocionada en mi lugar—¡Te amo, te amo te...! — guarde silencio, sentí un escalofrío recorrer todo mi cuerpo, mis manos se entumieron y mi corazón dolió, como si fuera a tener un ataque fulminante.</p><p>—...Ese es su nombre—, lanzó un beso al aire en dirección a la cámara con ambas manos.</p><p>No era mi nombre. No podía dar crédito a lo que había escuchado, me negaba a creerlo, aunque mi cuerpo estaba reaccionando a esa maldita realidad.</p><p>Te lo advertí, pero continuaste, él te olvidó, cuatro años a la basura.</p><p>La presentadora gritaba junto al público que, felicitaban al hombre que había terminado de destrozar mi corazón y con ello todas las esperanzas.</p><p>Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar y sudar. Las risas se escuchaban cada vez más fuertes, como si estuvieran rodeándome, burlándose de lo estúpida que había sido. La voz ¡Su maldita y jodida voz! Alabando e idolatrando a su nueva pareja, como si lo nuestro jamás existió.</p><p>—¿Acaso no signifiqué nada para ti? —cuestione al aire, mi mandíbula temblaba, mis labios dejaron escapar un sollozo—, mantuve ese departamento por cerca de un año, porque a través de Bob me pediste un tiempo—hipee—cuando estaba siendo cruelmente atacada, cuando más necesitaba de tu presencia, tu apoyo—mi mano apretó mi pecho, el dolor estaba siendo insoportable, me faltaba el aire y comencé a respirar por la boca, sintiendo un intensó mareo—¡TE ESPERÉ UN JODIDO AÑO!</p><p>Caí de rodillas, el pavor me estaba consumiendo, parecía que la vida se me iba de las manos, el desconsuelo era tal que, me doblegó y me hizo apoyar mi frente contra piso.</p><p>Había sido un año terrible, atacada, humillada y desesperada, suplicando que alguien me creyera, con la esperanza que él regresara a mi lado.</p><p>—Seguiste con tu vida, importándote menos lo que a mí me pasará —hipeé, mis lagrimas brotaron, el sentimiento de vacío se concentró en mi corazón— ignoraste a quien creyó en ti, antes que Bob y todos esos productores, antes que tu nuevo amor...</p><p>Unos pasos subían a toda prisa las escaleras.</p><p>—¡Mini bug! —, escuché la voz de Cherry Hair, sus brazos me rodearon de inmediato, pero su calor no era capaz de borra la tristeza de mi ser.</p><p>No quería que Alix presenciará esta imagen deplorable de mí, no quería preocuparla, quería ponerme de pie, decirle cualquier mentira, pero mi cuerpo no respondía la agonía era insoportable.</p><p>—Se que estas sufriendo—su voz era casi un susurró—no te voy a dejar, esto pasará; juntas lo vamos a superar—, me apretó más a ella, pero era demasiado tarde, yo había perdido el control de mi cuerpo, el mareo y las ganas de vomitar eran más fuertes.</p><p>—¡¿Necesitas ayuda?! —una segunda voz angustiada se escuchó, me fue imposible reconocerla.</p><p>—Pásame el botiquín que está sobre los aéreos de la cocina. ¡deprisa! —la voz de Alix se estaba quebrando.</p><p>Mis ojos pesaban, todo se estaba volviendo borroso, pero mis oídos me permitieron escuchar, aquellas palabras de él; que terminaron de sepultar todas mis ilusiones.</p><p>—Es la primera persona que amo de verdad.</p><p>[— Mi perfecta musa, te amo; por creer en mí, por ser mi fuente de inspiración.]</p><p>Los gritos de Alix y su acompañante iban siendo menos audibles, me desvanecí en la oscuridad.</p><p>Me hubieras dicho que me querías... fuera de tu vida.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hola mis invocadores e invocadores, espero sus opiniones, me ayudan mucho a mejorar.</p><p>Este es uno de los capítulos más tristes que he escrito de este fic. Marinette albergaba la esperanza de rencontrarse con su amor, pero él simplemente paso la pagina. </p><p>¿Quién es el ex de Marinette? Lo dije y lo mantengo. A quien adivine, le dedicaré el capitulo donde devele el nombre de él.</p><p>Sin más que decir, me despido, agradeciendo sus comentarios y recomendaciones de este fic en otras plataformas y redes del fandom. </p><p>Nos leemos pronto.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Agridulce</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mis parpados pesaban al igual que todo mi cuerpo; escuché los sonidos del exterior, anunciaban un mundo en movimiento. Mis ánimos me mantenían sumergida en este letargo. Mi mente era un embrollo de recuerdos, dilucidando si eran reales o no. Un sueño o una pesadilla.</p><p>Abrí mis pesados parpados, que luchaban contra la luz del sol, ≪probablemente eran las once de la mañana≫ cuando mi visión se hubo acostumbrado, note que estaba en mi cuarto, iba frotar mis zafiros para desperezar mi vista, pero algo en mi mano izquierda me lo impidió. Ladeé mi rostro y miré una intravenosa conectada a mi mano, la cual tenía una bolsa con ¿suero? ¿medicina?</p><p>El lento goteo estimulo mis ganas de levantarme e ir al baño ¿hace cuánto estoy así? Moví mis piernas, la reacción era tardía, mi coordinación motriz estaba aletargada por alguna razón.</p><p>La escotilla de mi habitación fue abierta, me tenté a preguntar quién era, pero me contuve. Era mejor esperar a que la persona subiera hasta mi litera; escuché sus pasos sobre los escalones. Lo primero que vi, fue el peculiar cabello rojo de Cherry Hair ≪me emocioné que fuera una cara conocida≫ su semblante estaba ¿intranquilo? ¿Por qué?</p><p>Seguramente es tu culpa.</p><p>Alix levantó la vista, sus celestes se encontraron con mis orbes azules.</p><p>—Marinette—susurró—¡Marinette! —, gritó, con una voz entre quebrada y feliz.</p><p>—¿Qué...? —no pude decir más, mi garganta ardió.</p><p>—Tranquila, iré por agua—Alix bajo las escaleras sin dejar de hablar—, perdiste el conocimiento ayer. Es por eso que tu garganta esta reseca—la escuché mover unas cosas en del escritorio bajo mi cama y, un minuto después regresaba con un vaso lleno del vital líquido, el cual agarre con mi mano izquierda y bebi desesperadamente—Con cuidado o vas a atragantarte.</p><p>—Merci beaucoup.</p><p>—¿Cómo te sientes?</p><p>—Extraña—me sinceré.</p><p>—Debe ser la Clonazepam que te inyecto el médico ayer, mi amigo llamó a su Doctor particular.</p><p>Eso explica mis síntomas.</p><p>—¿Por qué me inyecto? ¿Qué paso?</p><p>—Sufriste un ataque de pánico—Cherry Hair agarró el vaso sin agua y analicé su respuesta—, te encontré llorando en el piso, tus brazos apretaban con fuerza tu pecho—, ella guardo silencio unos segundos. Comprendí porque me sentía agotada, luego de cada ataque, mi cuerpo queda hecho polvo—. Te abracé y dije las palabras que el Dr. Wang recomendó para estos casos, pero tú no te calmabas; así que le pedí a mi amigo que me pasará tus benzodiazepinas, luego te desmayaste. Al ver eso, él me dijo que no podíamos suministrarte un medicamento cómo ese estando inconsciente y sin saber la dosis correcta—aclaró. Las imágenes del día anterior venían en desorden a mi mente.</p><p>Sujeté mi cabeza por el dolor que estaba sintiendo: Mi ex, la entrevista.</p><p>—¿Marinette? ¡dios mío estas pálida! — mi amiga me tomó de los hombros. Hablé entre dientes, soportando la agonía de esos recuerdos.</p><p>—¿Fue un sueño? —inquirí, rogando que ella dijera que sí y, que esas imágenes no fueron más que un delirio, provocado por el clonazepam.</p><p>—¿Sueño? ¿De qué hablas?</p><p>—Ayer...—pronuncié el nombre de mi ex—estaba en una entrevista, mencionó...que había alguien más en su vida ¿Fue un sueño? ¿verdad? —volví a preguntar, mi voz se estaba quebrando—no creo que él iniciará algo sin explicarme el porqué de su silencio ¡Sin encararme!</p><p>—Marinette—, me nombró con voz firme, pero mi vista estaba clavada en mis sabanas, conteniendo las lágrimas por la pena—, si eras feliz antes de conocerlo, puedes volver a serlo ahora que... ya no está en tu camino.</p><p>Et ce matin j'ignorais, dieu que ma vie commençait sans toi. Está mañana no lo sabía, dios; mi vida comenzó sin ti.</p><p>Mis lagrimas abandonaron mis zafiros, con mi mano derecha apreté mis sabanas, Alix me abrazó y yo oculté mi rostro en su cuello, descargando mi angustia sobre su hombro. Lo había perdido para siempre y debía hacerme a la idea. De hecho, lo había perdido hace un año, pero me engañé al suponer que volvería por mí.</p><p>El que se va, rara vez tiene la intención de regresar.</p><p>Debía olvidarlo, borrar todo rastro de amor por ese hombre; él había pasado la página; yo también debía hacer lo mismo.</p><p>J'ai le coeur en quarantaine. Mi corazón está en cuarentena.</p><p>— No puedo imaginar lo que estás sintiendo—escuche la voz de mi amiga—pero quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ti. Sin importar el tiempo que te tome superar esto, te apoyaré.</p><p>No respondí, no sabía que decir. La vida se empeñaba en hacerme caer, mientras los que me lastimaban no recibían castigo alguno; el karma no era más que un engaño; la mentira más grande del mundo.</p><p>El timbre resonó por toda la casa, Alix se separó de mí, sacó su celular y revisó la cámara del exterior que Max instaló el día de la mudanza y sincronizó con nuestros móviles.</p><p>—Es el Dr. que te comenté, le diré que pase para que te retiré el suero y te revise—dijo con voz queda, sujetando mis hombros y buscando tener contacto con mis azules, fallando en el intentó—, así podrás asearte y comer algo, luego saldremos a caminar, te hará bien salir un rato.</p><p>Asentí, dejando salir un sollozo. Cherry Hair se levantó y bajo por las escaleras. De seguro le preocupaba mi estado actual. Debía reprimir este sentimiento, para que ella no tuviera más problemas sobre sus hombros.</p><p>Y así fue, para cuando el Dr. llegó, le recibí con una cálida sonrisa. El hombre de mediana edad hizo los respectivos chequeos, informándome que había tomado una muestra de mi sangre para evaluarla, dando como resultado anemia, así que me refirió con un especialista en nutrición, en cuanto a mi ataque de pánico, me pidió agendar una cita con mi psiquiatra a la brevedad posible.</p><p>No quise mencionarle que Marín...el Dr. Wang estaba de vacaciones por un mes y no había fuerza humana que lo hiciera salir de ellas...menos después de lo que paso la última vez que nos vimos.</p><p>Cuando el Dr. se fue convencí a Alix que tenía suficientes medicamentos para mi depresión y ansiedad, podía soportar hasta que Marín estuviera nuevamente disponible; ella no estaba del todo convencida, pero al asegurarle que mi ataque sucedió por lo impactante de la noticia de mi ex, anunciando una nueva relación, ella terminó por creerme.</p><p>Mentir se te da muy bien, cuando evitas encarar los problemas.</p><p>Ignoré mi voz interior y me limité a ir a ducharme, para luego almorzar en un restaurante cercano junto a mi amiga. Después fuimos a caminar. Aprovechamos el paseo, para dejar algunos de mis portafolios en las medianas tiendas de moda ≪por algo debía empezar≫. Era sorprendente, cómo podía dibujar una sonrisa creíble, con mi corazón desecho.</p><p>Los días pasaron, entre llamadas a mis padres, coordinar con Bridgette su visita, terminar de colocar los accesorios para los trajes de teatro, yendo a dejar portafolios al resto de empresas que tenía agendadas. Por muy ocupada que estaba, los sentimientos hacia mi ex seguían tan latentes, al punto de negarme a recibir al famoso amigo de Alix, con el pretexto de estar muy cansada, que lo mejor sería conocerlo en la semana que Brid estuviera de visita. Mi amiga no insistió más con el tema.</p><p>•• &lt;&lt;────≪•◦⚜◦•≫────&gt;&gt; ••</p><p>Viernes a la mañana, la semana había iniciado con el pie izquierdo, pero finalizaba con el pie derecho: un atelier emergente: al cual envié mi portafolio por email, solicitó mi presencia para una entrevista, el puesto vacante era para un comprador de textiles. Cherry hair y yo estábamos emocionadas, mi vida empezaba a tener una pequeña luz de esperanza...bueno aún faltaba saber si me contratarían o no, pero al menos me habían tomado en cuanta, luego de los 20 portafolios que deje en distintas empresas, las cuales nunca me llamaron.</p><p>Sería mi primera vez recorriendo sola las calles de Paris. Pues Alix tenía que ir a su trabajo a resolver unos pendientes. Cabe destacar que, me hizo recitar las rutas de tren que debía abordar, para llegar a mi destino. Así como las calles y avenidas cercanas al local. No era para menos su exageración, el lugar de la cita quedaba del otro lado de la ciudad, cerca del río Sena.</p><p>Una vez todo listo partí hacia la estación del tren, ataviada en un jumper holgado de color gris que me llegaba dos dedos arrima de mis rodillas, una camisa blanca manga larga bajo el vestido, medias blancas y unos vans monocromáticos, mi cabello iba suelto y sobre él un sombrero fedora en color negro; un atuendo relajado pero chic para este otoño. En mi bolso llevaba algunas herramientas de costura, por si se presentaba la oportunidad, de mostrar mis conocimientos en la confección de una prenda y un portafolio, para dejarlo en alguna tienda cercana al lugar, en caso de no ser aceptada.</p><p>Mi desamor era una constante, pero evitaba centrarme en el tema, no conocía otra forma para enfrentar la situación, que evadirla. Solo esperaba que el tiempo me hiciera olvidar.</p><p>Llegué a la estación, verifiqué en mi Tablet el tren que debía abordar. Debo agradecer a Markov por la guía tan bien detallada, sin ella, sería una boba extranjera, abordando trenes y autobuses a lo bruto. Subí al tren y me senté al lado de la ventana, pensaba distraerme con el paisaje, pero no contaba con que el concreto de los túneles sería mi única distracción...una que no sirvió de mucho; la melancolía que producía ese panorama gris trajo a mi mente, aquella última llamada:</p><p>[ Mis manos temblaban y, mis temores iban en crescendo con cada tono que escuchaba del otro lado de la línea. Hacia solo unos minutos había tenido una fuerte discusión con Alya; mi ahora ex mejor amiga de la infancia, destruyendo toda posibilidad de reconciliación.</p><p>Decidí marcarle a él, con el propósito de sentirme segura, que dijera que las cosas tenían solución, a pesar de que mi barco estaba quedándose a la deriva y sin tripulación.</p><p>El celular dejó de timbrar y escuché ruido del otro lado, sin esperar un saludo de él, me apresuré a hablar.</p><p>[—My dreamer— Le llamé por el mote que usaba para él—Todo salió mal...—musité con mi voz quebrándose por la situación; apreté el aparato contra mí oreja imaginando que me atraía con sus brazos a su cuerpo, brindándome su calor—...me tendieron una trampa en el Reality...</p><p>—¿Marinette? —la voz del otro lado era familiar. Más no era de él.</p><p>—¿Bob? ¿Qué haces con él teléfono de...?</p><p>—Cariño—me interrumpió, con ese molesto tono condescendiente—mi talentoso chico está ocupado, puedes llamarlo más tarde—sugirió despreocupado.</p><p>—Necesito hablar con él, solo serán unos minutos—supliqué.</p><p>—¿Dijiste que era por el reality? Pequeña eso tiene arregló, tomas un vuelo a cualquier parte del mundo y, en un par de semanas el asunto pasará al olvido.</p><p>—¡Has visto el hashtag que están usando contra mí!</p><p>—¿Spring? Exageras, eso significa primavera en inglés, no hay porque armar tanto dram...</p><p>—Está en Alemán Bob y significa: ¡salta! —suficiente, esté tipo estaba colmando mi paciencia, al diablo mi llanto, debía pasar a este pelmazo para lograr hablar con mi novio—entenderás el porqué de mi insistencia.</p><p>—Tranquila, verás—exhaló—, no quería ser el portador de malas noticias. Tú novio está molesto, no lo escuchaste y este es el resultado.</p><p>—Déjame hablar con él y explicarle lo que paso, necesita saber la verdad de todo esto.</p><p>—Él recién se está adaptando al ritmo de vida de Estados Unidos, ya sabes lo estresado y nervioso que se pone con las cosas nuevas—justificó, pero mis nervios por no tener con quien hablar sobre esto, me estaban sobrepasando.</p><p>—Perdona que insista, pero, en verdad necesito escuchar su voz—sollocé—no lo haré volver si eso te preocupa...</p><p>—Él ha pedido tiempo.</p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p>—Así es, tú sabes lo mucho que los quiero y al ver lo disgustado que estaba por tu pésima decisión, le sugerí que se tomaran un tiempo.</p><p>—¿Qué tu qué? —no podía estar hablando enserio.</p><p>—Él pensaba terminar con todo, pero le aconsejé y, eso fue lo mejor que pude lograr.</p><p>—Pero...</p><p>—Cariño no seas egoísta, no todo gira a tu alrededor, él también tiene sus propios problemas.</p><p>—Lo necesito—, acalle con mi mano un hipeo por el llanto.</p><p>—Te prometo que en cuanto se calme te llamará; es más, puede que hasta te vaya a visitar a Londres.</p><p>—Bob por favor...</p><p>—Ya vienen los del estudio, te dejo pequeña ¡Buena suerte!</p><p>Y, colgó.]</p><p>Llegué a la estación de mi destino; descendí del tren solo para encontrarme un enorme rotulo en la pared de la estación con la figura de mi ex, que sonreía despreocupado; mostrando un producto de sus miles de patrocinadores actuales gracias a su creciente fama.</p><p>—Nunca llamaste—, murmuré—el amor que tuve por ti, me mantuvo esperándote, en aquel costoso departamento—suspiré—por respeto a lo que fuimos, al menos hubieras tenido los pantalones de encararme.</p><p>Sin más, camine fuera de la estación, al salir; las calles y edificios me parecieron abrumadores. Distintos nombres en los rótulos que señalaban las calles y avenidas me confundieron. Respiré profundo antes que el miedo a perderme me dominará, saqué mi Tablet para revisar las rutas que Markov había trazado, encontrando la correcta en poco tiempo.</p><p>Ese robotito, se ha ganado el cielo de la tecnología.</p><p>Las calles de París eran muy ruidosas en horas pico, así que me puse mis manos libres para escuchar mejor las indicaciones del GPS. En el trayecto iba disfrutando de la vista, los edificios antiguos hacían juego con lo moderno, demostraban la peculiar arquitectura de la ciudad de las luces. Aunque debo admitir que, Londres es más pintoresca.</p><p>No podía evitar añorar o comparar mi antigua ciudad con mi nuevo hogar, me consolaba el hecho que, al parecer, nadie me conocía o sabía de lo sucedido en Inglaterra. Doble por una esquina guiada por mi Tablet y al levantar la mirada para verificar el nombre de la calle, me tope con nada más y menos que una increíble cantidad de rótulos ¡con fotos de mi ex!</p><p>¡El maldito se veía jodidamente sexy!</p><p>[Sigue saltando sobre mi polla así, honey, quiero que me bañes con tus fluidos...]</p><p>¡Aaah!¡Memoria cochina! ¡por qué no puedes recordar algún episodio triste o algo horrible de él!</p><p>Necesitaba alejarme de esos candentes recuerdos que comenzaron a bombardear mi mente, caminé a prisa por la calle Rue Manzarine, debía llegar al local de la entrevista, solo así mi mente estaría centrada en lo importante, no en revivir el ayer de un ex, que fue un idiota conmigo...</p><p>Pero era el dueño de todos tus órganos.</p><p>¡¿Dónde carajos esta esa empresa!? Y cómo si alguien allá arriba, quería librarme del infierno sexual de mis pensamientos. El GPS me indicó que había dado con el sitio. No sé ni como, pero estaba en la calle Rue Guénégaud; un callejón con edificios muy grandes de estilo barroco. Lo mejor de todo ¡No había publicidad! ¡aleluya!</p><p>Me relajé y guardé mi Tablet en mi bolso, levanté mi mano para alcanzar el timbre de la entrada. Una vez logrado mi objetivo acomode mi ropa y mi sobrero, mientras esperaba que alguien abriera la enorme puerta negra de arco de medio punto, observe los detalles en los afiches pegados en las ventanas, notando la pulcritud del diseño.</p><p>De pronto la puerta se abrió. Un chico alto de complexión delgada, cabellos rubios un tanto desordenados apareció: llevaba una camisa de vestir color verde, con los primeros botones desabrochados. Su pantalón de vestir era a medida y su piel estaba levemente bronceada, haciendo un perfecto juego con sus ojos color avellana; que me observaban de forma inquisitiva.</p><p>—Bonjour? Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose? ¿Buenos días? ¿necesita algo? —Su voz era áspera y relajante a la vez.</p><p>—Bu-buenos días, soy Marinette Dupain Cheng, venía a la entrevista. Para el puesto de comprador de textiles—me acomodé un mechón detrás de mi oreja.</p><p>Me miró como si estuviera escaneando mi persona, lo cual fue un poco incómodo.</p><p>—¿Marinette? Lo siento, había olvidado que la cite para esté día, pase adelante por favor—se hizo a un lado de la puerta para permitirme el acceso.</p><p>Al ingresar me di cuenta de que la facha antigua contrastaba con lo moderno del interior, había cuadros con los diseños premiados de la empresa. Las paredes estaban pintadas en tonos monocromáticos, haciendo ver el local más amplio de lo que era, al menos en la parte de la recepción.</p><p>—Sígame; mi oficina está al fondo—me informó el chico rubio. Al parecer sería quien me entrevistaría. Caminé tras él, este abrió una puerta de vidrio que, separaba la recepción del pasillo y, me invitó a pasa.</p><p>Soy yo o la gente en Francia es muy amable, primero Luka y ahora este joven.</p><p>Por último, abrió una puerta similar a la de la entrada, dando paso a su oficina. Una muy sobria habitación.</p><p>—Disculpe el desorden. Hace unos minutos estaba dando indicaciones a mi personal—me explicó. Extendió su mano hacia mí.</p><p>—Soy Balthazar D'aramitz, dueño de esta empresa.</p><p>—Mucho gusto—le devuelvo el saludo de mano. Su mirada está fija en mí, lo cual me hace sentir nerviosa—e-es una sorpresa que, sea el mismo dueño quien me recibiera.</p><p>—Somos muy pocos en este atelier—se rio, separó su mano de la mía, dando una incómoda caricia con la yema de sus dedos sobre mi palma— apenas llevamos dos años en el mercado, aunque, ya estamos concretando unos importantes acuerdos.</p><p>—El mundo de la moda es muy competitivo hoy en día.</p><p>—Siempre lo ha sido Srta. Marinette—dijo mi nombre con un tono que me hizo sentir... extraña—. Tomé asiento, así podemos comenzar con su entrevista.</p><p>Me senté frente a su escritorio y él se sentó en su silla de rodos.</p><p>—Como se lo mencione, nuestra empresa lleva muy poco en el rubro de la moda, pero queremos seguir ampliando nuestras áreas para abarcar más departamentos de la industria—apoyo sus manos entrecruzadas sobre el escritorio—y en esta ocasión, buscamos a alguien que sepa de textiles y nos pueda orientar, en la compra de material de alta calidad para nuestros diseños.</p><p>—Tengo mucha experiencia con las telas, como usted pudo comprobar en los detalles que anexe a mi portafolio, Sr. D'aramitz...</p><p>—Llámeme Balthazar, por favor—me interrumpió sonriendo de boca cerrada.</p><p>—Est- Este—en verdad su actitud me estaba crispando los nervios, pero decidí continuar—Balthazar, estoy dispuesta a realizar las pruebas necesarias para calificar al puesto.</p><p>—Su portafolio me dejó impresionado, Srta. Marinette—se levantó de su asiento y metió sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón—pero, me temó que contratarla no depende de mí.</p><p>—¿Hay alguien más con quién deba tratar? —indagué, cuando él se apoyó a un costado del escritorio.</p><p>—Se han comunicado con nosotros de parte de Chloe Bourgeois, y nos han advertido de usted.</p><p>Con la sola mención de esa rubia, mis ánimos decayeron ¿acaso iba a fastidiar mi vida, incluso fuera de Londres?</p><p>—Yo no...—el miedo me invadió, que podía hacer o decir contra ella. ¿Alguien siquiera me creería a mí? —entiendo—me resigne, quería irme; si me quedaba más tiempo terminaría teniendo un ataque de pánico, me levanté—es mejor que me vaya...</p><p>Balthazar me detuvo, presionando levemente mi hombro y regresándome a mi asiento. Lo miré extrañada ante su acción.</p><p>—Si usted pasa la prueba el puesto será suyo.</p><p>—¿Qué? No comprendo ¿Ha dicho que no depende de usted? —inquirí.</p><p>—La compradora de textiles, no es una persona que se muestre públicamente, casi siempre negocia con los productores, Chloe no sabrá que usted está aquí, claro está, si pasa la prueba.</p><p>Mis ojos se iluminaron, tendría un trabajo, estaba lejos de ser diseñadora, pero era un comienzo.</p><p>—¿De verdad? —Balthazar sonrió y con un asentimiento de cabeza me confirmo su propuesta—¡Gracias! No voy a decepcionarlo, haré la prueba—dije entusiasmada.</p><p>Entonces él se irguió y se aproximó a mí, puso sus manos sobre el reposabrazos de mi silla, invadiendo así mi espacio personal.</p><p>—¿Qué hace?</p><p>—Que tu ingreses no depende de mí—sus pupilas dilatadas, me observa con descaro, mis alertas se dispararon—sino...—se relame los labios, alternando sus marrones entre mis labios y mis zafiros— de que tan buena es tu boquita.</p><p>—Es usted un cretino—Me levanté, pero el me tomó fuerte de los hombros y, me sentó de golpe de nuevo—sue-suélteme—apenas mi voz podía salir de mis labios, el miedo y el dolor están presentes ahora.</p><p>—Tranquila, nadie se va a enterar—una de sus manos acaricio mi cabello, un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo, era cuestión de tiempo para que el ataque de pánico invadiera mi ser—solo tu y yo, sabremos esto...—su rostro estaba a milímetros del mío. Sentí asco por esta persona.</p><p>Y en un segundo, imaginé detrás de ese asqueroso tipo, a todas las personas que me habían lastimado hasta este momento, burlándose de mí, disfrutando de lo que este hombre iba hacerme.</p><p>El miedo fue remplazado por el rencor, eleve mi rodilla estrellándola contra sus testículos; Balthazar quitó las manos de mis hombros, para llevarlas a su entrepierna gritando por el dolor. No le di tiempo a otra reacción al ver su defensa baja, le planté un derechazo directo a su nariz.</p><p>—¡Carajo! —me quejé sacudiendo mi mano. ¿¡Es que acaso tienes titanio en la nariz?!</p><p>—¡Higa de puta! —mascullo con voz nasal, aullando de dolor, sujetándose las partes que había golpeado.</p><p>—¡Te-tengo todo grabado! —levanté mi Tablet de entre mi bolsa y la agité frente a él. Ni la cámara ni la grabadora estaban encendidos, pero necesitaba ganar tiempo para escapar. Tener la seguridad que, este tipo no iba ir tras de mí.</p><p>Salí como un rayo de la oficina, lo escuché maldecir. No gire para ver si me seguía, no quería descuidar mi ruta de escape. Llegué a la recepción y vi la segunda planta, unos empleados venían bajando. Me apresuré a abrir la puerta, y salí del local.</p><p>Presa de la adrenalina, lo único que se me ocurrió, fue correr unas calles abajo, donde podía ver parte del Rio Sena; esquivé peatones, motocicletas. Incluso un Lamborghini estuvo a nada de atropellarme, aun así, no detuve mi carrera.</p><p>Conseguí con mucho esfuerzo, llegar al final de la calle, divisé a mi izquierda el Pon Neuf, la vista era increíble, pero no era el momento de embobarme con ella, pues el pánico se apoderaba de mí; ahora que la adrenalina iba perdiendo su efecto. Divisé unos turistas caminando cerca de las orillas del rio, corrí hacia ellos para mezclarme entre la multitud, mis pulmones ardían; luego de haber pegado la carrera. Perdí mi sombrero en el trayecto.</p><p>Respiré grandes bocanadas de aire, una vez me integré al grupo de personas que se tomaban fotos, con todo lo que se encontraban a su paso. Eche un vistazo al callejón de donde había salido, temiendo ver a alguien que me buscara. Había tantas personas, que difícilmente podía diferenciar quien era normal y quien un perseguidor.</p><p>Debí haber prestado más atención a los programas de investigación, que Cherry Hair me obligaba a ver.</p><p>Los turistas se movilizaron dejando algunas bancas libres. Camine con dificultad hasta una de ellas, y me desplome exhausta. A salvo o no, necesitaba recuperar las fuerzas que la carrera me hizo perder.</p><p>Si no hubiera aprendido defensa personal con el abuelo de Bridgette, en estos momentos ese hombre estaría abusando de mí. El asco, la culpa, el miedo iban apoderándose de mi otra vez. Las señales eran claras. Me cegué y las ignoré.</p><p>Todo por creer que tenía suerte.</p><p>Levanté mi vista esperando calmar mis temores y frustraciones, para mi desgracia, me encontré con una valla publicitaria enorme, siendo instalada sobre un edificio. El rostro sonriente de mi ex era extendido por los trabajadores.</p><p>Mis lagrimas brotaron. Todo le iba de maravilla ¿acaso siempre fui un estorbo para él? Aprete la tela de mi jumper, las pulsaciones en mi corazón estaban acelerando.</p><p>
  <em>París ne veut plus rien dire, si je dois la conquérir sans toi</em>
</p><p>
  <em>París ya no significa nada, si tengo que conquistarlo sin ti.</em>
</p><p>Balthazar me había abierto los ojos, me mostró que no tengo oportunidad en esta, ni en ninguna ciudad. Chloe por alguna razón quería verme hundida. Luego de un año, su rencor hacia mí aún estaba latente.</p><p>Eso significaba, que siempre estaría viviendo de la caridad de mis amigos, siendo una carga para ellos...</p><p>Sabes que hacer al respecto.</p><p>Las palpitaciones de mi corazón eran intensas, el aire comenzaba a faltar ¡Ataque de Pánico!</p><p>Hice una cuenta regresiva, que de nada sirvió. Inhalé aire por mi boca, un sudor frio recorrió mi frente, estaba mareada y perdiendo el control de mi cuerpo, parecía que la vida se estaba yendo de mis manos.</p><p>Saqué de mi bolso el frasco de Neuryl 2. Un horrible dolor atravesó mi pecho, solté el recipiente el cual cayó a mis pies y, comenzó a rodar en dirección al rio.</p><p>—No—fue lo único que pudo salir débilmente de mis labios, mi vista se estaba nublando, la agonía era intolerable a este punto.</p><p>Ayuda, por favor</p><p>—¡Yo lo atrapo! —un chico corrió a toda prisa tras el frasco, evitando que este cayera al agua, me fue difícil distinguirlo. Supuse que, la cosa de gran tamaño sobre su espalda era una ¿guitarra? Se giró hacia mí, el desconocido apresuró sus pasos hacia mí.</p><p>—Abre tus labios—escuché una voz familiar. Me negaba a creer en un jodido milagro, no podía ser, esta maldita ciudad no me daba nada bueno. Hice lo que me pidió, sentí la capsula siendo depositada sobre mi lengua—bebé el agua, te ayudaré a sostener el termo—el frio liquido paso por mi garganta, junto a la píldora.</p><p>El pánico no abandonó mi cuerpo, la pastilla tardaría un rato en hacer efecto, no podía batallar más, lentamente me desvanecía, sus manos sujetaron las mías.</p><p>—Pondré tus manos sobre mis hombros—su voz sonaba preocupada, hice mi último esfuerzo por aferrarme a la tela de su camisa, el hizo unos movimientos que apenas pude distinguir. Escuché los murmullos de personas que estaban rodeándonos... ¡Lo que faltaba! publico viendo lo patética que era.</p><p>—El mundo no importa, solo somos tú, mi guitarra y yo—pronunció firme—asentí, un cálido sentimiento luchaba por brotar de entre mi pánico, alguien estaba siendo amable conmigo—sigue la tonada con tu respiración ¿de acuerdo? —No dije nada, solo acaté sus indicaciones.</p><p>Una dulce melodía broto de las cuerdas de la guitarra, era lenta, lo cual me permitió acoplar mi respiración a ella, la medicina estaba haciendo efecto, pestañé un par de veces permitiendo a mi vista aclararse, para mi sorpresa me encontré con un par de celestes que estaban clavados sobre mis zafiros. Él sonrió de boca cerrada, lo cual provocó un sonrojo en mis mejillas.</p><p>¡No podía creer a quien tenía frente a mí! . Era Luka, él me había auxiliado. Quería lanzarme a sus brazos en agradecimiento, pero aún no tenía el control total de mi cuerpo.</p><p>—Lo estás haciendo bien Marinette—¡Recuerda mi nombre! Una risa boba salió de mis labios. El agotamiento hizo su aparición.</p><p>Ahora era consiente de mi entorno y mi sonrojo abarco todo mi rostro. Luka estaba arrodillado frente a mí, tocando su guitarra, mientras mis manos descansaban sobre sus tibios y fuertes hombros, nuestras miradas fijas, el uno al otro.</p><p>—¡Le está proponiendo matrimonio! —chillo una voz desconocida. Había olvidado a las personas a nuestro alrededor, que observaban y ¡graban!</p><p>Quité mis manos de Luka, reculé en la banca; buscando las palabras para explicar nuestra peculiar posición. El ojiceleste se puso de pie, sostuvo la guitarra a un lado.</p><p>—Nos dan privacidad por favor—las personas se miraron dudosas entre si—quiero saber la respuesta a mi propuesta y Marinette...es tímida—giró hacia mi regalándome un guiño.</p><p>Je meurs.</p><p>Muero.</p><p>Nuestro público se dispersó de a poco, unos miraban con ternura a nuestra dirección y unas chicas se mordían los labios mientras tomaban fotos indiscretas a Luka.</p><p>No puedo culparlas, el ojizarco llevaba un centro blanco, dejando al descubierto sus fornidos brazos, desde mi posición podía ver su tonificada espalda≪ que ganas de dejar mis uñas sobre ella ¡gobiérnate, Marinette! ≫, atada a su cintura llevaba una camisa de tartán azul y negra, lástima que cubría su retaguardia, pues con esos jeans grises ajustados, no dudo de la deliciosa vista de sus duraznos ¡Marinette concéntrate!</p><p>—Lo siento por el malentendido de la propuesta—su disculpa me regresó al mundo real—, no iba a dejar que se enteraran de algo que es muy personal para ti.</p><p>—Gracias—susurré débilmente, ante la fatiga por el reciente ataque. Saqué de mi bolso una toallita húmeda, que usé para limpiar las lágrimas y el sudor de mi rostro.</p><p>—¿Desde cuando tienes los ataques? ¿estás sola? ¿te sientes mareada? ¿ya comiste algo? —, Luka me bombardeaba con preguntas, me entregó el frasco de mis medicinas.</p><p>—Son muchas preguntas ¿no crees? —bromee, dispuesta a contestarlas, por extraño que sonará, Luka me generaba una confianza inexplicable.</p><p>—Perdona, no soy bueno con las palabras—su mano derecha paso su uñeta sobre las cuerdas—la música se expresa mejor por mí.</p><p>—No tienes por qué disculparte, estoy agradecida por tu ayuda—posé mi mano sobre la suya—estaba asustada, vulnerable y tú me ayudaste, no sé cómo pagarte este favor.</p><p>—Claro que no—él apoyo su mano sobre la mía—, que estés bien es suficiente recompensa para mí.</p><p>Es un ángel encarnado.</p><p>—Deja llamó a Alix y le aviso donde estamos, para que venga por ti.</p><p>¿Escuché bien? ¿Alix? ¿Conoce a mi amiga?</p><p>—¿Tu? —el azabache separó sus manos de las mías y saco su móvil—¿Conoces a Alix Kubdel? —.Me paré de golpe y mi cartera cayó al piso ¡Torpe Marinette!</p><p>—¿Eh? Sí, la conozco, estuve en tu casa el martes recién pasado—, respondió, agachándose a tomar mis cosas.</p><p>[¿Necesitas ayuda?]</p><p>La voz familiar.</p><p>¡Luka, es el famoso amigo que Alix quería presentarme! Y me vio llorando por mi ex.</p><p>Trágame tierra.</p><p>—Estos diseños están increíbles ¿son tuyos? —lo miré aterrada por lo que mi mente estaba procesando, relajé mis facciones al notar mi portafolio en sus manos.</p><p>—S-sí, lo son...digo si son míos—sobre expliqué.</p><p>—¿Me dejas ojearlo un poco más? Alix ya viene en camino—me informó, yo asentí, él me mostro el mensaje de una preocupada Alix.</p><p>Lo siento amiga, siempre te causo problemas.</p><p>El sonido de una notificación se escuchó y provenía del celular de Luka. Él lo reviso y su semblante sereno paso a uno apesadumbrado.</p><p>—Me temó que debo irme ¿puedo llevarme el libro? —sus ojos al verme eran nuevamente serenos—mi hermana trabaja en Gabriel's, es una empresa bien posicionada en esto de la moda, ella está en el área de recursos humanos, si lo que ve le gusta, no dudo que te llamará.</p><p>Gabriel's era una Haute Couture de talla mundial. Una oportunidad de entrevistarme con esa empresa sería mi pase directo al éxito si era seleccionada.</p><p>Una oportunidad que una llamada de Burgeois, destrozará en segundos.</p><p>Lo que paso con Balthazar era un claro ejemplo de lo que podía suceder. Oculté mi pesar, sonreí de forma gentil hacia Luka.</p><p>—Gracias, adelante, puedes mostrarlo a tu hermana, sería un honor tener una oportunidad con una Haute Couture.</p><p>—De nuevo, no tienes nada que agradecer. Intentó ayudar a mi nueva amiga Londinense—¡Auch! —te haré saber en cuanto tenga noticias ¿Me das tu número?</p><p>Te doy lo que tú quieras.</p><p>Entre tartamudeos le dicte mi teléfono y, él me devolvió el suyo con una llamada perdida.</p><p>—Estaremos en contacto Marinette—mi nombre emanar de sus labios, era música para mis oídos—. De pronto Luka elevó su mano. Saludaba a alguien, di media vuelta y a unas tres cuadras vi a Alix y Max, que caminaba hacia nosotros, les saludé de igual forma, ellos correspondieron, pero Alix hizo un gesto de reprimenda, me esperaba un buen sermón en casa—. Me retiro, quedas en buenas manos, trata de descansar y procura no pasear sola por favor.</p><p>—L-o lo haré ¿te marchas? —indagué, al ver como bebía agua de su termo, del cual bebi hace unos minutos.</p><p>¡Un beso indirecto!</p><p>—No tengo opción—murmuro entre dientes—Nos estaremos viendo Ma-Ma-Marinette—chasqueó sus dedos y, apunto en mi dirección con su voz más animada.</p><p>No siento mis piernas.</p><p>Tomó su guitarra, la cual previamente había guardado en el estuche y agarro su morral. Yo me limité a agitar mi mano en señal de despedida, pues su actitud me había dejado sin palabras. Luego echo a correr por el Pont Neuf. Lo vi marchar hasta que su figura ya no fue visible, suspiré. Luka era un gran chico, era mucho pedir que estuviera soltero.</p><p>Por otro lado, había decidido poner mi corazón en cuarentena, porque mi ex era casi igual a ese rebelde de mechas azules: gentiles al principio...pero cuando el éxito toca a sus puertas, es muy poco probable que quieran seguir a tu lado.</p><p>—Un día dejarás de torturar mi corazón—alcé mi vista al cartel que antes estaban instalando. Me sorprendí de sobremanera, al leer lo que ahora se reflejaba en la publicidad completa</p><p>≪Gabriel's viste a (el nombre de mi ex) para La Gala de Los Premios de la Academia de cine≫</p><p>Putain de vie</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hola mis invocadores e invocadoras,</p><p>Marinette trata de sobrellevar la realidad, donde debe aceptar que su ex ha decidido continuar  con su vida, sin ella. Puede que nuestra protagonista se de un taco de ojo con Luka, pero sus inseguridades respecto a intentar algo con alguien más, la mantienen como simple espectadora.</p><p>Luka es todo lo que cualquier chica desea...aparentemente. Este bombón es una caja de sorpresas.</p><p>Gracias por leer, recomendar y comentar. Nos leemos luego</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Embustes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[ —No me gustan los arreglos florales; prefiero un hermoso rosal, cada que brote una rosa, recordaré con cariño a la persona que me la obsequió—me avergoncé al confesar esto, a mi novio. Él entrelazó mi mano con la suya e ingresábamos al apartamento que compartiríamos.</p><p>—Entonces...—él abrió las puertas de vidrio que daban a la terraza—prometo que construiré un hermoso rosal en esta área. Cuando brote una rosa, te recordará cuanto te amo mi Musa.]</p><p>La fría brisa que anunciaba una tormenta golpeo mi rostro, sacándome de mi ensoñación, observé el panorama de nubes grises cubriendo el cielo. Esta era mi vida ahora, un cumulo de nubes negras y metas vacías.</p><p>Por qué aún recordaba a mi ex, cuando él ya me ha olvidado por completo.</p><p>Spring</p><p>Retrocedí dos pasos al evocar aquella palabra y, con terror me adentré a mi habitación.</p><p>Peine mis azabaches cabellos hacia atrás, tratando de calmar lo que mi mente estaba procesando y, para colmo, lo acontecido en Pont Neuf ≪mi ataque de pánico en público≫ hizo que Cherry Hair se pusiera histérica, movió cielo y mar para contactar con mi psiquiatra.</p><p>Al verla tan preocupada, decidí guardarme el incidente con Balthazar, si se enteraba seguro no me deja salir sin escolta ≪con eso de que ese pervertido tenía en su poder mis datos personales≫. Me limite a contarle lo lindo y atento que fue Luka conmigo, pero ella siguió enfrascada en el ≪si hubieras estado sola ¿No quiero ni imaginarme? ≫</p><p>Baje las escaleras acomodando mi sweeter gris con la leyenda "Life is sweeter with you" vaya ironía con esa frase. Pronto mi "Doctor favorito" llamaría. Max y Alix se habían ido a dar una vuelta para darme privacidad. Aunque no lo consideraba necesario, estaban enterados de casi todos los acontecimientos que, desencadenaron mi depresión.</p><p>Ahí estaba, frente a mi computadora, esperando. Omitiría la parte del acoso sexual que, provocó el ataque de pánico de hoy, no quería ahondar en el tema con mi psiquiatra, él sin duda me pediría que denunciara al sujeto. ¿Con que pruebas? No tenía modo de comprobar si lo dicho por este hombre era real o no ≪con respecto a la llamada de Chloe≫ y por el lado del ataque, no tenía testigos, era mi palabra contra la suya y sabía de sobra que significaba eso.</p><p>Hace mucho tiempo, dejé que esa rubia mimada se saliera con la suya, con tal de no perjudicar la reputación de mis padres que, con tanto esfuerzo se habían hecho de una gran fama, cómo cocineros estrella en Londres. También protegí a Bridgette y su familia ≪aunque Félix no me caiga nada bien≫ ella se enteró del problema, pero solo lo que los medios informaron. Le mentí, asegurándole que todo se hubo arreglado bajo la mesa.</p><p>¿El precio que pague? Depresión, ansiedad, ataques de pánico y un intento de suicidio...un precio muy alto, por algo que nunca hice.</p><p>Todo eso me llevó a ser internada en la clínica que administraba en Gales, el mellizo de Bridgette. Alix les hizo creer a todos, que yo estuve con ella tramitando unos convenios con mi marca en París.</p><p>Puse de mi parte en la clínica, portándome bien y asistiendo a mis terapías. Luego de dos meses fui dada de alta. Todo por una razón, el no abandonar por mucho tiempo el apartamento al que esperaba que mi ex regresará...como lo prometió.</p><p>¿Y qué pinta mi psiquiatra en todo esto?: Marín Wang fue mi amistoso vecino en los años que viví en el bloque de apartamentos con mis padres, cuando él iba a ingresar a su residencia para egresar como psiquiatra, se me declaró y yo... lo rechacé ¿la razón? un día antes mi actual ex se hubo confesado y le correspondí.</p><p>La vida y sus ironías, nos situó una noche a Marín y a mí en el apartamento que compartía con mi ex, justo el día que fui dada de alta de la clínica; esto porque mi psiquiatra se ofreció a llevarme a mi departamento. Al llegar, la conserje me confirmó que, nadie aparte de Max y Alix habían pasado por el lugar. La tristeza me embargo. "Mi amigo", ¡mi psiquiatra!, no se le ocurrió mejor idea para aliviar mi pena que ¡follar!</p><p>¡Se aprovecho de la vulnerabilidad de mis sentimientos!</p><p>No vengas con esos reproches, aceptaste de buenas a primeras.</p><p>¡Eso no justifica nada!</p><p>Sin duda estoy loca, discutiendo con mi yo interno.</p><p>—¡Aaah! —tremendo susto me sacó el tono de la videollamada≪ es ahora o nunca ≫después de mucho tiempo, iba a encarar a mi "amigo". Quien únicamente se había limitado a enviarme las recetas y, consultarme sobre mi estado por email.</p><p>Inhale y exhale aire para tranquilizarme. Presioné el botón de responder.</p><p>—Bonne Nuit? Buenas noches —, miré el reloj en la pared; marcaba las 5pm, él estaba en Corea del Sur, con 7 horas adelantadas al horario francés ¿creo? mi psiquiatra me observó, con su habitual mirada de pocos amigos.</p><p>— An-nyeong-ha-se-yo Buenos días, para ti, Marinette—¿qué mi mamá qué? —en Corea, son las 12am ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —Su voz rasposa y afilada, trajo a mi mente las palabras obscenas que él pronunciaba cerca de mi oreja, cuando tuvimos aquel desliz en Londres.</p><p>¡¿Qué?! soy humana.</p><p>La singular voz de Marín se escucharía muy bien en un programa de radio nocturno, de esos donde el locutor con su voz seductora induce a confesar las más bajas pasiones y oscuros secretos.</p><p>Si hablamos de su aspecto físico, Marín Wang no es alguien fácil de ignorar. El euroasiático es esa clase de chico que, si pasa a tú lado, haría que ignores a todos a tu alrededor solo para admirarlo, hasta perderle de vista. Tiene 28 años, pero parece de 20; su rostro bien perfilado, frente ligeramente estrecha, nariz respingada; pómulos marcados, mentón estrecho y labios con el arco bien definido. Sus ojos grises e inexpresivos lo hacen dueño de una mirada despectiva y atractiva a la vez.</p><p>Su cabello es negro con reflejos azulados, más oscuros que los míos. Gusta de los cortes asimétricos, de preferencia con el fleco más largo que el resto de su cabello. Marín no es amante de los deportes, es bastante sedentario y adora los libros. Por algo se lleva bien con su cuñado. El oji-gris tiene una complexión delgada con una ligera tonificación en brazos, abdomen y pecho.</p><p>Lo recuerdas muy bien, tus manos acariciaron esas partes cuando lo cabalgabas feliz de la vida.</p><p>Me di una bofetada mental. Iba centrarme en evadir los temas que había decidido omitir en esta sesión.</p><p>—Siento interrumpir sus vacaciones Dr. Wang—¡nada! ni una palabra, solo me observaba. Cualquiera diría que su imagen estaba pausada.</p><p>Debía ser cuidadosa con mis gestos, Marín no clavaba su mirada de esa manera en vano: es una especie de polígrafo andante, difícilmente se le puede engañar.</p><p>—Alix pagó por una sesión; así que, tienes—levantó su brazo izquierdo y con un ademán, la manga de su gabacha dejó al descubierto su "carísimo" reloj—sesenta minutos—bajo los brazos y entrecruzó sus manos sobre su escritorio—el reloj comienza a correr Marinette; tic, toc.</p><p>Olvide mencionar, lo odioso que es este hombre.</p><p>Cuando se te confesó, fue el ser humano más divino del mundo... y tu arruinaste ese momento con: "discúlpame ya estoy saliendo con otra persona que es..."</p><p>¡Deja de reprocharme el pasado, jodida voz interior! En mi defensa, tenía 17 años cuando eso paso, era muy joven...</p><p>Y estúpida.</p><p>—Bueno, pues...verá—para empezar, ignoraría sus pesadas respuestas que, buscaban arrinconarme y hacerme soltar todo de golpe, no en valde era psiquiatra.</p><p>—Nos conocemos de años Marinette, deja las formalidades.</p><p>—Ok, en primer lugar—continué. Evitaba sentirme incomoda por su mirada fija—he tenido tres ataques de pánico, uno cuando empacaba mis cosas en Londres y dos estando en París.</p><p>Miré de reojo la Tablet a mi lado, esta mostraba las imágenes en tiempo real fuera de la casa. Temía que Balthazar se apersonará a mi morada: él tenía en su poder mi dirección y sin duda, un resentimiento por la paliza que le di. Un día buscaría venganza.</p><p>—¿Qué los provocó? —él oji-gris anotaba despreocupado en su Notebook.</p><p>—El primer ataque sucedió...—colé mis piernas dentro del amplio sweeter, para sentir algo de seguridad —...cuando recordé los acontecimientos del reality y del porque me marchaba de Londres.</p><p>—¿Recordaste todo a detalle o eran imágenes al azar?</p><p>—Fueron en orden, pude controlarlo con el medicamento.</p><p>—¿Cuál ingeriste?</p><p>—Neuryl 2.</p><p>—¿En la dosis que prescribí? —Primer strike: Me mordí los labios, hacía tiempo que no seguía las indicaciones de la receta—. Ya veo ¿Qué provoco el segundo ataque? —el polígrafo humano descubrió en mi silencio, la respuesta que buscaba.</p><p>Bien, está explicación sería una ola de palabras evasivas. Era vergonzoso confesar ante mi "pretendiente" ≪si es que aún siente algo por mi≫, que mi ex tenía una nueva relación, lo cual supe por la entrevista que dio en televisión, en consecuencia: mis sentimientos colapsaron.</p><p>Me sentí estúpida, pues después de acostarme con Marín, la culpa me embargo; al punto de reprochárselo al azabache en el momento, cegada por la boba ilusión que mi ex regresaría y yo le había sido infiel. Y mi ex, para ese entonces, seguro ya estaba saliendo con su actual pareja.</p><p>Abracé mis piernas, como si eso ocultará mi vergüenza ¿Por qué lamento eso? ¿Marín me gusta? O solo es una simple reacción por el recuerdo de nuestro candente encuentro. Sentí mis mejillas arder ante el calor concentrado en ellas.</p><p>—¿Marinette? —, me llamó con su aterciopelada voz— vous êtes doué? Estas bien ¿Pasa algo? Estas sonrojada, transpiras y evitas mirarme ¿Acaso yo...?</p><p>—¡La persona que amaba confirmó que tiene a alguien más en su vida! —, me sinceré, Marín es mi psiquiatra, nada más, él no merece a una persona inestable como yo—mi ex siguió con su vida, sin explicarme porqué me dejó un jodido año esperando en ese apartamento—me puse de pie, la silla cayo contra el piso y alcé los brazos mientras caminaba en círculos—. La gente en París lo cree un héroe, pero para mí, es el villano de mi película—quería odiar a mi ex, culparlo de lo que era mi vida ahora; pero sabía de sobra que esto, era el resultado de mis estúpidas decisiones.</p><p>No podía caminar por la calle sin temor a sufrir un ataque de pánico, les mentía a mis amigos para hacerles creer que todo iba bien. Una tan sola vez en mi vida quería tener una noche tranquila, sin horribles pesadillas despertándome todos los días a las 2 de la madrugada ¡Odio este trastornó! ¡Odio en lo que me está convirtiendo!</p><p>Que suis-je? ¿Qué soy? que suis-je en train de faire? ¿Qué estoy haciendo?</p><p>—Marinette...</p><p>—El día de hoy, sufrí un ataque en plena calle y, de no ser por Luka, un chico amable y bondadoso, habría sido el hazme reír en algún estúpido video de la red. ¿La razón? Un tipo casi abusa de mí en una entrevista de trabajo—mi mandíbula temblaba y mi voz se estaba quebrando— lo último que recuerdo de ese asqueroso sujeto, es haberlo golpeado y salir de ahí a gran velocidad. Chloe les ha dicho a todas las casas de moda, que soy la peor persona que el mundo ha parido y, ellos se toman la libertad de atacarme, creyendo que hacen justicia ante los hechos de los cuales ¡injustamente me acusa esa estúpida oxigenada!</p><p>No podía callarme, cada palabra dicha era una cadena que se ataba a mi cuello, cortando lentamente mi respiración. Estaba hiperventilando.</p><p>—Marinette—Marín me llamó con un tono neutral, a duras penas vi que estaba de pie—sigue el ritmo de mi respiración—el comenzó a exhalar e inhalar de manera pausada. Intenté seguirle, pero el sentimiento de vacío se apoderaba de mi cuerpo, miré la Tablet con la imagen del exterior temiendo que apareciera el rostro de Balthazar, buscando lograr mi silencio ante su bajeza—¿Recuerdas cuando Bridgette le dio una paliza a Félix? —miré extrañada a Marín ¿Por qué sacaba ese tema? —él la acusaba de acoso, pero ella en realidad, siempre visitaba el dojo de mi abuelo para entrenar a los más pequeños...</p><p>—Félix no lo sabía y al verla llegar todos los días...—comencé a seguir la conversación de forma inconsciente—, asumió que lo estaba acosando.</p><p>—Exacto.</p><p>Volví a tener el control de mi cuerpo, el cansancio se hizo presente. Agarré la silla nuevamente y me desplomé sobre esta. Gracias a Marín había controlado un nuevo episodio de pánico.</p><p>—Recuerdas los medicamentos que ingeriste aparte del Neuryl 2— él tomó asiento y agarró su notebook.</p><p>—Alix me dijo que, el Doctor que Luka llamó, me inyectó Clonazepam</p><p>—¿Te dijo la cantidad que te administro?</p><p>—No—el continúo anotando, me sentí un poco incomoda, parecía que lo recién confesado de mis labios, no le importó.</p><p>Él también paso página, al igual que todos. Yo sigo estancada en el mismo capítulo.</p><p>Marín levanto su rostro, esbozando una "sonrisa". Parecía un asesino complacido de hacerse con el arma correcta, para cometer el crimen perfecto...</p><p>Nota mental: Dejar de ver esos programas de investigaciones que le encantan a Alix. O se hará habitual describir a las personas cómo psicópatas.</p><p>—Tu error está en no medir las dosis de los medicamentos que te he recetado.</p><p>—Vaya, no lo hubiera imaginado—ironicé, luego de todas las cosas que dije, mi problema eran los medicamentos. Y mi vida de mierda ¿Qué?</p><p>—La falta o el exceso de dosis, hace que estés a la defensiva, como ahora—, su estúpida sonrisa y su gélida mirada me ponían de nervios—En primer lugar, cada trastorno de ansiedad supone tratamientos distintos, obviamente cada persona es diferente y el tratamiento debe ajustarse al paciente.</p><p>—Dejé de consumirlas en orden, porque no quiero ser una farmacodependiente.</p><p>—Consumirlos de manera errática te expone a una sobredosis. Si dejas de tomar las dosis de clonazepam de golpe, vas a tener síntomas de abstinencia, tales como: aparición o empeoramiento de convulsiones y alucinaciones, cambios en tu comportamiento, transpiración, temblores incontrolables de alguna parte de tu cuerpo, calambres musculares, ansiedad o dificultad para dormir o permanecer dormida. Con ello tu concentración, se verá disminuida, dando más realce al problema que a la solución.</p><p>Los dos nos quedamos en silencio, observándonos fijamente, el vacío en su fría mirada se coló hasta mi alma, provocando que desviara mis azules. Él tenía un punto, claro, aunque eso no me haría desistir de mi postura.</p><p>—Los consumo en orden ¿y después qué? —apoye mi mejilla sobre la palma de mi mano—mis problemas se solucionarán y seré feliz.</p><p>Menuda actitud infantil, que me cargaba.</p><p>—Si sigues ocultando las cosas como hasta ahora, solo iras cavando un agujero del cual no podrás salir.</p><p>—¿Qué? Yo no... A-a-además, si oculto cosas es con la finalidad de proteger a mis seres amados.</p><p>—Marinette, ocultando la verdad, te lastimas y a tus seres queridos por igual—Marín ahora estaba preocupado, sus labios fruncidos lo delataban—. Sufriste acoso sexual a causa de las difamaciones de Chloe, si necesitas pruebas para acusar a esos dos, te sugiero que hables con mi hermana menor, es una buena abogada, lo sabes.</p><p>—Chloe no es una adversaría que se deba subestimar, si Bridgette se involucra, no dudo que esa rubia buscará atacar a su familia. No me perdonaría que le hicieran daño a Lowell por mi culpa.</p><p>—La rubia confía en que tu no harás nada, sus movimientos son torpes y dejan una gran brecha, donde puedes atacarla. A quien no debes subestimar es a Bridgette, no en valde ha ganado importantes y difíciles casos. Ella entenderá y le hará muy feliz ayudarte a limpiar tu nombre—Marín peino su fleco hacia atrás, la comisura de su labio derecho dibujo una sonrisa pilluela—cómo a mí me hace feliz el poder ayudarte.</p><p>Él se preocupaba por mí.</p><p>Las palabras dichas por él me daban un poco de esperanza, esperanza que se esfumó al recordar quién está detrás de Chloe, la razón por la que ella se mueve libremente, sin temor a las represarías. No pondría en riesgo a Bridgette y a Lowell.</p><p>—¿Marinette?</p><p>—Bridgette vendrá esta semana a París, tal vez hablé con ella del asunto.</p><p>—De acuerdo—contestó serio. Él descifró en mis facciones, mi negativa a tocar el tema con su hermana.</p><p>Lo siento, hay mucho en riesgo.</p><p>—Te enviaré una nueva receta, la cual espero que sigas al pie de la letra, la dosis máxima de Benzodiazepinas no debe exceder los 20mg—Marín dejó de anotar en su notebook—. La psicóloga Aurore Beauréal, va a apoyarte con terapias ocupacionales, para que logres sobrellevar tu reciente ruptura y no te perjudique en tus ataques de pánico.</p><p>Aurore, la ex de Marín. Lo supe cuando estuve internada en la clínica.</p><p>—¿Debo viajar a Gales? —inquirí.</p><p>—Ella viaja todos los fines de semana a París, te visitará personalmente el domingo de la siguiente semana.</p><p>—¿Por qué tú no puedes ayudarme con ese tema?</p><p>——¿sentí? ¡descarado! Mi rostro se puso rojo cómo un tomate. Busqué que sus grises me vieran, pero el bajo la vista para escribir—. A partir de ahora, estas en reposo absoluto— salí de mi ensoñación para protestar, pero él continuó—haré un espacio en mi agenda, para que retomemos las sesiones personales, las realizaremos vía online. Así podré apoyarte con tu ansiedad, depresión y los constantes ataques de pánico. Si no descansas lo suficiente, tendrás un arranque de ira. Hoy fue conmigo, mañana será con un empleador. Primero que nada, necesitas adaptarte al estilo de vida parisino. Max y Alix pueden apoyarte con ello.</p><p>—No puedo quedarme de brazos cruza...—mi protesta quedó en el aire.</p><p>—Iré a visitarte dentro de un mes para realizar una sesión de recuerdo—fruncí el ceño—los ataques de pánico son alertas de tu cuerpo, estas desarrollando un miedo irracional hacia algo y, la sesión de recuerdo me ayudará a encontrar ese algo.</p><p>¡Sesión de recuerdo!</p><p>En ella debó narrar todos los acontecimientos que sucedieron previo a mi depresión e intento de suicidio: Ser culpada de algo que jamás hice, mi pelea con Alya, mi separación con mi ex, la salida del reality, el hashtag que crearon con mi nombre...</p><p>Un segundo ¡Marín vendrá a mi casa! De ninguna manera me quedaré a solas con él.</p><p>—¿Tu y yo solos? —indagué.</p><p>—El tiempo se terminó—revisó su reloj, sin responder a mi pregunta—, te llamaré el domingo de la siguiente semana, para ver como llevas la nueva dosis y los temas que quedaron pendientes.... Tto man-na-yo Marinette, hasta pronto, Marinette—su voz profunda pronunciando mi nombre, provocó que mi garganta se secará.</p><p>—D'accord... á plus tard, de acuerdo, hasta luego—. Pronuncié con algo de dificultad, supuse que se estaba despidiendo. Su gélida y penetrante mirada fue lo último que vi al finalizar la llamada.</p><p>¿Marín aún gustaba de mí? Su: "Por obvias razones Marinette, unas que tu bien conoces...y sentiste" Me daba entender que sí. Pero...yo ¿Qué sentía por él? Es guapo, con un carácter extraño...</p><p>¡Tengo el mundo sobre mis hombros y, estoy divagando si aún le gusto a mi psiquiatra o él a mí!</p><p>Necesito enfocar mis prioridades. Con un leve empujón arrastré la silla hacia atrás y clavé mi vista al techo. Mi nueva vida no comenzó con pie derecho: nueva dosis de medicamentos, incertidumbre con respecto a conseguir un trabajo y para rematar, ataques de pánico constantes. Olvide mencionar que, una loca me está difamando y la gente le está creyendo.</p><p>Tú sabes que hacer para que tus problemas desaparezcan.</p><p>El sonido singular de notificación me volvió a la realidad, olvidé mencionarle a Marín, sobre mis constantes pensamientos suicidas. Abrí el correo en mi computadora, era de parte del antipático azabache. Contenía la hora de la cita con mi psicóloga y la de él, además de la receta médica, la cual imprimí para poder comprar en la farmacia.</p><p>—¡Mini bug! —la escotilla del piso de mi habitación se abrió de golpe—¡Respeto tu privacidad tocando tu puerta!¡pero reafirmo mi autoridad como tu amiga, entrando de todos modos!</p><p>Del susto que me dio mi loca amiga pelirroja, caí de espaldas con todo y silla.</p><p>—¡No tocaste la puerta! —reclamé adolorida—¡no vuelvas hacer eso, casi me da un infarto! —me puse de pie y levanté la silla.</p><p>—Exageras Mini bug, no fue para tanto—cruzó sus brazos y miró de reojo la pantalla de mi computadora—¿Ya terminó la sesión?</p><p>—Por suerte—rezongué.</p><p>—Caramba con ese genio.</p><p>—A veces, el Doctor Wang saca lo peor de mí.</p><p>—Necesitabas la terapia, lo habías evadido por mucho tiempo.</p><p>Si supieras que, no nos evadíamos por las terapias.</p><p>—Debo habituarme de nuevo, las intervenciones serán semanales de ahora en adelante, hasta que mi estado mejoré—le informé, tecleando en mi Tablet las fechas de mis citas, psicológica y psiquiátrica.</p><p>—Tengo una noticia que mejorara eso—dio unos pequeños aplausos—Luka llamó hace rato, cómo te dejaste el celular en la cocina lo respondí por ti—le miré extrañada y luego con preocupación, pensé que ella le había dicho a Luka que estaba con mi psiquiatra...si él se enteraba, dejaría de verme con ternura para observarme con lastima—, descuida no le dije que estabas con el Doctor Wang, esa es cosa nuestra—me guiño el ojo y suspiré con alivio— Luka dijo que Juleka su hermana—hizo pausa dramática—¡Va entrevistarte mañana!</p><p>—¿¡En serio!?</p><p>—¡Síiii!</p><p>Las dos nos abrazamos y comenzamos a gritar emocionadas.</p><p>—¡Esto es un sueño! —exclamé eufórica. Luka había cumplido su promesa de mostrar mi portafolio a su hermana, ese hombre sin duda era mi ángel guardián.</p><p>Olvidas que te mandaron a reposo absoluto. En cuanto a la entrevista, si Chloe llama, no pasaras ni de la entrada de Gabriel's.</p><p>Mi algarabía desapareció y Cherry Hair lo notó.</p><p>—Tranquila, no será como tú última entrevista, donde ese tipo quería que trabajaras por dos meses sin goce de sueldo—mencionó la mentira que inventé, respecto a Balthazar—él dijo que es para una pasantía con goce de sueldo en el atelier, y si les gusta tu desempeño, te darán el puesto de manera permanente.</p><p>Medité por un segundo: tomaré los medicamentos en orden, eso mejorara mi estado de ánimo y con respecto a Chloe, si Juleka es igual a Luka, le pediré un mes de prueba para demostrar que lo que dice esa rubia, no son más que embustes.</p><p>—¿A qué hora es la cita en Gabriel's?</p><p>•• &lt;&lt;────≪•◦⚜◦•≫────&gt;&gt; ••</p><p>El día había llegado, me presentaría a la oficina de recursos humanos para ser entrevistada por Juleka, lo cual me tranquilizaba, luego del incidente con Balthazar, temía estar en una entrevista a solas con un hombre.</p><p>Iba vestir el tradicional traje negro, por aquello del toque sobrio y formal, pero Cherry Hair me convenció de mostrar mi creatividad y un atuendo colorido era lo mejor. Así que el ganador fue un traje que diseñe para la pasarela de London Fashion Week, un año antes de graduarme.</p><p>Mi diseño era una chaqueta de algodón con corte asimétrico, un cinto delgado a la cintura, una falda plisada larga de tul en capas, el color de las prendas era rosa vieja. Para combinar con el outfit, me puse unos zapatos de tacón alto, con un moño a cada lado de las correas que, se sujetaban al tobillo, y eran de color beige. Todo el coordinado no era de mis colores favoritos en la actualidad. Me anime a portarlo porque me recordaba un poco a Londres, donde los tonos pastel predominan y, era una forma de mostrar la alta costura de aquella ciudad.</p><p>Até mi cabello azabache en una bella trenza de espiga lateral izquierda, que decoré con dos prendedores de flores de cerezo al costado de mi fleco.</p><p>—Luces encantadora Mini bug—me alagó Alix, sonreí por cortesía, no me sentía para nada de esa forma, más bien el atuendo por si solo lo era—ahora voy a maquillarte, verás que estarán impresionados con tu talento—. Resaltó mis ojos azules con un eyeliner estilo rumwaychic; pinto mis labios en un tono rosa con algo de gloss.</p><p>Para cuando Cherry Hair finalizó, yo parecía una adolescente y no una joven de 22 años. Antes que pudiera rezongar me empujo a la salida, el reloj marcaba las 2pm y la entrevista era a las 3pm.</p><p>—Más despacio, los tacones y los escalones no se llevan bien—me quejé.</p><p>—Acostúmbrate, la vida en París es muy ajetreada. Pasaremos por un bocadillo en el camino ¿tomaste tu medicina? —asentí, ayer al terminar de contarle lo que paso en la sesión con Marín ≪omitiendo ciertos detalles cómo: el incidente de Balthazar, las llamadas de Chloe a todas las casas de moda ; hablar con Bridgette sobre el caso y saber si aún le gustaba a mi psiquiatra≫, fuimos a comprar las medicinas—Bien, tenemos que llegar a la calle Rue dú Départ, donde se encuentran las oficinas de Gabriel's, verás la torre Montparnasse.</p><p>Fue lo último que escuche antes de adentrarme a su Acura ILX. En el trayecto me negué a probar más de dos bocados de la crepa salada que Cherry Hair compro, los nervios no me dejaron comer a gusto.</p><p>—¡Olvidé llamar a Luka! —saqué mi móvil de mi cartera.</p><p>—Hazlo el lunes, Luka tiene ensayo para su próximo concierto; se concentra tanto en ello que, ignora todo medio de comunicación—me informó.</p><p>Aquello me sorprendió, eso explicaba la guitarra y su aspecto bohemio.</p><p>Un sexy músico rebelde</p><p>—¿Tiene una banda?</p><p>—Algo así—Alix se encogió de hombros, mientras maniobraba con el volante—el viernes de la semana que viene será su concierto, las llevaré a ti y a Brid.</p><p>Mi corazón se aceleró, vería a Luka tocar la guitarra de nuevo, suspiré ilusionada, algo bueno para esperar está semana.</p><p>París ya no me parecía un lugar sombrío, contemplaba sus mágicas calles con su combinación entre lo moderno y lo antiguo. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja decoro mis labios ¿sería bueno prepararle unos postres y llevarlos el día del concierto?</p><p>—Hemos llegado.</p><p>—¿Ah?</p><p>Alix me señaló la famosa Galeries Lafayette en la calle Rue dú Depart y junto a ella estaba la Torre Montparnasse; la cual era impresionante.</p><p>—Ahí están las oficinas administrativas de Gabriel's—me señaló un edificio frente a la torre—es donde Juleka dijo que te entrevistará. Antes, había un viejo hotel, el nuevo CEO lo mando a demoler y en su lugar construyeron ese edificio.</p><p>—Impressionnant—. Fue lo único que logré pronunciar. La edificación en cuestión era una sobria maravilla moderna de nueve pisos.</p><p>—Bien Mini bug, voy a esperarte en la cafetería que está al final de la cuadra—miré al frente y distinguí un local con unas sillas y sombrillas fuera. Me giré en su dirección y la abrazase.</p><p>—Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi—ella correspondió a mi abrazo—si el resultado no es favorable en esta entrevista, yo estoy feliz de que estés conmigo.</p><p>—No tienes nada que agradecer, lo hago con gusto, deja esos pensamientos negativos y entra a ese edificio. Determinada a quedarte con el puesto—su voz estaba a nada de quebrarse—. Tienes un talento increíble, ve y demuestra de que está hecha Marinette Dupain Cheng.</p><p>—Eso haré—hablé llena de confianza y me separé del abrazo. Abrí la puerta del auto y descendí de este, cerré la puerta. Alíx me llamó.</p><p>—Mini- bug, Marín quedo de llamarme en unos minutos, hay algunas cosas que quiere consultarme con relación a la sesión de ayer.</p><p>Iba a preguntarle que necesitaba saber él de mí, pero Alix ya había puesto en marcha el vehículo, dejándome de pie en la acera, rogando que ese azabache antipático no hablará de más.</p><p>La confidencia Doctor paciente le impide decir ciertos temas que se abordaron, y de los cuales yo...</p><p>¡Carajo! olvide decirle a Marín que era privado y que no.</p><p>Busqué mi cartera, para tomar mi celular y llamar a Cherry Hair. Le diría que había ciertas cosas que, no le conté a ella por miedo a su reacción</p><p>¡Con un demonio! No saqué mi cartera del auto. Mi optimismo comenzó a descender.</p><p>Este día no podía ser peor.</p><p>Caminé hasta la entrada de Gabriel's, miré mi reloj, marcaba las dos con cincuenta minutos, al menos estaba puntual. Las enormes puertas de vidrio se abrieron, permitiendo mi acceso al enorme edificio. La luz de sol se filtraba iluminando cada rincón del lugar, gracias a una cúpula de vidrio situada sobre los nueve pisos. Seguí observando el entorno, mi vista reparó en el enorme cuadro a escala de grises del famoso diseñador Gabriel Agreste con la leyenda ≪Aniversario Luctuoso≫ describiendo la fecha de nacimiento y de fallecimiento...</p><p>¡Es hoy!¡y yo vistiendo rosa pastel!</p><p>Esto debía tratarse de una estúpida broma o una maldición. Seguro esta edificación se construyó sobre un cementerio.</p><p>Las catacumbas te dicen algo.</p><p>¡Eso explica está racha de mala suerte!</p><p>Marinette por dios deja de divagar, piensa en la solución, demuestra que puedes sobrellevar esto...</p><p>—Buenas tardes ¿es usted la señorita Marinette Dupain? —.No.</p><p>—Si—tonta—Buenas tardes—debí negar mi nombre. Así me hubiera podido largar con mi frente en alto y no quedar cómo: "la chica del atuendo feliz, en el aniversario luctuoso del fundador"</p><p>La señorita que me saludó era una hermosa pelirroja con un bello corte estilo pixie, y enormes ojos verdes, vestía un blazer de corte italiano, con un cinturón que acentuaba su pequeña cintura. Llevaba una falda lápiz que realzaban sus caderas. Todo el traje en un impecable tono negro</p><p>—Bienvenida a Gabriel's—me extendió su mano, la cual estreche—un gusto conocerla Marinette, soy Ondine. Venga conmigo al segundo piso, por favor—su sonrisa no se borró en ningún momento.</p><p>—Es-este gracias; igualmente Ondine—ella soltó mi mano y con suma gracia camino hacia el ascensor, le seguí.</p><p>Subimos al cubículo y ella presionó el botón del segundo nivel.</p><p>—Nivel dos: recursos y talento humanos—una voz robotizada se escuchó, luego, la singular música del ascensor inundo el lugar.</p><p>En el reflejo de las paredes del cubículo, leí las letras del gafete de la pelirroja ≪Asistente del CEO≫ extraño: iba a reunirme con la encargada de recursos humanos, la secretaria del CEO no pintaba en nada. Mi mente repasó mi ingreso a las instalaciones, no había seguridad o algún otro empleado deambulando por la zona.</p><p>Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.</p><p>—Esperé en la sala—su mano me señalo un lugar bien iluminado, que contaba con unos sillones beige de cuero y un televisor que transmitía un canal al parecer de temas de moda y diseño—¿desea algo de beber? ¿agua, té, jugo, café?</p><p>Lo pensé un momento, aún tenía mi estomago cerrado por los nervios, no necesitaba una bebida pesada.</p><p>—Agua está bien, gracias—sonreí, ocultando mi intranquilidad, ella se marchó y me dirigí al área mencionada.</p><p>Había una puerta a mi costado derecho, con unas letras doradas ≪RH≫ la cual daba acceso a la oficina de recursos humanos. Fuera de este, estaba el escritorio de la recepcionista, con la computadora apagada y ningún documento sobre la mesa ¿Qué está pasando?</p><p>Tranquila Mari, es sábado, no todos trabajan este día.</p><p>—Aquí tiene su agua, esta fría. El área de empleados solo tenía de estas disponibles, hoy no es un día laboral en Gabriel's.</p><p>Eso confirmaba mi teoría, sentí mi alma volver a mi cuerpo. Vaya imaginación. Seguramente ella estaba cubriendo el turno de la recepcionista de esta área, no había razón por la cual alarmarme.</p><p>—Gracias, no tengo problema con la temperatura. Me preocupaba un poco que el lugar estuviera desolado, ahora se la razón.</p><p>—Tranquila—sonrió—, pronto le llamaré para su entrevista—sin más, se retiró por otro pasillo.</p><p>Ojalá, Marín pudiera verme ahora: "siendo toda una señorita seguridad". Tomé asiento en los mullidos sillones, la programación en la televisión no fue suficiente para mi mente ociosa.</p><p>Se supone que mi ex era la nueva imagen de Gabriel's, sin embargo, no había nada haciendo mención del asunto en el edificio, contrario a las calles de París que, estaban atestadas de publicidad respecto al tema.</p><p>¿Qué pasaría si me encuentro a mi ex en los pasillos de la empresa? ≪hipotéticamente hablando≫ ¿Qué le diría?, sin duda le daría una bofetada.</p><p>¡No! Me despedirían si hiciera eso...entonces; me acostaría con él.</p><p>Sexo de despedida.</p><p>¡No! Eso no sería justo para nosotros ni para su nueva pareja, no quiero ser... la otra.</p><p>No le debo luto a mi ex, podía iniciar una relación con alguien más o acostarme con quien quiera.</p><p>Y a medio coito nombrar a tu ex. Cómo paso con Marín.</p><p>Recordé el rostro consternado de Marín sobre mí. Sin duda debía cortar todo lazo de afecto con mi ex, de lo contrario no sería capaz de pasar página ≪Así como él lo hizo contigo≫ Ni Luka, Marín o algún otro podría llenar mi corazón, si no destierro a mi ex de este.</p><p>Enfoque mis azules al reloj de pared.</p><p>¡Tres y media!</p><p>Miré la desolada estancia, habían pasado treinta minutos después de la hora acordada, me puse de pie.</p><p>Solo tengo una respuesta para esto. Chloe.</p><p>¡Mostraré mi dignidad plantando cara! Encararé a Juleka, ella no tiene la culpa, pero estaba cansada de quedarme de brazos cruzados, debía luchar contra las habladurías de esa rubia.</p><p>Con eso en mente me arme de coraje, dispuesta a ingresar por esas puertas de vidrio templado. Frené cuando estas se abrieron de par en par.</p><p>Una esbelta chica hizo su aparición, parecía una modelo de la empresa. Su cabello lacio platinado le llegaba dos dedos debajo de la cintura, su piel canela combinaba perfecto con el color de sus guedejas. El tono de sus labios era nude resaltando lo carnoso de estos, su blusa de seda blanca y mangas largas acentuaba bien las siluetas de su torso; su cuello estaba adornado por un moño de gato que salía de la misma prenda. Su short negro de lino combinaba con sus botas negras de gamuza y tacón de aguja que llegaban arriba de la rodilla.</p><p>Enfoco sus ojos color miel en mí. Su mirada me recorrió de arriba abajo, sonrió torciendo su labio a modo de burla. No la culpaba, a su lado, mi ropa parecía la de una religiosa que, vendía revistas de puerta en puerta. Bajé mi rostro por la vergüenza, descuadraba por completo con el lugar, el luto, la elegancia y el glamur.</p><p>La mujer paso a mi lado, haciendo que sus pasos resonaran al pisar la cerámica, no me saludó. Mientras se dirigió al ascensor, escuché una risita de su parte.</p><p>No encajas en la alta costura ¡mírate!</p><p>Mi voz interior tenía razón, yo no pertenencia a este lugar.</p><p>—Señorita Marinette, pase por favor—Ondine me llamó, ella venía caminando por el pasillo contrario a las puertas del despacho.</p><p>—¿Qué paso? —mis sentimientos comenzaban a desestabilizarse, aun así, iba a consultarle a Juleka si el retrasó era por culpa de Chloe.</p><p>—La persona que va a entrevistarla es alguien muy... estaba atendiendo asuntos de última hora—, cambio la dirección de su explicación. Mi ansiedad estaba creando posibles escenarios al escuchar ese leve titubeo en Ondine.</p><p>Trataba de no dejarme dominar por esos pensamientos negativos, era mi momento de la verdad, debía defender mi postura, siempre y cuando Chloe fuese la razón del retraso de mi entrevista.</p><p> </p><p>Mi corazón palpitaba de forma arrítmica, apriete mis puños y avancé, no iba a permitir que un ataque de pánico me detuviera o me hiciera pasar vergüenza, frente a la jefa de recursos humanos.</p><p>Al ingresar a la oficina, detallé los lujosos muebles que se encontraban en el lugar, tallados en madera de caoba, lo sabía porque trabajé hace mucho en una venta de muebles, cuando iniciaba mis estudios universitarios.</p><p>Me perdí observando tantos detalles de aquel elegante espacio. Hasta que un carraspeo llamó mi atención, enfoqué mis azules de nuevo al escritorio con la placa que decía ≪Juleka Couffaine≫ pero quien estaba en ese lugar, no era ella.</p><p>¡No puede ser!</p><p>—Con su permiso—Ondime cerró la puerta. Yo quería salir corriendo detrás de ella.</p><p>—Buenas tardes, Señorita Cheng. Je la remarque un peu pâle. La noto un poco pálida — su voz era grave con un toque de amabilidad. Por su semblante impasible, supe que era mera cortesía.</p><p>Sonreí, sintiendo el temblor en mi mandíbula. Si Marín era un tempano, él hombre frente a mí, representaba la oscuridad.</p><p>Un lobo con piel de oveja.</p><p>Era el CEO de Gabriel's en persona; Adrien Agreste...conocido en la industria de la moda como:</p><p>El Demonio de París.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hola mis invocador@s,</p><p>Déjenme saber  que tal les parece la historia hasta ahora. </p><p>¿Ya adivinaron quien es el ex de Marinette? mi premio para quien adivine, es dedicarle el capitulo donde revelaré el nombre de este "ingrato"</p><p>Por fin apareció la diva Agreste, Marinette va conocer de primera mano, porque le dicen el demonio de París. </p><p>Me resta agradecer el apoyo que ustedes le dan a este fic, con sus estrellas, recomendaciones, vistas fantasmales y agregarlo a sus bibliotecas, me animan mucho a continuar con está historia. ♥</p><p>Sin más que decir, nos leemos luego</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Ufano</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien Agreste:</p><p>Desperté gracias a mi jodido, pero exacto reloj biológico.<br/>—Malédiction! ¡Maldición! —los músculos de mi cuerpo dolían. La luz que se colaba por los enormes ventanales iluminaba por completo la sala de mi Château. —Je ne boirai jamais! Nunca beberé.<br/>Mi estomago rugió de hambre. Debió ser porque esta madrugada deseché todo el alcohol y la cena en el servicio, mi saliva aún tenía ese amargo sabor. Mi cuerpo de 29 años no procesaba el consumo de alcohol cómo hace 10 años.<br/>Me incorporé del sillón donde estaba recostado, una sábana blanca resbalo por mi cuerpo. Traía puesto mi bóxer y mi ropa estaba regada en el piso.<br/>¿Winter?<br/>Hice una pequeña regresión de los acontecimientos del día anterior: salí del trabajo con Winter, casi atropello a una loca que se atravesó corriendo a media calle. Llegamos a mi casa, Winter y yo bebimos una botella de Single Malt Scotch Whisky de 36 años y luego follamos en este sofá. Al parecer, ella se marchó. El silencio en la estancia me lo confirmó.<br/>Tomé el celular que estaba sobre la mesa, miré la hora y el día. Apreté mis dientes. La razón número uno del porque me emborrache apareció: hoy era el décimo aniversario luctuoso del “Magnánimo Gabriel Agreste”<br/>Mi padre, “el gran diseñador” fue asesinado en las escaleras de su mansión, por nada menos que su amante Nathalie Sancoeur. Mi madre no quiso que esa vergonzosa historia saliera a la luz pública, y gasto una buena suma de dinero para silenciar a los medios. Años más tarde, se convirtió en una de las razones que, llevaron a la banca rota a la empresa. Mi madre no era particularmente buena con los negocios, le iba mejor como actriz.<br/>El mundo se conmovió con la mentira creada: “Gabriel Agreste fue asesinado por su asistente, al este no ceder a los chantajes monetarios de Sancoeur”. Nathalie nunca expuso su verdad, su juicio fue a puerta cerrada. Supongo que en la cárcel la paso peor, a los tres meses de condena, ella se suicidó.<br/>Mi madre me contó la verdad de todo este embrollo, cuando terminé mis estudios en Alemania y, regresé a París a tomar posesión de la empresa.<br/>Mi sorpresa fue enorme, al descubrir que gran parte de las acciones pertenecían al nuevo esposo de mi madre, un tipo que igual que ella no sabía nada de negocios. Tuve que sacar la basura de la empresa y tomé posesión absoluta de esta. Me convertí en un tirano de los negocios, no me importó nada ni nadie, con tal de recuperar el prestigio de la casa de modas Gabriel´s lo cual logré.<br/>En estos momentos mi único enfoque, es obtener más, hacerme de varios negocios y ampliar las sociedades dentro de la empresa.<br/>Caminé hasta las gradas de mármol pulido que, llevan a la segunda planta. Lavaría mis dientes, tomaría una ducha y luego iría a correr por los alrededores, para estirar mis músculos atrofiados, después desayunaría, la resaca tenía mi estómago revuelto. Además, debía ir al servicio en honor al aniversario luctuoso de mi padre.<br/>En el trayecto recogí las prendas que estaban regadas en el piso: la servidumbre tenía libre los fines de semana. Puedo arreglármelas por dos días sin ellos. Dicho de otra manera, necesito privacidad para divertirme en mi Château, no voy a coger a una chica en las gradas, sabiendo que mis sirvientes pueden estar de mirones en cualquier lado, me gusta el exhibicionismo, pero, tengo límites con ese concepto.<br/>Subí las gradas, cargando mi ropa en una mano y en la otra mi celular. El timbre de llamada entrante, me hizo gruñir, olvide mencionar el dolor de cabeza que me estaba matando. Miré el identificador, era mi asistente ¿Qué quiere? Los fines de semana en Gabriel´s no se trabaja…bueno solo empleados, yo sigo respondiendo emails y llamadas.<br/>Ser el jefe tiene sus pros y sus contras.<br/>—Bonj…—vacilé en mi saludó, recién vi la hora en el celular y no recuerdo si era de mañana o medio día. Jodido alcohol, miré mi smartwatch, mostraba las diez de la mañana—Bonjour, Ondine, ¿necesitas algo?<br/>—Buenos días joven Agreste, mis sinceras condolencias por el aniversario luctuoso de su padre—saludó mi amable asistente, yo no estaba de humor para ser condescendiente.<br/>—Ve al grano. Tengo cosas por hacer.<br/>—Juleka me llamó para informar que está enferma. Me pidió cancelar las entrevistas de hoy con las aspirantes, al puesto de asistente en el Atelier de Haute Couture, Alta Costura, y reprogramar las citas con ellas. Pero dada la urgencia de cubrir ese puesto, tomé a bien suplir su lugar y entrevistar a las jóvenes. Pues la Fashion week spring-summer está a la vuelta.<br/>—Hazte cargó de la recepción de las aspirantes; yo las entrevistaré—. Cómo CEO, no iba dejar una tarea tan delicada a alguien carente de la capacidad de análisis que, se requería para calificar las habilidades de las aspirantes. Mantener el prestigio de Maisons Haute Couture dependía de mí.<br/>—De acuerdo—ella no me contradijo, sabía que cuestionarme se pagaba caro—joven Agreste, le informo que las entrevistas comenzaran a la una y usted tiene el servicio de su padre a las cinco.<br/>—No es como si fuera a charlar por horas con las aspirantes, te veo en la oficina al medio día, ten los portafolios de las chicas listos.<br/>—Claro joven Agreste.<br/>—Una cosa más, no les digas que el CEO las entrevistará—sin decir más colgué la llamada. Mi humor había evolucionado, de estar amargado a estar cabreado.<br/>Hora de cambiar mi itinerario, retomé mi andar hasta mi cuarto, primero iría a correr ≪es algo que no dejo de realizar por ninguna circunstancia≫ al terminar tomaría una ducha, ya buscaría que comer en el centro de París, pues vivía en Marly-le-Roi, un lugar cerca de Triangle D´or, uno de los barrios exclusivos de la ciudad del amor. La lejanía con el centro era compensada por la privacidad que brindaba.<br/>Entre a mi habitación, la cuál era una mezcla de estilo señorial y moderno: una cama estilo King size de mediana altura, con una base de cedro de color negro y, las sabanas sobre el mullido colchón son de seda en color rojo escarlata.<br/>La pared detrás de la cama, tiene un espejo empotrado, que se extiende hasta el techo ≪las deliciosas vista que obtengo de mis conquistas, cuando las hago mías, no se comparan con ningún afrodisiaco≫ frente al lecho, está un taburete que, funciona también cómo baúl y, en el guardo mis juguetes de placer.<br/>Al igual que mi antigua habitación de adolescente, hay un ventanal enorme, con la diferencia que tiene una puerta que lleva a la terraza. Confieso que jamás cierro las persianas cuando estoy con una chica, lo dije antes, uno de mis fetiches es el exhibicionismo. No me mató en el gimnasio para esconder mi bien tonificado cuerpo y, mis conquistas siempre son jóvenes y hermosas ¿Por qué he de ocultar con quien me acuesto? Somos adultos teniendo sexo por mutuo acuerdo. ¿Qué hay de malo con presumirlo?<br/>Me adentré al baño, lancé mis prendas al cesto de la ropa sucia, fui al lavamanos para cepillar mis dientes, el sabor asqueroso de los residuos de mi vomito me estaba enfermando, al terminar, fui hacer mis necesidades y luego rebusqué en el botiquín del tocador, necesitaba un analgésico que me quitará la jodida jaqueca y el vértigo. Una vez lo encontré lo ingerí en seco. Dirigí mis pasos al walking closet, donde escogí uno de los atuendos para correr que Armand, el diseñador de Gabriel´s hizo para mí. Me atavíe con la indumentaria listo para realizar mi rutina.<br/>Sincronicé mi cronometro, miré la hora.<br/>Ma mère! ¡Madre mía ! ¡Diez y media! ¿eh? ¿Quién adelantó el reloj?<br/>Disponía de media hora para realizar mis ejercicios. Antes de salir, cheque mi apariencia en el espejo del walking closet, mi aspecto lo es todo. Mi barba había crecido, así que le mande un mensaje a mi estilista, lo necesitaba en mi residencia a las once en punto, para estilizar mi vello facial y recortar las puntas de mi cabello que, estaba bastante largo.<br/>Observe más a detalle, espero más tarde, la ducha me levanté los ánimos. Mi aspecto es horrible, mis parpados están hinchados y mis ojos rojos, sin mencionar las ojeras bajo estos. Aunque, si lo pienso bien, este aspecto es genial para la publicidad. Imagine los titulares “El único heredero de la dinastía Agreste, aún no supera la pérdida de su padre” luego en la descripción pondrían algo cómo… “solo basta ver lo demacrado que luce este día, la cima es solitaria sin la compañía familiar”. Miles de fans, conmovidos con la nota, irían a consumir productos de Gabriel´s, pensando que eso levantaría mis ánimos. Mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa de suficiencia.</p><p><br/>•• &lt;&lt;────≪•◦⚜◦•≫────&gt;&gt; ••</p><p><br/>El viento golpeó mi rostro, y en mis audífonos se reproducía mi playlist favorita. Hacia un buen rato que había salido a correr. Traté de disfrutar el panorama, plagado de árboles frondosos al lado del camino.<br/>Mi smartwatch emitió el sonido de llamada entrante, el identificador mostró un fastidioso nombre. Me obligue a responder, por nuestras relaciones comerciales, más por el hecho que su madre es la reina de la moda en Estados Unidos, uno de nuestros socios más importantes, después de Japón.<br/>—Hola Chloe, gusto de saludarte—salude cordial, con toda la hipocresía de mi ser.<br/>—¡Adrienbuuu! En hora buena que la llamada me enlazó a tu teléfono y no al de esa odiosa “Snow White”—Su voz gritona y aguda perforó mis oídos, si no fuera por el analgésico estaría quejándome del dolor de cabeza.<br/>—Tu te réfères à Winter, Te refieres a Winter.<br/>—A quién le importa como se llame, es una incompetente, esa que tienes por asistente.<br/>—No es mi asistente es la Directora General de…<br/>—¡Despídela! —demandó.<br/>—Chloe—froté mi entrecejo para tolerar a la rubia mimada—¿a qué debo la urgencia de contactarme? —aceleré el ritmo de mi troté.<br/>—¡Puaj! ¿Estas follando?<br/>—Estoy trotando—tarada, me contuve de reír con cinismo. Nunca he contestado una llamada mientras cojo—. Puedes decirme que es lo que necesitas, tengo un día muy ocupado.<br/>—Verás ¿recuerdas el escándalo en Londres de hace un año? —debió interpretar mi silencio, porque procedió a explicarme—ese dónde una novata recién graduada, quiso chantajearme con un video donde Sabrina y yo estábamos…<br/>—¡Claro! Disculpa por olvidarlo ¿qué pinto yo en todo esto? —Ni puta idea de que estaba hablando, pero necesitaba que llegará al punto de una vez.<br/>—Pues mucho Adrienbuu, al ser el dueño de una importante casa de modas, me tomé a bien advertirte de esta oportunista. Ella se ha mudado a Francia. Estoy segura de que esta en París—¿Y eso en que afecta a ultra lord? —, sin duda irá a mendigar una oportunidad, fingiendo que es una víctima de las circunstancias ¡cuando no es más que una hipócrita manipuladora!<br/>—No creo que eso suceda, pero gracias por la advertencia—iba a despedirme de ella. Olvide lo obstinada que es Chloe, cuando tiene algo entre ceja y ceja.<br/>—La estas subestimando—advirtió con vos seria—al menor descuido, se meterá en tu cama, y después, te tendrá comiendo de su mano.<br/>—Dudo mucho que pueda estar cuerda, después de una noche en mi cama.<br/>—¡No estas tomando enserio mi advertencia! —me reprocho, genial ahora estaba molesta—Dupain Cheng es una rata peligrosa, Agreste—se notaba el odio en su voz, cuando pronunció el apellido de la chica en cuestión, seguido de un apodo despectivo. La tal “Dupon” se había ganado una enemiga temible.<br/>Chloe comenzó a narrar la razón del porque estaba desatando la furia Bourgeois sobre la “rata Dupon”. Confieso que no preste atención a la mayoría de sus palabras. Confiaba en Juleka, ella hace una investigación exhaustiva sobre las personas que acepta para entrevista. Así que no era de mi importancia, la razón patética por la que estas dos se odiaban.<br/>Puro cacareo<br/>—…Cheng no dudará en destruirte a la menor oportunidad, de suerte, cómo tu mejor amiga, te lo estoy advirtiendo.<br/>¿Destruirme? ¿Una rata a mí? Eso me hace reír.<br/>—Tus advertencias no han caído en saco roto, gracias por tomarte el tiempo y advertirme querida Chloe—Fingí estar agradecido con la rubia.<br/>—No tienes por qué agradecer Adrienbuu. Eres dueño de una de las Maisons de Haute Couture consentidas de mami. Ahora mismo te envió un resumen y el perfil de esa rata—genial, correo basura.<br/>El sonido de la notificación de un email se escuchó, más tarde borraría ese correo.<br/>—Tengo que colgar abejita—la llamé con el sobrenombre que le gustaba—, hay asuntos de la Fashion Week que debo resolver.<br/>—Me quedo más tranquila ahora que tú, ya sabes esta valiosa información, cuídate Adrienbuu. Casi lo olvido, mis condolencias por el aniversario—lanzó un sonoro beso que, casi revienta mi tímpano y colgó.<br/>Perdí tiempo valioso escuchando un chisme de hace un año, miré mi reloj.<br/>¡Once y quince!<br/>—Merde!</p><p><br/>•• &lt;&lt;────≪•◦⚜◦•≫────&gt;&gt; ••</p><p><br/>Caminaba por la acera de la calle Rue du Départ. Por seguridad dejé mi Lamborghini Urus en el parqueo subterráneo de mi empresa, no iba dejar a mi bebé a merced de cualquiera, si bien fui a almorzar a un restaurant a la carta, no me confiaba de los empleados del valet parking, la mayoría ni sabía cómo encender una joya como esa, menos, usar el piloto automático.<br/>Detuve mi andar frente a una vitrina. Admiré lo bien que se veía mi barba estilo stubble y mi cabello cortado en capas. Peiné mis rubios mechones hacia un lado. Mi estilista hizo maravillas con el poco tiempo.<br/>Mis ojos aún lucían cansados, anteriormente apliqué unas gotas para bajar la irritación. Mientras hacían efecto usaba unas gafas negras. Acomodé mi gabardina blanca de polyester, la cual llevaba sobre mis hombros, dejando las mangas colgadas a los lados.<br/>El frío de otoño circulaba en el ambiente, aún era soportable. Así que opte por una camisa de jersey desmangada con cuello de tortuga, de color negro. Mis pantalones a medida de color gris junto a unos mocasines marrones combinaban perfecto.<br/>No iba a presentarme con un aburrido outfit completamente negro, al servicio en honor al “Santo Gabriel”. Lucía melancólico pero intocable.<br/>—Hola, dormilón—una aterciopelada voz me saludó. Miré por sobre mi hombro y ahí estaba la causante, esbozando una enorme sonrisa.<br/>Mi sensual amiga, que conocí en mis años universitarios en Alemania. Winter Lawless, actual Directora General de Gabriel's, gracias a su licenciatura en el Estudio de las Ciencias Sociales.<br/>—Hola Winter, ¿que fais-tu ici? ¿Qué haces aquí? —, su aspecto era impecable ¡demonios! No parecía haber bebido y cogido conmigo la noche anterior.<br/>—Supe que trabajarías hoy, así que, cómo tu buena amiga, vine a darte apoyo moral. Luego te acompañaré al servicio en honor a tu padre.<br/>—Muy considerado de tu parte—le ofrecí mi brazo, el cual aceptó gustosa y se arrimó melosa de este, frotando sus apetecibles senos en este.<br/>Retomé el camino con ella a mi lado, no quería tener una erección en medio de la calle.<br/>Adrien piensa en la biblia…mejor no, orgías y adulterio es lo que más recuerdo de ese libro.<br/>—Anímate amargado—la voz de Winter me trajo a la realidad—, verás a tres aspirantes hoy, más de alguna será linda y follable—movió ambas cejas, y sonrió pilluela.<br/>—Las entrevistas son para un puesto de trabajo, no para una cita a ciegas. Además, no me acuesto con el personal de mi empresa—ella enarcó una ceja—tú estás a mi nivel, el resto ni te llegan a los talones.<br/>—“Don Superior” está muy tensó—llevó una de sus manos a mis pectorales y, con su perfecta manicura, dibujó círculos sobre mi pecho—sé dé un método muy efectivo para liberar tensiones—, se abrazó a mi costado, apretando sus firmes y grandes tetas a este.<br/>Bajé mis gafas y la vi de reojo ≪una cuarta, diferenciaba nuestra altura≫ Winter se relamió sus labios, mis verdes conectaron con su lasciva mirada miel. Sonreí de lado, confirmando a mi amiga que aceptaba su sensual propuesta.<br/>Winter Lawless y yo éramos amigos con derecho. Años atrás habíamos intentado tener algo serio, pero en mis ambiciones, formar una familia no figuraba, ella en cambio anhelaba una. Finalizamos la relación en buenos términos. Acordamos que mientras estuviéramos solteros, viviríamos de nuestra sexualidad a plenitud, nos acostaríamos con otras parejas y tendríamos encuentros entre nosotros de forma segura.<br/>Un libertinaje sexual, responsable.<br/>—No quiero tardar mucho con las entrevistas, y ahora menos— le susurre cerca de su oído, ella rio—las puertas automáticas de Gabriel´s nos dieron el acceso al edificio—. Necesito estar relajado para encarar a los hipócritas que, se acercaran a dar sus condolencias en ese mugroso servicio.<br/>La sensual morena iba a responderme, pero la voz amable de Ondine nos saludó.<br/>—Buenas tardes y bienvenidos, joven Agreste y Señorita Lawless—la pelirroja de cortos cabellos, extendió los portafolios con la información de las que serían entrevistadas.<br/>—Buenas tardes Ondine—, saludé a mi confiable asistente y, tomé los libros.<br/>—Buenas tardes Ondine—saludó entusiasta Winter—¿Cómo esta tu pequeño Oliver?<br/>—Muy bien, gracias. Está en casa, con su padre—, respondió con devoción la oji-verde, seguramente imaginando a su pequeño— por cierto, Joven Agreste, la primera aspirante está en la sala de espera de recursos humanos, como usted lo solicitó.<br/>—Gracias por informarme. Al terminar las entrevistas, puedes irte a tu casa, tu presencia no es necesaria en el servicio en memoria de mi padre—le notifiqué, la oji-verde sonrió y me agradeció.<br/>—Yo de mientras iré a descansar a la sala de espera, Cinnamon Boy—Winter me llamó por el odioso mote con el que, me bautizó cuando nos conocimos en Alemania.<br/>—Tú te vienes conmigo a entrevistar a las aspirantes, ya que estas aquí, usaré tus conocimientos a mi favor.<br/>—¿Eh? no es justo—se quejó la oji-miel<br/>No dije nada, caminé con ambas femeninas detrás de mi hacia el ascensor. Iba comenzar de inmediato con las entrevistas. Sabía lo que el taller de Haute Couture necesitaba, así que no demoraría mucho tiempo con cada aspirante.</p><p><br/>•• &lt;&lt;────≪•◦⚜◦•≫────&gt;&gt; ••</p><p>Dos de las tres entrevistas programadas habían finalizado. Una de ellas no me llevó ni diez minutos. Algo curioso era el hecho que ambas aspirantes fueron concursantes del último programa que Chloe produjo: “Fashion Business”<br/>La primera en entrevistarse fue la señorita, Rose Lavillant, una chica con una voz melosa. Cabe destacar que defendió bien su prueba, lo cual la hizo una fuerte candidata a quedarse con el puesto, cosía muy bien a mano, requisito fundamental para fashion week spring-summer. La segunda fue Lila Rossi, mintió de principio a fin y casi destroza todo el material para su prueba. No la soporté ni un minuto más, la corté a mitad de su presentación, y le exigí que abandonará las instalaciones de inmediato.<br/>Sobre mi escritorio estaba el ultimo portafolio de la chica a evaluar, debido a la premura de los acontecimientos, no tuve tiempo de revisar la información con antelación. Así que, lo hacía al momento de la entrevista, con la ayuda de Winter. La buena noticia era que el rojo de mis ojos desapareció, y fui libre de usar esas gafas oscuras, me sentí estúpido, usando ese accesorio al interior del lugar. Con ayuda de mi amiga y sus conocimientos en maquillaje, disimuló gran parte de mis ojeras, dejando unas cuantas visibles, para presentarme ante los socios que, estarían en el servicio en honor a Gabriel.<br/>—La tal Rossi nos dejó un buen tiempo de sobra—Winter desperezaba sus músculos, estirando sus brazos haciendo que sus firmes y apretújales senos se marcara bajo su camisa—son las dos y media—observó de reojo el reloj en la pared— la última chica se presentará hasta las tres—al notar mi lasciva mirada, ella desató de forma lenta el moño de su cuello.<br/>—Podemos revisar su portafolio, antes que ella entre por esa puerta—sugerí, sin intención de llevar acabo esa acción y, dejando un espacio entre el escritorio y la silla donde estaba sentado, dejando ver a la mujer de cabello platinado, la erección que se notaba bajo mi pantalón.<br/>Winter al ver cómo me ponía, sacó su blusa por completo. Dejó al descubierto sus montañas cubiertas por un sostén de encaje blanco, sus aureolas marrones, se podían ver por la transparencia de la delicada tela.<br/>El cirujano hizo un magnífico trabajo con ses seins, sus senos.<br/>—Sugiero mejor, una reunión para intercambiar opiniones—la oji-miel se mordió su labio inferior, esa acción aumento mi deseo de tener esos carnosos labios, chupando mi pene.<br/>Sin esperar mi respuesta ella se sentó en arcadas sobre mi regazo, nuestros sexos se rozaron, mi amiga gimió de placer y yo apreté sus glúteos, para aumentar la fricción de nuestros genitales. Ambos estábamos cayendo en esa atmosfera de lujuria, un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo, necesitaba sentirla, estaba tensó con todo lo de este maldito día, y ella, en estos momentos, era mi liberación. La silla rechinó ante los movimientos, mi mano derecha acuno uno de sus senos apretando y masajeando, mi mano izquierda acariciaba su trasero, acelerando nuestras fricciones. Winter enredó sus dedos entre los mechones de mi cabello, y su otra mano se coló bajo mi camisa, acariciando mi abdomen, los dos nos fundimos en un apasionado beso, buscando devorar la cavidad bucal ajena.<br/>Los jadeos de mi amiga morían en mis labios. De pronto se giró, quedando a espaldas de mí y, apegó su trasero a mi abdomen. Inclinó su cabeza sobre mi hombro, enredo los dedos de su mano derecha en mis guedejas y, con su mano izquierda levantó su sostén, sus tetas rebotaron cuando fueron liberadas.<br/>—Tócame Adrien—susurró aquella orden cerca de mi oído, orden que cumplí de inmediato.<br/>Apreté con descaró sus senos, mi mano libre desabotonó su short, y la introduje hasta encontrar su botón de placer. Esto sería solo un polvo rápido, teníamos trabajo que hacer. Winter soltó mi cabello y, ante mi tacto, se sujetó del escritorio para abrir más sus piernas y darme más acceso a su vagina húmeda y deseosa. Su acción produjo que el portafolio sobre la mesa cayera al piso y se abriera. Mi sangre llegó de golpe a mi cabeza, activando todas mis alarmas y un incontrolable enojo.<br/>—Aléjate—le ordené, poco me importó que ella se cabreará por dejarla con las ganas. Pues mi libido se fue al piso, junto con el portafolio.<br/>—¿Oye, que te pasa? —se quejó la morena, al perder un poco el equilibrio. Me puse de pie y la hice a un lado de la silla.<br/>—¡ESTO! —alce la voz, con la ira dominando mis palabras. Tomé el libro y señale la foto que ahí se mostraba—¡Esta tipa es la enemiga número uno de las Bourgeois! ¡¿Qué acaso Juleka no la investigo antes?!—le recriminé a mi amiga que, recogía su camisa para vestirse.<br/>Cómo si ella tuviera la culpa.<br/>—Juleka tiene un buen ojo para descubrir diamantes en bruto y lo sabes—defendió Winter a mi jefa de recursos humanos—Chloe y su madre son una caprichosas, la chica a lo mejor les hizo el feo y por eso hacen berrinche, no es la primera vez que pasa.<br/>Miré a la joven de la foto, quizás Winter tenía razón. Chloe tenía la mala costumbre de atacar a quien le llevaba la contraria. Aunque por otro, la rubia me había llamado y relatado una historia respecto al problema con la ¿cómo la llamó?... “Rata Dupon”<br/>Quelque chose ne va pas ici, Algo aquí está mal.<br/>Hojee el portafolio, quería encontrar lo que llamó la atención de Juleka. La joven en cuestión era: Marinette Dupain Cheng, de 22 años. En su foto de perfil parecía de 17 años. Proseguí, hablaba cuatro idiomas, inglés, mandarín, español y francés. Había estudiado su carrera en una excelente escuela de modas en Londres. Tomó muchos cursos que, serían un apoyo excelente en el Atelier. Entre sus referencias estaba el nombre de la esposa de mi primo Félix, a quien no veo desde el funeral de mi madre.<br/>Continué revisando: La información respecto a patrones, diseños, tipo de materiales utilizados, elaboración y descripción de la tela, así como la funcionabilidad de la prenda, estaban bien descritos.<br/>Sería una empleada modelo, si pone en práctica todo el conocimiento que dice tener.<br/>—¿Entonces, por qué? —lancé la pregunta al aire, buscaba razones del porque alguien tan preparada, era enemiga de Chloe.<br/>—A Marinette, la vi una tan sola vez en la fashion week London, era una de las jóvenes promesas de Central Saint Martins. En esa ocasión, yo estaba buscando prospectos para reclutar a Gabriel´s—Winter explicaba de la nada—. Le entregué mi tarjeta, pero Chloe llegó en compañía de su odiosa asistente, y la acapararon de inmediato —Winter sincronizó su celular con la tv del despacho. Mostró la información que, había encontrado respecto a la tal Marinette en la red—Espera, esto… ¿Cuándo paso?<br/>Ambos estábamos estupefactos, mi amiga abrió uno de los documentos recientes que, Chloe había enviado a la bandeja de correo de la empresa, al parecer, no solo fue a mí.<br/>La imagen de niña buena y prodigiosa de Marinette se fue al suelo: era acusada de robar las ideas de sus compañeros y compañeras de reality, las redes sociales la catalogaron de homofóbica y casa fortunas, cosa que fue confirmada, cuando intentó chantajear a Chloe y su asistente con un video. Lo cual provocó su expulsión inmediata del reality, a petición de los fans de Bourgeois.<br/>—Esta chica es una zorra con piel de conejita, Chloe está vez, no estaba exagerando—silbó Winter al terminar de leer la información.<br/>—Dice que antes tenía una marca llamada “Ladybug”, era muy popular entre los jóvenes londinenses—leí un apartado donde se mencionaba ese detalle.<br/>Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, Winter siguió bajando para leer más acerca de la “Rata Dupon”. Yo procesaba, cómo una chica, se graduó de tan prestigiosa escuela y nadie descubrió sus trampas.<br/>Seguro se acostó con sus maestros, esa cara inocente haría caer al más incauto.<br/>—No puede ser—la voz de Winter llamó mi atención—¡mira eso Adrien! —. Ella señaló la foto que estaba en la pantalla.<br/>—Es nuestro cliente reciente—afirmé.<br/>—Marinette fue novia de él, y termino su relación al enterarse que él es bisexual. Esto lo dio a conocer Bob, el mánager de nuestro cliente—mi amiga puso sus manos en puño a sus costados, estaba enojada— Suficiente, esta tipa me da asco. Si está allá afuera, voy a ponerla en su lugar—caminó furiosa a la puerta.<br/>Miré mi reloj, eran las tres y media.<br/>—No lo hagas— la detuve. Winter me miró y se cruzó de brazos indignada—voy a encarar a esa rata mentirosa, del mismo modo que hice con Lila. Me aseguraré de darle una lección que no olvidará.<br/>—Me gustaría ver eso—sonrió pilluela, luego su rostro se ensombreció—, pero sabes lo impulsiva que soy—advirtió—te dejó con ella, para que pongas en su lugar a esa rata estúpida—desposito un casto beso en mis labios—. Te espero en el estacionamiento—sin esperar mi respuesta se marchó, sin duda estaba cabreada y, con justa razón.<br/>Tomé alcohol en gel y lo apliqué en mis manos, ordené los papeles sobre mi escritorio y apagué el televisor. Arreglé mi aspecto, nada como humillar a una oportunista para levantarme el ánimo.<br/>—Ondine—llamé a mi asistente por el conmutador—haz pasar a la Señorita Cheng, si aún se encuentra en la sala de espera.<br/>—Ella no se ha retirado—perfecto, sonreí—enseguida la haré pasar—colgó.<br/>Giré la silla hacia la ventana, sin duda, “Dupon” estaba confiada en ver a Juleka en esta oficina, vaya sorpresa que se iba llevar.<br/>A los segundos escuché un levé toque en la puerta.<br/>—Adelante—pronuncié con tono firme.<br/>—Pasé adelante—escuché decir a mi asistente, al tiempo que las puertas corredizas se abrían.<br/>Miré el reflejo de la ventana frente a mí, la pelirroja se adentró a la oficina seguida de Marinette. La azabache tenía una piel muy blanca, parecía un fantasma, su tono no era normal, sin mencionar que el color de ese vestido no le favorecía en nada a su aspecto. La euroasiática, no era ni la sombra de la sonriente Marinette de la foto de perfil del portafolio.<br/>Aclaré mi garganta, mientras giré la silla, su atención se centró en el rotulo sobre el escritorio y luego en mí, sus zafiros se abrieron con asombro. Me llamó la atención el vació en sus ojos, parecía tener una mirada perdida.<br/>«Así lucían los ojos de mi madre, días antes de quitarse la vida.»<br/>—Con su permiso—Ondine se retiró. La azabache se giró hacia la puerta cerrada, al parecer estaba aterrada con mi presencia, lo cual me era agradable.<br/>—Buenas tardes, Señorita Cheng. Je la remarque un peu pâle. La noto un poco pálida.<br/>Ella me miró de nuevo, intentó sonreír, pero falló y, en su lugar esbozó una mueca nerviosa.<br/>«Hora de hundirte “Rata Dupon”»</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hola mis invocadoras e invocadores, listo un nuevo capitulo de este torrentoso fic. Es hora de conocer al Demonio de París, y parte del porque, el corazón de Adrien se dejó envolver por la ambición y el poder.<br/>El primer encuentro de nuestros protagonistas se ve empañado por las acusaciones de Chloe hacia Marinette. Doy a entender un poco de lo que es el problema que se traen estas dos, y la obsesión de la rubia con hacer la vida imposible a nuestra ojiazul.<br/>La personalidad de Adrien está basada en la canción Natural -Imagine Dragons<br/>Espero sus comentarios y dudas. Nos leemos pronto</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Pacto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Caperucita roja ingresó a la casa y notó al enorme lobo frente a ella, la particularidad del aterrador animal no era devorar personas, sino algo peor...sueños.</em>
</p><p>Me aproximé con cautela hacia el fino escritorio, con cada paso que daba, mi ansiedad aumentaba. La mirada invasiva de parte del Demonio de París, no me ayudaba en nada.</p><p>— <em>Bonsoir Monsieur</em>, buenas tardes, Se-señor Agreste…—saludé en voz baja, con un marcado acento inglés.</p><p>Una parte de mí temía que pasará lo mismo que en la entrevista de Balthazar. Y la otra, no sabía que esperar de él.</p><p>—<em>Jeune Agreste,</em> Joven Agreste—me corrigió con desprecio y con acento francés. Se recostó en su asiento, puso una pierna sobre la otra y cruzó sus manos sobre esta.</p><p>¿Por qué Juleka no estaba? ¿Chloe ha llamado? Quería articular una respuesta en ese momento, pero la incertidumbre de por qué el Demonio de París estaba aquí me mataba.</p><p>
  <em>La pregunta Marinette ¡no la respondiste!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Pregunta? ¡Cielos es cierto!</em>
</p><p>—<em>Ma pâleur?  ¿Mi palidez</em> ? Este…se debe—. El altivo empresario enarco una ceja, su mano sostuvo su mandíbula con aburrimiento.</p><p>—Siéntese, a menos que quiera estar de pie lo que dure la entrevista—ignoró mi intentó de respuesta.</p><p>
  <em>Piensa positivo, él es un empresario ocupado, céntrate en las preguntas y responde de inmediato. </em>
</p><p>—Aunque, no creo que dure mucho—agregó.</p><p>
  <em>Adiós actitud positiva, hola miedo. </em>
</p><p><em>—</em><em>Merci beaucoup, Muchas </em><em>gracias</em>— fue lo único que mi emergente pánico dejó articular. Tomé asiento en la cómoda silla. Él cambio su postura, ahora estaba leyendo mi portafolio, su mano acariciaba su barbilla.</p><p>El silencio era abrumador, sentía que las paredes se iban encogiendo. Aprete la tela de mi falda, necesitaba distraerme en algo o comenzaría a hiperventilar.</p><p>
  <em>Tienes un monumento de hombre frente a ti ¿Qué más distracción quieres?</em>
</p><p>El joven Agreste es endemoniadamente atractivo, con un aura dominante que aterra. Lo vi por entre mis espesas pestañas, al tener mi rostro inclinado, mientras él seguía pasando las páginas y leyendo.</p><p>Su barba era poco perceptible, muy bien recortada. Su piel bronceada era un pecado a la vista: tentando a pasar los dedos sobre ella, para comprobar si es tan tersa como se ve.</p><p>Algunos mechones de su bien cuidado cabello, caen sobre su frente. Noté que, cuando lee algo que le interesa fruñe el ceño ≪Mi terror hacia el silencio, estaba aminorando≫. Sus cejas algo pobladas, junto a su verde mirada, lo hacían ver como un gato. No, él no era un gato, el parecía una pantera. Olfatee su deliciosa loción, era una mezcla maderada de cedro.</p><p>Su pecho se apretaba sobre su camisa desmangada que, dejaban a la vista lo tonificados que estaban sus brazos.</p><p>
  <em>¿Qué se sentirá ser apresada por esos fornidos brazos?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ok, imaginación estas yendo por otro lado ¡Céntrate!</em>
</p><p>—¿El traje que lleva? <em>L'avez-vous conçu? ¿Lo diseño usted?</em> —sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en mí.</p><p>—¿Eh?  <em>Ma robe? ¿Mi vestido?</em> —él enarco una ceja. Debí parecer una estúpida, contestando una pregunta con otra—¡Si, lo hice yo! Pe-perdón, no quise alzar la voz—no dijo nada, ni cambio su expresión. Me apresuré a agregar algo más profesional a mi respuesta—. Lo hice a un año de graduarme, para London Fashion wee…</p><p>—Hace un año, Señorita Cheng.</p><p>—Es correcto—respondí, notando al momento que, él lo había afirmado no consultado. Sonrió de forma guasona.</p><p>—Eso explica lo desfasado del estilo. No es lo que se está usando ni en Londres ni París, en esta temporada. Patético.</p><p>Su respuesta hirió mi orgullo de diseñadora que, como tal, debía estar siempre a la vanguardia. Gabriel´s es una casa de modas de prestigio, y yo ni siquiera puse empeño en vestir a la altura de la entrevista. Me confíe que Juleka, una persona que no conocía iba a entrevistarme y tratar bien… ¿a razón de qué? apenas y conozco a Luka. Dejé que Alix escogiera mi outfit, cuando era yo quien debía hacerlo.</p><p>—Este diseño me valió muchos reconocimientos—tenía que ingeniármelas y salir bien librada de esto. Así que hice un intento más por defender mi diseño.</p><p>—Usted estudio en ¿Central Saint Martins? —inquirió, cerró mi portafolio de golpe, y yo di un respingo ante la acción.  </p><p>—Es correcto joven Agreste, me gradué de tan prestigiosa escuela en Londres—dije con orgullo, pues ahí conocí a grandes talentos, tanto como maestros y compañeros de carrera.</p><p>—Lo tendré en cuenta—una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios, cuando lo escuché hablar—para no enviar a capacitar a mi personal a ese lugar, al parecer—me miró de arriba abajo con desdén—ha bajado sus estándares en los últimos años.</p><p>
  <strong>Adrien</strong>
</p><p>Su estúpida sonrisa se borró de su rostro. Yo estaba determinado a barrer el piso con “la rata Dupon” Esa fachada de santurrona no me la trago en lo más mínimo.</p><p>—Veamos qué tan buena es Señorita Cheng—me apresuré a dar mi siguiente movimiento, sus inseguridades eran latentes, prueba de ello era su irritante tartamudeo—. La pondré a prueba. Su libro está muy sobre adornado de logros. Pienso que es perfecto para leerle a los niños en el primario—sus azules me observaron dolida—. A mí me parece que solo alardea—. Observé su aspecto una vez más, esbocé una risa burlona— su aspecto contrasta con la imagen de “chica perfecta” de su portafolio.</p><p>—To-todo en ese li-libro es verdad—y ahí estaba ese jodido titubeo otra vez—Si es por el color del vestido, yo…</p><p>—Dejé de tartamudear, es irritante—ella se mordió sus labios y bajo su mirada, sus manos tenían un ligero temblor. ¿O le estaba infundiendo miedo o ella iba fingir un sincope? —¿vio a la chica que salió de esta oficina? —ella me miró con esos ojos azules y vacíos, al parecer, procesando mi pregunta. Vaya que es idiota—. La morena de cabello plateado y cuerpo de infarto—donde no me haya entendido, le echo a patadas. Para su suerte, asintió—.Necesito cuatro diseños con la temática de primavera y verano para ella: Dos para la noche y dos para el día, como lo solicita la Fédération de la Haute Couture et de la Mode. Usted como diseñadora, sabe los requisitos y colores que se manejaran para la siguiente temporada—no dijo nada, solo me observó. Abrí el cajón del escritorio y saqué una libreta. La deslice por la mesa y ella la tomó— A su lado hay una lapicera. Tiene—miré mi SmartWatch—10 minutos que comienza, ahora.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Marinette</strong>
</p><p>Presioné el lápiz sobre el papel en blanco. Mi mano temblaba, luego de la forma en la que Agreste se dirigió a mí, todos mis deseos y ganas de estar aquí me abandonaron. Desconocía si Chloe había llamado o no. Él es un magnate de la industria de la moda, no es ajeno a los escándalos que suceden en otros países y, si buscó información referente a mí en internet, se habrá encontrado con toda la basura que la gente y Bob escribieron sobre mí.</p><p>Traté de controlar mi respiración, entender la prueba. Mi mente estaba en blanco.</p><p>La razón: los asistentes del diseñador principal de un atelier están limitados a trabajar en los diseños elaborados por este, el requisito indispensable para ser parte del equipo de trabajo de una Haute Couture, es saber coser a mano. Pues todos los diseños que se exhiben en la pasarela deben ser elaborados de esa manera. ¿Por qué debía diseñar para la peli-plateado? Yo no aspiraba a ser diseñadora en jefe, mi prueba debía ser coser en tela.</p><p>—Tiempo.</p><p>—¿Qué? —cuestioné de inmediato.</p><p>Me mostró su cronometro con los diez minutos finalizados.</p><p>—Eso comprueba que usted, es una vulgar mentirosa que, tiene el descaró de pretender ingresar a Gabriel´s, con está basura—empujó mi portafolio que me apresuré a atrapar. Ese acto tan despreciable, hizo hervir mi sangre—Lárguese de mi empresa de inmediato.</p><p>—<em>Je ne mens pas! </em>¡No miento! —me puse de pie, apreté mi libro entre mis manos, conteniendo las ganas de lanzarlo contra su rostro—Los artesanos que trabajan en el atelier, necesitan demostrar su capacidad con la costura manual, no con el diseño. Su prueba esta errada en está ocasión joven Agreste, lo cual es comprensible, usted es el CEO no el diseñador de la marca.</p><p>
  <em>Mi defensa sonaba mejor en mi cabeza. Exteriorizarla no fue la mejor de las ideas.</em>
</p><p>Él se puso de pie, su mirada oscura intimidaba y su altura duplicaba el sentimiento. Me levanté de la silla y me sitúe detrás de ella, temiendo que aquel gran hombre se acercará a mí. Dejó caer ambas manos sobre el escritorio, el golpe en seco hizo que yo diera un brinco.</p><p>Sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en mí, destilando desagrado hacia mi persona.</p><p>—Soy el CEO por una sencilla razón—su mandíbula se tensó al igual que sus hombros—conozco el trabajo del diseñador en jefe, los artesanos y técnicos del atelier. Además de administrar todo en este lugar, por eso es perfecto—sus verdes me recorrieron de pies a cabeza y sonrío con burla—. No cómo usted Señorita Cheng, que no sabe cuál es su lugar: No tiene experiencia en la industria. Su marca nació muerta—sus palabras eran como dagas, apuñalando mis sueños de uno en uno—,no me extraña que sea una fracasada, le di la oportunidad de diseñar cuatro miseros trajes ¿y que hizo usted?—tomó el cuaderno que me había dado para la prueba, se sentó en su silla y me imitó—se quedó diez minutos observando la página, temblando como una gelatina—lanzó el cuaderno a mis pies, me contuve de no llorar frente a él, por la ira y la frustración que todo esto me generaba—¿Se imagina en un atelier? dónde se trabajan cincuenta diseños diferentes a mano. Además de las pruebas del cliente y la modelo.</p><p>Sus brutales palabras tenían razón. En lugar de haberme quedado observando el cuaderno, debí cuestionar el porqué de la prueba. Mis ataques de pánico eran una constante y, estoy luchando por contener uno ahora. Entonces ¿qué haría en un atelier con una carga laboral tan pesada? Yo ya no era una persona normal ¿Por qué sigo pretendiendo que lo soy?</p><p>Baje mi rostro, mis largas pestañas retuvieron las gruesas gotas que querían escapar de mis lagrimales.</p><p>—Lamento quitarle su tiempo—fue lo único que pude pronunciar con mi voz quebrada, mordí mis labios para evitar que un sollozo brotará de estos. Di la vuelta. No tenía nada que hacer aquí, no tenía nada que hacer en París.</p><p>El diploma del Maestro Fu decía: “Lo bueno de tocar fondo, es que solo te queda subir”.  Pero en mi abismo, no había paredes por las cuales escalar.</p><p>Caminé hasta situarme frente a la puerta. Apreté el portafolio contra mi pecho, vi por última vez los alrededores de esa elegante oficina.  Algo llamó mi atención. La luz estaba apagada en ese cubículo, por ello le resté importancia cuando ingresé. Ahora los rayos de sol del atardecer iluminaban parte de este. Había un maniquí con varios trozos de tela a su alrededor, unos pulcramente colocados sobre este y otros destrozados. Yo no fui la única entrevistada este día. No había que ser un genio, para deducir que yo no fui evaluada del mismo modo.</p><p>Ahora la frase en el diploma del Maestro Fu tenía sentido. Sentí una sed de justicia recorrer mis venas. No tenía nada que perder, pero si mucho que defender, mí pánico se transformó en coraje.</p><p>Baje mis manos a cada lado, una aún sujetaba mi portafolio. Di media vuelta, el Demonio de París estaba de lo más tranquilo con su móvil.</p><p>Con el dorso de mi mano libre, limpié el rastro de las lágrimas que habían descendido por mis mejillas. Agradecí que el rímel fuera a prueba de agua, de lo contrario, me vería como una panda furiosa.</p><p>—Disculpe, joven Adrien—mi voz no tenía la suficiente potencia para que él apartará su vista de su celular, pero eso no frenó mi determinación—Las otras aspirantes hicieron sus pruebas en ese maniquí—más que una pregunta era una afirmación.</p><p>—Si, ahora fuera de aquí—ni de coña.</p><p>—¿Por qué no hice la misma prueba?</p><p>—El resultado sería el mismo—será un hijo de puta.</p><p>—Difiero—lo confronté, cansada de este juego de preguntas y respuestas que no nos llevaba a ningún lado—ahora soy consiente—su mirada se elevó un poco, sin mover su rostro—quien me evaluó, no fue más que un títere de Chloe Burgeois.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Adrien</strong>
</p><p>Lancé mi celular sobre la mesa de mi escritorio, me puse de pie. Esta vez no iba ser nada gentil con esta rata. Se había atrevido a faltarme al respeto en mis dominios. ¿Yo? títere de Chloe ¡maldita rata!</p><p>—¿Repite lo que dijiste? —demandé, dando grandes zancadas para acercarme a ella. Quería ver si tenía los ovarios de repetir su ofensa. ¡Jodida pretenciosa!</p><p>—Fui lo bastante clara, no veo la necesidad de repetir la verdad—ningún tartamudeo, ni un rastro de la chica cobarde que hace unos minutos estaba sentada frente a mí.</p><p>
  <em>Has sacado tu verdadera personalidad, rata mentirosa. </em>
</p><p>Con cada paso que daba esperaba que, toda esa fachada de seguridad desapareciera. “la rata Dupon” no movió ni un solo musculo, me situé frente a ella y bajé la vista por la gran diferencia de altura. La mocosa elevó su rostro, con esa mirada retadora que cambió el opaco de su iris por un extraño brillo de determinación.</p><p>
  <em>Voy a doblegarte.</em>
</p><p>—Fracasaste, no eres más que una mentirosa con una boca grande.</p><p>—Para usted soy una mentirosa—sonrió con petulancia—pero usted para mi es un crédulo.</p><p>—¿Cómo te atreves…?</p><p>—Chloe le llamó y usted le creyó ¿Por qué? ¿Por su posición? ¿cree que los ricos nunca mienten?</p><p>
  <em>Si no fuera mujer, ahora mismo le soltaba una hostia a su rostro de muñeca.</em>
</p><p>—Chloe si me llamó—su sonrisa pareció ensancharse—. Y aun así te di la oportunidad de probarte, que fuera distinta a la de las demás, no tiene nada que ver. Para alguien con tu “experiencia” esto era un paseo por la feria. Claro, de ser verdad lo escrito en tú libro—me incliné hasta quedar cerca de su rostro—veo que no.</p><p>—Mi error estuvo en no preguntar—sus carnosos labios dibujaron una sonrisa ¿traviesa? —él suyo, dejarse influenciar por lo que los demás dicen.</p><p>
  <em>¡Suficiente del policía bueno!</em>
</p><p>—¿Tú vas a enseñarme a no ser crédulo? —ironicé—Empecemos por la parte en la que fracasaste en ese reality—su ceño se frunció—por crédula.</p><p>—E-eso no fue…</p><p>—¿Tu cuerpo no fue suficiente para convencer a los jurados? —la estaba desestabilizando.</p><p>—Imbécil.</p><p>—Cuidado con ese vocabulario—me erguí y crucé mis brazos—¿o es que a tus amantes les gustaba ese lenguaje tan vulgar? — dejó caer su portafolio y su rostro se desencajo por la furia contenida—¿por cuantas camas pasaste? antes de lograr tu “título de diseñadora”</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Marinette</strong>
</p><p>¡Suficiente! Alce mi mano para propinarle una bofetada. El malnacido detuvo mi acción y, sujetó con fuerza mi muñeca.</p><p>—¡Suéltame <em>Douchebag</em>! — Use un insultó de la jerga Londinense que significa gilipollas. Con fuerza golpeé su pecho con mi puño libre. Pero fue inútil, su agarre no disminuyó.</p><p>Debí irme cuando pude. ¡Qué me importaba lo que Chloe o él hicieran! Agreste no iba recibir un golpe de moralidad por desafiarlo. </p><p>La frustración y la ira contra mi comportamiento me invadieron. Me sentí como una tonta, tanto coraje para no lograr nada. Él no me soltaba y podía escuchar su risita burlona hacia mi persona.</p><p>—Por favor—supliqué, admitiendo mi derrota y resignándome a ser el hazme reír de futuras conversaciones de Chloe y Agreste—suélteme.</p><p>Un escalofrió me recorrió por completo, sentí como el pulgar de Agreste, recorrió la cicatriz en mi muñeca.</p><p> Recuerdo imborrable de mi intento de suicidio.</p><p>
  <em>¡Por favor que no se dé cuenta! ¡no quiero revivir ese momento!</em>
</p><p>—¿Santa no te trajo lo que le pediste? —sentí su aliento cerca de mi oreja. Su cínica pregunta aceleró mi corazón ¿Por qué le divierte? —los cobardes siempre hacen ese berrinche, cuando la vida no es como ellos quieren—las últimas palabras fueron frías. Soltó mi mano y se alejó de mí.</p><p>Abracé mi muñeca contra mi pecho.</p><p> A los ojos del mundo, el suicidio es un acto de cobardes ¿Qué les da el derecho de pensar así? No saben el miedo que produce la vida cuando nada tiene sentido. Todos te animan, pero, aun así, la soledad no se marcha.</p><p>—¿Por qué…? —susurré.</p><p>—Porque lo es, este mundo es para personas con determinación, que usan sus miedos como catapultas para lograr su éxito. Los cobardes en cambio—sentí el desprecio en su voz hacia mi—buscan vías mediocres de escape.</p><p>Me quedé en silenció, mi vista clavada al piso y mi mano frotando mi muñeca. Todo mi coraje desapareció, me sentí expuesta.</p><p>—Yo no buscaba escapar—aquello era más para mí, que para convencerlo a él o al mundo. Porque nadie entiende, hasta que lo experimenta.</p><p>—¿Ah no?</p><p>—Buscaba liberar a mis seres queridos de lidiar con mis problemas.</p><p>
  <strong>Adrien</strong>
</p><p>La frialdad en sus palabras me dio escalofríos, esperaba que titubeará que se avergonzará de esa acción. Hace unos momentos buscaba humillarla, y ahora, de pronto, siento curiosidad.</p><p>
  <em>¿Mi madre, se habría suicidado para dejarme el camino libre?</em>
</p><p>Sacudí mi mente de ese pensamiento.</p><p> Marinette tenía carácter, eso me había quedado bastante claro. Pero le era difícil mantener sus emociones, encausarlas hacia un fin. Chloe le temía por alguna razón.</p><p>
  <em>No vas por toda Francia llamando a todas las casas de moda por nada más que rencor. A mí me parecer, era miedo.</em>
</p><p>Sonreí de lado, podía sacar provecho de todo esto.</p><p>—Te propongo un trato—, nada como hacer caridad con los pobres—para ello tendrás que empezar desde cero.</p><p>Sus azules me observaron dubitativos. Aún en su posición tenía las agallas de desafiarme. En este juego ella necesita un adversario y, yo con gusto lo sería ¿Qué tan grande es tu deseo por callar la boca de Chloe? Eh, Dupain.</p><p>—¿Dónde está el truco? —su desconfianza se asemeja a la de un perro hambriento, que se niega a probar comida.</p><p>—Te estoy dando el beneficio de la duda—recogí su portafolio del piso.</p><p>—Luego de insultarme—, ahora es un perro hambriento y rabioso.</p><p>—Soy un demonio en los negocios, no esperes condescendencia de mi parte.</p><p>
  <strong>Marinette</strong>
</p><p>Agreste tenía razón, era un demonio en la industria y como tal, sino soy de provecho para su empresa, no dudará en hacer polvo mi carrera. Por otro lado…si mostraba mi talento y mi experiencia en otras ramas de la costura, tendría una posibilidad que, Gabriel´s me defienda y me ayude a evidenciar las mentiras por parte de Chloe.</p><p>
  <em>Claro, como si eso fuera a pasar. Regresa a casa a descansar de todo esto. </em>
</p><p>Cerré mis ojos, suspiré. Mis emociones estaban inestables, la mención de mi intento fallido de suicidio estaba trayendo a mi mente las escenas que me negaba a recordar. Siempre lograba bloquearlas, pero ahora tengo tanto con lo que lidiar que, mi concentración se ve afectada.</p><p>—¿Aceptas el trato? —escuché su voz, abrí mis ojos y su mano derecha estaba extendida frente a mí. Mi vista conectó con la oscuridad en sus ojos verdes.</p><p>—¿Hay un contrato de por medio?</p><p>—Siempre lo hay. En Gabriel´s nos enorgullecemos de concretar cualquier acuerdo en base a un contrato, el cuál deberás firmar el lunes a primera hora.</p><p>—De acuerdo joven Agreste, tenemos un trato—estreché su mano, su agarre fue firme y sonrió, de una forma tal, que todos los bellos de mi piel se erizaron.</p><p>Un segundo… ¿Cuál iba ser mi puesto?</p><p>—El lunes te quiero en mi oficina a las seis en punto, para que a la siete comiences…—sus palabras me hicieron sentir una felicidad inexplicable, sea cual sea tenía un trabajo—…en el puesto de ordenanza.</p><p>—¡¿Qué?!—solté su mano, y retrocedí dos pasos por la conmoción— ¿Qué ha dicho?</p><p>—Fui bastante claro, no veo lo necesidad de repetir—jodido cabrón, me devolvió la respuesta de nuestra discusión—. Ambicionabas obtener una oportunidad. En tus sobradas agalladas de hace un rato, lo demostraste a flor de piel.</p><p>—No, yo… no—puros balbuceos era los que brotaban de mis labios. No había manera de forjar mi carrera desde el puesto de ordenanza.</p><p>
  <em>Con suerte, podría llegar a recepcionista ¡en un par de años!</em>
</p><p>—Todos empiezan desde cero, hasta yo—menudo petulante.</p><p>—Usted, heredo una empresa.</p><p>—En quiebra y mira ahora en lo que convertí a Gabriel´s — presumió. Caminó a mi alrededor a paso lento—tienes carácter Señorita Cheng, solo, no sabes a donde apuntar.</p><p>—¿Y usted me va a enseñar?</p><p>Hizo un ruido con su boca y negó con su dedo índice.</p><p>—La vida te enseñará. Pero si no quieres—me dio la espalda—ya sabes lo que te espera afuera gracias a Chloe. Y de bien te informó—me miró por sobre su hombro y luego hacia mis muñecas—una vez haces un berrinche como ese, cualquier cosa te puede hacer repetirlo.</p><p>
  <em>¡Jodida mierda! </em>
</p><p>Me tenía entre la espada y la pared, sentía el peso del mundo en mis hombros. Tenía razón, nada me esperaba afuera.</p><p> Aún estaba el temor de ir a parar a una entrevista, donde intentaran abusar de mi…y lo lograran. Mis recuerdos gritaban salir y, yo no podía seguir conteniendo esto.</p><p>—Lo tomó—pronuncie con un marcado temblor en mi quijada.</p><p>—Chica lista—musitó—bien, una empleada se ausentará—se giró hacia mí, después de dejar mi portafolio sobre la mesa—, serán seis meses por su maternidad. Tú cubrirás su puesto durante ese tiempo—parecía que cada vez, agregaba más dificultades al asunto y, su cínica sonrisa, me demostraba que le encantaba hacerlo—, si en ese tiempo, escalas hasta el nivel del atelier, tendrás un puesto fijo en mi empresa—su rostro se ensombreció—sino lo consigues, prepárate para recibir una humillación de mi parte, peor que la de Chloe.</p><p>—Que quede por escrito. No quiero que de la nada, agregué más detalles a todo esto—refutar era en vano y yo solo quería irme de ahí, antes de sufrir un ataque de pánico.</p><p>—Ya te dije que no te preocupes por eso, el lunes leerás tu contrato—se acercó más a mí, con sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos.</p><p>—Agradezco la oportunidad—me limité a decir. Mi madre me había enseñado a ser agradecida con quien me brindará ayuda, por muy sencilla o hija de puta, que fuera.</p><p>—Al contrario—se inclinó y me susurró cerca del oído. Me tensé ante su falta de respeto al espacio personal—gracias a ti, por los siguientes meses de diversión—. Maldito arrogante. Se irguió y saco de uno de sus bolsillos un pañuelo que me extendió—limpia los restos de Tus lagrimas, pareces una pordiosera.</p><p>Agarré el pañuelo que me ofreció, lo observé con enojo. Hipócrita.</p><p>Me giré cuando limpié mis mejillas y caminé hasta la puerta. Pues para mí, está reunión había finalizado.</p><p>Necesitaba respirar aire fresco, necesitaba salir de ahí. Él adivino mi acción y abrió las puertas de la oficina, menudo intentó de caballero. Que ganas de partirle la cara, pero con la suerte que me cargo iría a parar a la cárcel de por vida.</p><p>Salimos al pasillo, él me hizo ademan que fuera por delante, lo cual hice gustosa, sentí su intensa mirada sobre mi espalda. Aceleré el paso, cosa que fue inútil, cinco pasos míos era uno de Agreste.</p><p>—Ondine—la seria y firme voz de él me sobresalto. La mencionada pelirroja, no tardo ni dos segundos, en aparecer del otro lado de la puerta de vidrio. Abrió en el acto—. La Señorita Cheng estará con nosotros a partir del lunes.</p><p>Detestaba que diera por sentado todo.</p><p>
  <em>¿Y cómo no? Sabe que no tienes opciones…aunque bien podrías…</em>
</p><p>Mis demonios estaban sugiriendo vías de escape ¡Necesito alejarme de todo esto!</p><p>—Bienvenida a Gabriel´s Srta. Cheng—su felicitación sonó sincera.</p><p>—Gracias—respondí en un murmullo.</p><p>—Ondine, te enviaré las especificaciones del contrato cuando llegué a mi casa, luego del memorial de mi padre—había olvidado el pequeño detalle del aniversario luctuoso del Señor Gabriel—¿Te acompaño a la salida? —se dirigió a mí. Su falsa amabilidad me estaba cansando.</p><p>—No, gracias, recuerdo cómo llegar a la salida—prefiero elevar una plegaria en honor al Señor Gabriel, que entablar una palabra más con el pelmazo de su hijo—adiós Ondine, gracias por todo—la pelirroja se despidió. Agreste sonrió con arrogancia.</p><p>
  <em>Y ahora te tiene en la palma de su mano.</em>
</p><p>Maldigo mi rota vida.</p><p>—Ve con cuidado, Marinette— dijo Agreste. Descarado. No le respondí, estaba cansada, ya no podía contener las lágrimas.</p><p>Había obtenido un trabajo que era para humillarme. Lo acepte, porque no tenía ni como montar un atelier por mi cuenta, no podía seguir viviendo de la caridad de mi amiga y, de mis pocos ingresos con los trajes del grupo de teatro.</p><p>No me di cuenta del momento en que ingresé al ascensor, giré y justo cuando las puestas se cerraban, Agreste me guiño el ojo, con su estúpida sonrisa siniestra. Maldije mi suerte, porque mis lagrimas ya corrían libres sobre mis mejillas, me había visto de nuevo llorar.</p><p>Presioné el botón del primer piso, noté que aun llevaba el asqueroso pañuelo de Agreste, lo metí dentro del bolsillo de mi falda. Se lo devolvería el lunes, no quería que me acusará de robar su estúpida prenda.</p><p>Estaba furiosa conmigo misma, por las decisiones estúpidas que había tomado este día. Suspiré, puse los puños a un lado.</p><p>Bajar la guardia en este momento, fue una mala idea.</p><p>
  <em>[—¡Marinette, despierta! ¡No te duermas! ¡¿Dios, que hiciste?!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Alix está aquí? Su ropa y sus manos están manchadas de sangre. La cual le impedía deslizar sus dedos sobre la pantalla de su celular, su rostro reflejaba pánico ¿tanto la frustraba no poder revisar sus redes sociales? Mis azules vieron las sábanas bajo mi cuerpo, también tenían sangre. Si no puedo remover las manchas él se va a molestar, son sus sábanas favoritas…]</em>
</p><p>Limpie las lágrimas de mi rostro con las mangas de mi chaqueta, poco me importó que se manchará con el maquillaje de mis sombras. Las imágenes de mi delirando, cuando Cherry Hair intentaba llamar a emergencias para salvar mi vida, estaban arremolinadas en mi cabeza.</p><p>—Tranquila, ya paso, estarás bien. Toma los medicamentos y esto pasará—repetí ese mantra hasta que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.</p><p>Salí de elevador y a paso raudo busqué abandonar ese edificio, me estaba mareando, mi respiración estaba irregular. Vi en la acera a una preocupada Alix, que, al verme aparecer por las puertas de vidrio, corrió y me abrazó de inmediato, respiré el aire del exterior, pero la sensación de vacío aumentaba.</p><p>—¿Qué pasó? —se separó un poco de mi— Son las cinco. Demoraste mucho en ese lugar. ¿estás bien? Juleka hace poco me envió un mensaje, disculpándose por no poder hacer la entrevista ¿Quién te entrevistó?</p><p>—Estoy bien—sonreí para tranquilizarla, sus ojos me miraban dudosos—En casa te cuento todo, fue…muy agotador, mentalmente muy agotador.</p><p>—Claro, claro. Te entiendo—me sujetó de los brazos—vayamos a casa, allá hablamos con calma.</p><p>Agradecí internamente que no me preguntará nada más, mi aspecto debía ser un asco. Subimos a su auto que estaba a unas cuadras del edificio, me sentía ajena al mundo a mi alrededor, como si fuera una pieza de rompecabezas perdida, que jamás encajaría en ningún lado. Ese demonio interno se hacía presente, y estaba drenando todo mi ánimo, todas mis esperanzas.</p><p>Alix condujo hasta casa y yo fingí dormir, mi corazón dolía. Todo mi esfuerzo, todo el conocimiento que almacené, no servían de nada. Yo no valía nada, la mentira era más creíble que la verdad y yo… dejé que pasará.</p><p>Llegamos a casa, Cherry Hair me sacudió un poco para despertarme, fingí desperezarme, tomé la cartera que olvidé esta tarde y salí del auto. La pelirroja abrió la puerta y nos adentramos al vestíbulo.</p><p>Alix hablaba, pero yo no entendí una sola palabra, mi cuerpo ya no tenía fuerzas para dar un paso más. Me dejé caer en las gradas y rompí en llanto. Mis manos trataron inútilmente de esconder mi rostro. Escuché a mi amiga caminar hasta mí y sentarse a mi lado.</p><p>
  <em>Pardonne-moi Alix, je suis un échec, Perdóname, Alix, soy un fracaso. </em>
</p><p>—Marinette…</p><p>—¡Él dijo que esto era un berrinché! —bajé uno de mis brazos, dejando a plena vista mi muñeca y la cicatriz sobre esta—que conseguí mi título por acostarme con los maestros ¡Intenté defenderme! ¡Te juro que lo intenté maldita sea! Alix… no puedo seguir poniendo buena cara a todo. Fingir que nada de esto me afecta. Todos pasan la página y yo, sigo releyendo el mismo capítulo, sin entender lo que me está pasando.</p><p>—Mini Bug—su mano acarició maternalmente mi cabeza.</p><p>—¡Le vendí mi alma al diablo para su diversión! porque en algo él lleva razón ¡Yo ya no tengo opciones!</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hola mis invocadoras e invocadores, aquí les dejó un nuevo capitulo de este mar de emociones que es El Hada de las Costuras. Marinette mostró su verdadera personalidad justiciera frente a Adrien, aunque no pudo mantenerla a flote, al este descubrir las cicatriz de su intento de suicidio. ¿Qué le depara a estos dos? ¿Alix convencerá a Marinette de no aceptar el trato?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Dudas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Estaba sentada en uno de los bancos de la cocina, mis codos reposaban sobre la superficie del azulejo blanco de la mesa. Mis manos sostenían mi cabeza.  Observaba a Cherry Hair, esperando a que el agua en la estufa rompiera hervor. En sus manos sostenía una caja de té de <em>phu erh.</em></p><p>—Introduzco las hojas a la tetera, vierto el agua y espero 6 minutos para servirlo ¿verdad? —enumeraba con los dedos de su mano, cada acción. Asentí con la cabeza en respuesta.</p><p>La pelirroja se dio vuelta y de la alacena sacó una tetera de porcelana con flores naranja, junto a unos pocillos a juego. Recordé a mi ex amiga Alya, quien me regalo ese bello juego de té, cuando me mude a vivir con mi ex.</p><p>Alix siguió con su labor, vertió el agua hervida en la tetera y tapó el recipiente. Sobre la mesa había una tarta de chocolate cortada en piezas. Desvié mi vista hacia la ventana de arco de medio punto de la cocina, afuera varias personas corrían a prisa por el parque, buscando refugió de las gotas de lluvia que comenzaban a caer. Ese panorama me recordó a mi amado Londres, ciudad que me vio crecer…y también caer.</p><p>—Aquí tienes—la voz de Cherry Hair me hizo enfocar mis azules a ella. Frente a mí, ahora estaba una taza de té inglés y una porción de la tarta.</p><p>—Te he mentido, traicioné tu confianza ¿Por qué no te vas? —me atreví a cuestionarla.</p><p> Y es que hace unos minutos en las escaleras, solté todo de golpe, culpa de lo frustrada que me sentía: Las llamadas de Chloe, el intentó de abuso de Balthazar y haberme puesto al tú por tú con el Demonio de París.  Dije todo esto con la esperanza que ella se fuera y me dejará sola, que se alejará de mí. Simplemente, no quería involucrarla más en esto…mi vida de mierda.</p><p>—Marinette, si tanto quieres saber por qué no he salido corriendo furiosa de esta casa luego de tu confesión, te lo diré—habló de manera firme, sus celestes se enfocaron en mis azules y su ceño se frunció levemente—.Unos días antes de tu intento de suicidio: tu y yo discutimos porque, estabas empeñada en pagar un año más de arrendamiento del apartamento, con la ilusión de que tu ex regresaría. Traté de persuadirte, advirtiéndote que ibas a quedar en banca rota ¿lo recuerdas? — asentí—luego de eso pasé una semana angustiada, pensando lo mal que debías sentirte por mi tosca actitud. Así que, abordé el primer tren a Londres, con la intención de arreglar las cosas contigo—,inclinó su cabeza y exhaló el aire retenido, enfocó sus celestes en mí y retomó el relato—toque varias veces a tu puerta y no recibí respuesta, así que, hice uso de la llave que tú me habías dado…al ingresar, no encontré nada extraño, tus llaves estaban sobre la mesa, supuse que estabas dormida, subí a tu habitación…no estabas ahí—apretó sus labios su mandíbula tenía un ligero temblor y sus ojos se pusieron acuosos, me preocupe—entre al baño—una lagrima surco su mejilla—te vi… en el piso…a tus costados había mucha sangre, estuve a nada de perder la razón, por el impacto de la imagen— por primera vez, era consciente de lo que había significado esa dantesca escena para mi mejor amiga— ,saque fuerzas de flaqueza y lleve tu flácido cuerpo a la cama…ahí note de donde emanaba la sangre. No recuerdo lo que use para hacerte un torniquete y parar la sangre que no dejaba de fluir—peino sus cabellos e inclinó su cabeza hacia adelante—. Tu estabas semi consiente, balbuceabas palabras sin sentido. Yo intentaba mantenerte despierta, le marqué a Max desesperada, no sabía qué hacer—Alix estaba llorando, su voz se había quebrado, traté de poner una mano sobre las suyas, pero con un ademán, me indicó que no lo hiciera—mientras esperaba a emergencias me disculpe no sé cuántas veces contigo, me sentí responsable de lo que te orillo a…eso—Alix, tu no causaste eso—para cuando recuperé la razón, estaba sentada en la sala de espera del hospital, con una manta sobre mis hombros y mis manos sujetando un vaso de café, Marín estaba a mi lado, todo era confuso, lo único que recuerdo fue suplicarle a él que te llevará al centro de rehabilitación que administraba. Le prometí que me haría responsable de tu estadía, así como de tu tratamiento. Él me dijo que, aunque no se lo hubiera pedido lo haría de todos modos, porque tu depresión sobrepaso el límite, poniendo en riesgo tu vida.</p><p>Ambas nos quedamos en silencio, la lluvia era el único sonido a nuestro alrededor. En un principio, mi intento de suicidio era la solución para liberar a mis seres amados de mis problemas. Con esta revelación, no sabía cómo sentirme al respecto. El llanto de Alix y saber cómo se sintió en ese momento. Lo que significó verme sobre un charco de sangre, más que un alivio fue un trauma. De haber logrado mi objetivo, ella ahora tendría depresión y ataques de pánico por mi culpa.</p><p>
  <em>¡No! No quiero que nadie viva con esto.</em>
</p><p>Me baje del banco y caminé hasta situarme al lado de ella, me arrodille y puse mi frente sobre su regazo.</p><p>— <em>Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu jamais dit? ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?</em></p><p>—Cada que trataba de abordar el tema, tú te ponías mal. Creabas una especie de barrera que me alejaba de ti—su mano acarició mi coronilla, suspiré—Mini Bug, hoy alguien se burló de lo que hiciste y por lo que me contaste, toda tú fue gobernada por el miedo y la vergüenza—recordar a Agreste comparando esa “situación” con un berrinche, hizo que mi corazón se oprimiera—y es que él, al igual que los demás, incluida yo…no entendemos…</p><p>Levanté mi rostro extrañada, esperaba que Alix me remedará o le diera la razón a ese hombre.</p><p>—¿Qué dices?</p><p>—Yo, calle esto, por temor a que lo intentarás de nuevo. Bloquee sin querer ese recuerdo, creyendo que eso lo borraría de mi sistema.</p><p>—Cherry Hair—susurré, al ver sus lágrimas emerger de nuevo.</p><p>—Dejé que cargarás con ese dolor…sola…lo siento—, se bajó del banco y me abrazó—lo siento mucho—repitió entre sollozos.</p><p>Lejos de sentirme culpable o juzgada, sentí miedo, miedo a seguir lastimando a la única persona que había lidiado con este problema del mismo modo que yo, evitándolo.</p><p>Recordé las palabras de Marín “acepta la ayuda de otros”</p><p>—Perdóname tú a mí. Por causarte un trauma…por ser egoísta.</p><p>—No estás sola Marinette, sea como sea, vamos a rescribir tu historia—se separó de mí y acuno mis mejillas—vamos a crear nuevos recuerdos, no para borrar el pasado, sino para aprender de este.</p><p>—¿Cuándo maduraste tanto? —me reí, entre lágrimas. Seguro era un efecto de los benzodiacepinas.</p><p>—¡Hey! —protesto, contagiándose de mi risa— matas el momento.</p><p>Ambas parecíamos dos chicas locas, riendo luego de un tremendo momento de sinceridad.</p><p>—No más secretos por favor—pidió Alix, ya más calmada.</p><p>—<em>Plus de secrets No más secretos</em>—puse mi mano sobre mi corazón.</p><p>Ambas nos levantamos y nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos bancos. Limpiamos nuestros rostros con el papel toalla de la cocina.</p><p>—Cartas sobre la mesa—Alix bebió un poco de té— cómo esta eso. Aceptaste trabajar de ordenanza, en Gabriel´s</p><p>Corté con el tenedor un poco de mí tarta de chocolate.</p><p>—Verás…</p><ul>
<li>• &lt;&lt;────≪•◦⚜◦•≫────&gt;&gt; ••</li>
</ul><p>Terminé mi porción de pastel, al mismo tiempo que mi relato: desde la entrevista con Balthazar, hasta la parte de mi enfrentamiento con Agreste y ese raro acuerdo, que aún no firmaba. Si bien hace unas horas lo había dicho todo en las escaleras, ahora con más calma, expliqué los hechos con puntos y comas.</p><p>—Aceptar la propuesta de Agreste no suena tan mal—Alix se acariciaba su barbilla pensativa.</p><p>—¿Disculpa? No para ti, pero si para mí. No hay manera de ascender siendo ordenanza ¡En seis meses! —renegué. La pelirroja negó con su dedo índice, mientras daba un sorbo a su segunda taza de té.</p><p>—<em>Tu ne le vois pas? ¿No puedes verlo?</em> —depositó su taza sobre el plato— Agreste es nuestro testigo clave.</p><p>—¡Hay no empieces! —protesté—esto no es “La Ley y el Orden”.</p><p>—Cállate y escucha—fruncí el ceño, de igual forma le di mi atención—Chloe lo llamó, él lo admitió y es muy probable que tenga pruebas de ello—casi se me cae la quijada al oírla. Tenía un punto—. No lo dudo, pues alardeó que Gabriel´s resuelve todo en base contratos. No creo que el tipo sacará conclusiones de la nada, respecto a tu persona. Chloe debió darle algo que confirmará sus acusaciones contra ti.</p><p>Mis ojos se abrieron con asombro, su hipótesis no estaba tan loca.</p><p>
  <em>Gracias series de detectives, por influenciar a mi amiga.</em>
</p><p>—Tienes razón—recordé lo tosco que es Agreste—. No creo que ese tipo quiera darme esa información.</p><p>—¡Tienes que ganarte su respeto! —puso sus manos sobre la cerámica de la mesa, su rostro tenía una gran sonrisa—, es un hombre de negocios ¡Necesitas impresionarlo!</p><p>Lo que necesito, es romperle la cara por petulante.</p><p>—Ok, estás tirando muy alto Cherry ¿ese tipo, admirarme a mí? por si no lo recuerdas, te conté que antes de irme dijo: “Gracias a ti por los siguientes meses de diversión”—imité el porte y la voz del idiota ese.</p><p>—Porque solo vio la Mini bug superficial—empuño su mano y la elevó al cielo— no a la guerrera, esa que lucha incansablemente hasta obtener lo que quiere.</p><p>—Esa Marinette murió—dije desanimada—no hay mane…</p><p>—¡Si la hay! vamos a apoyarte para lograrlo. Es el único modo de obtener información: pruebas y hasta poder acusar a Balthazar por el intentó de abuso sexual y a Chloe por difamación …bueno eso es un tema que Brid sabe cómo llevar.</p><p>—¿Bridgette? —mi mente proceso aquello. Alix había hablado con Marín—El Dr. Wang te dijo…</p><p>—¿Decir qué? —se sentó de nuevo y desvió la mirada.</p><p>—Recurrir a Bridgette—ok estaba molesta, se supone que eso es un tema entre paciente y doctor, él no podía dar detalles de esa sesión.</p><p>—Mari, debes pensar que el traicionó tu privacidad, pero no es así. Yo soy tu representante ante Marín. Por ende, todo avance, proceso o método que necesite aplicar contigo, lo consultará conmigo.</p><p>Me puse de pie, me sentía traicionada.</p><p>—Tú lo sabías ¿por qué fingiste que no? acaso ¿para qué siguiera contándole a Marín más cosas y luego tú te enterarás? No te las contaba por algo, quería protegerte y…—llevé mis manos a mi cabellera. Un sinfín de emociones me atacaron de golpe, priorizando la frustración y la decepción.</p><p>—Marinette, esto no es con la intención de lastimarte, es para ayudarte.</p><p>—¿Ayudarme? ¡Entonces sabrás porque no quiero involucrar a Bridgette! —reclamé, di medía vuelta hacia las escaleras de mi habitación, caminé, dando zancadas, no quería escuchar más.</p><p>—Mini bug, espera…</p><p>—¡Déjame sola! — subí los escalones de dos en dos, cerré la puerta y puse el pasador. Alix golpeo la puerta, pero no abrí.</p><p>Ahora resulta que, Alix sabía todo. Me había mortificado todo este tiempo, sintiendo la culpa de mentirle y ahora me enteró que Marín le pasaba todos los detalles.</p><p>Subí a mi cama y me acurruqué entre las cobijas.</p><p>
  <em>Que estúpida he sido.</em>
</p><ul>
<li>• &lt;&lt;────≪•◦⚜◦•≫────&gt;&gt; ••</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Adrien </strong>
</p><p>Winter caminaba de un lado a otro por mi habitación, lejos de desesperarme, me complacía ver como el vuelo de su camisa daba una apetitosa vista del inicio de su trasero, con cada giro que daba.</p><p>—¿¡Qué mierda tenías en la cabeza al darle una oportunidad!?—, lo admito, fue mala idea pedirle que respondiera mi teléfono. Mi amiga se acaba de dar cuenta que estaba ultimando detalles del contrato de la “rata Dupon”—¡Chloe va a descargar su ira a través de su madre, sobre nosotros!</p><p>Rodee los ojos. Ni Chloe ni su madre, me intimidaban. Si jugaba bien mis cartas y la tal Marinette me era de utilidad, Gabriel´s podría absorber el imperio de Audrey.</p><p>—<em>Vous exagérez beaucoup Exageras mucho</em>— sus mieles me miraron amenazantes—bien, te explicó: Cheng puede que esté involucrada en un caso de difamación hacia su persona. Le estoy dando la oportunidad de limpiar su nombre. Si lo que pregona es verdad, ella va a darme todas las armas para hundir la pulcra reputación de las Bourgeois…</p><p>—Hay por favor, Adrien—se llevó su mano a su frente y la otra a su cintura—no me digas que piensas tirártela y por eso todo este teatro.</p><p>—No, que asco—me levanté de mi cama, llevando solo un bóxer—piensa, esa chica es nuestra oportunidad para sacar a nuestra máxima competencia del mercado—me acerqué a la peli-platinado.</p><p>—¿Y si ella miente? —inquirió—quedaremos como unos payasos. Seremos nosotros los hundidos y humillados por el imperio Bourgeois.</p><p>—Si ese fuera el caso, Cheng será nuestro chivo expiatorio. —tomé a Winter de los hombros—vamos a tomar una ducha, desayunamos y te explicó la asegunda parte de este plan.</p><p>—Me voy—se separó bruscamente de mis manos—esa mujer es una oportunista homofóbica, no la quiero cerca de mí.</p><p>Sin más salió de la habitación, azotando la puerta.</p><p>Bufe, no era la primera vez que Winter no me apoyaba en mis decisiones arriesgadas. Agarré mi celular y mi laptop, necesitaba concretar los puntos del contrato de “la rata Dupon” luego de tomar una ducha y desayunar.</p><p>Siendo honestos, dudaba que ella se presente a la reunión. Alguien con verdadero coraje para asumir el reto de empezar desde cero, se plantaría en mi oficina.</p><p><em>Solo alguien que estuviera diciendo la verdad</em>.</p><p>
  <strong>Marinette</strong>
</p><p>Mi domingo paso sin novedad alguna. Seguía enfadada con Alix. Estuve todo el día encerrada en mi habitación por ello. La pelirroja me avisaba con leves toques, cuando dejaba la comida sobre el último escalón. Me limité a abrir la escotilla para tomar la comida y una vez me hacía del botín alimenticio, cerraba con el pasador. Picaba lo suficiente del plato, para ingerir mis medicamentos.</p><p>Me sentía muy mal con todo esto, había desgastado mi mente con preocupaciones innecesarias, ocultando algo que Cherry Hair sabía. No tenía a nadie con quien conversar del tema, sin temor a que fuera con el chisme a Marín o Alix.</p><p>El lunes llegó, eran las 4:50am. Madrugar no era problema para mí, en la escuela de modas me acostumbre a hacerlo.</p><p>
  <em>Eso y mis pesadillas que siempre me despertaban a la misma hora. Conciliar el sueño era imposible.</em>
</p><p>Bridgette llegaba hoy, Alix se encargaría de ir por ella a la estación de tren. Una parte de mi quería arreglar las cosas con mi amiga, pero el rencor por la traición de ocultarme que sabía todo, me dominó y me negué a resolver esto.</p><p>Estaba de pie frente al espejo, viendo el <em>jersey bandeau</em> de punto, que dejaba mis hombros al descubierto, era de color rojo con motas negras, lo convine con unos pitillos negros y botines asimétricos del mismo color. Ate mi cabello en un moño, pues el trabajo que iba desempeñar no necesitaba de un extravagante peinado. Al igual que mi maquillaje que era discreto.</p><p>Tomé mi pastillero del tocador y metí cada capsula según la dosis del día, luego lo deposité dentro de mi bolso. Agarré un poncho rojo con capucha del perchero y me lo coloqué, pues afuera hacía mucho frio.</p><p>Rocíe mi perfume de almizcle egipcio y fragancia de narciso, uno de los últimos regalos de mi ex.</p><p>
  <em>No iba a tirar un perfume tan caro a la basura.</em>
</p><p>Salí de mi habitación. Toda la casa estaba a oscuras, eran las 5am, yo debía estar en Gabriel´s a las 6am, rogué para que el autobús que abordaría tuviera alas: debía atravesar media ciudad para llegar a la empresa.</p><p>La habitación que antes era de mis padres estaba siendo ocupada por Alix. Quería despedirme de ella, pero nuevamente mi orgullo me dicto pasar de largo y descender hasta la primera planta.</p><p>Abrí la puerta y el frio viento de otoño me recibió, junto a las desoladas e iluminadas calles de París.</p><p>
  <em>Con suerte llegaré viva a las garras del Demonio de París.</em>
</p><p>Tragué pesado, a esta hora usualmente los borrachos regresan a sus casas. Nada peor que encontrarse un acosador en la calle. Cerré la puerta y puse doble llave.</p><p>—<em>Bonjour, tu veux que je t'emmène? Buenos días ¿Quieres que te llevé?</em></p><p>Mi piel se erizó completamente, lo que me faltaba, el típico acosador madrugador con su frase trillada.</p><p>
  <em>Hola, soy yo de nuevo… dame la agilidad y la fuerza de un oso, para partirle la cara al fresco que acaba de saludarme.</em>
</p><p>Di media vuelta para encarar a ese malnacido, mis azules se abrieron con sorpresa, frente a mi estaba él…</p><p>—¿Luka…?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hola mis invocadoras e invocadores. He aquí un pequeño presente de víspera navideña, en agradecimiento por la larga espera a la edición de este fic (casi medio año) y a las nuevas, bienvenidas a esta historia, llena de secretos y drama, ahora podrán teorizar junto a sus antiguas camaradas.  </p><p>Bien analicemos un poco lo ocurrido:</p><p>Marinette supo lo que Alix experimentó cuando la encontró en su departamento con las muñecas cortadas. Lejos de ser un alivio para la pelirroja cómo ella pensaba, fue un trauma. </p><p>También nuestra ojiazul descubrió que Marín le contaba todo lo que ocurría en las sesiones a su amiga, aunque Alix explicó el porque, Marinette no lo tomó a bien.</p><p>Por otro lado, Adrien a revelado que usará a Marinette para hacer caer el imperio de las Bourgeois en el mundo de la moda y hacerse de este. Siempre y cuando descubra algo de provecho que pueda usar de la azabache.</p><p>Y apareció Luka  ¿Qué pasará en este encuentro inesperado?</p><p>Está caja de pandora, apenas se está abriendo. </p><p>No me queda más que agradecer el apoyo que le están brindando a está historia, alegran mi corazoncito de escritora en proceso. Disfruten sus fiestas. ♥</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. ¿Confianza?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Esto debía ser un sueño. Sí, esa es la única respuesta lógica. Seguramente esa pesadilla que me despertó por la madrugada no fue tan terrorífica, y sin problema concilie el sueño de nuevo. Puse mi mano sobre mi pecho y suspiré con alivio. Ante la justificación, del porque estaba sentada, dentro del auto de Luka.</p><p>
  <em>Ahora Marinette, busca los indicios del sueño.</em>
</p><p>Mire de reojo a Luka que conducía el auto tranquilamente, No habíamos cruzado muchas palabras, solo un cordial saludo y su ofrecimiento a llevarme…si esto es un sueño, puedo hacer lo que quiera. Una sonrisa picará se dibujó en mis labios.</p><p>—¿Ocurre algo? —su voz profunda deleito mis oídos—estas muy callada.</p><p>—Nada que tú no puedes solucionar, chico guapo—pronuncie coqueta, inclinándome un poco hacia delante. Él sonrió.</p><p>—Eres muy graciosa, Marinette.</p><p>—¿Graciosa? Esto es un sueño, no se supone que digas eso —El auto se detuvo frente a un semáforo en rojo, Luka giró un poco hacia mí, su mano derecha se acercó a mi brazo y sin previo aviso, me pellizco—Auch ¡duele! —proteste, llevando mi mano a frotar la zona.</p><p>—Lo vez, no es un sueño—regresó su mano al volante.</p><p>—Lo veo y lo siento—dije en un reproche… ¡Esto no es un sueño! —t..u, tú, tú—reculé a la puerta. Había hecho el ridículo frente a Luka.</p><p>—Yo, yo, yo—rio. Puso en marcha el vehículo al cambiar el semáforo—que simpática eres.</p><p>
  <em>Genial, ahora soy una payasa. Una payasa muerta de vergüenza. </em>
</p><p>—¿Cómo es que, tu estas…? —por más que trataba, la pregunta completa no salía de mi boca.</p><p>
  <em>Avale-moi de la saleté et recrache-moi en Grèce. Trágame tierra y escúpeme en Grecia. </em>
</p><p>—Ayer llamé a Alix. Quería saber cómo te había ido en la entrevista. Mi hermana enfermó y no pudo asistir. Además, estaba preocupado por cómo seguías luego de tu ataque de pánico—el ojizarco peinó sus cabellos teñidos de turquesa con una mano, mientras la otra permanencia en el volante—. También me dijo que hoy tenías la reunión con el CEO de Gabriel´s para firmar tu contrato. Felicidades—exclamó con entusiasmo—sabía que te darían el puesto.</p><p>Me acomodé en el asiento y oculté mi rostro con la capucha. La gente esperaba cosas buenas de mí, y yo, solo lograba desilusionarlos.</p><p>Luka posó su mano libre sobre mi hombro.</p><p>—¿Va todo bien, Marinette? —lo observé de reojo, su carita de preocupación estaba como para comérsela a besos…</p><p>
  <em>Contrólate. </em>
</p><p>—Van a contratarme, no del trabajo que quería…es más…un empleo para pagar mis cuentas y no cargarle todo a Max y Alix—aclaré, con la desilusión presente en mi voz.</p><p>—No comprendo.</p><p>Me abracé a mí misma, desvié la mirada hacia la ventana y respondí.</p><p>—Debido a un error que cometí en Londres…la gente tiene una percepción errada de mí. Los ataques de pánico, como el que presenciaste…son una consecuencia de ello—. Era ilógico contarle algo tan personal a un extraño, pero, en vista que mi mejor amiga y mi psiquiatra se cuentan todo. Que el resto del mundo sepa de mis problemas, no tiene importancia alguna.</p><p>—Marinette, todos cargamos con demonios del pasado—miré por el reflejo de la ventana el rostro de Luka, este se ensombreció de pronto—, la vida nos pone retos, ya sea para mostrar nuestra culpa o nuestra inocencia…eso decía mi padre.</p><p>— <em>Mais ... si le mensonge est plus crédible que la vérité, pero…si la mentira es más creíble que la verdad</em>—aprieto mis manos sobre mis brazos, sintiendo el miedo y la impotencia comenzar a dominarme.</p><p>—La verdad tarde o temprano sale a la luz, por mucho que alguien trate de ocultarla—me giré a verlo, Luka estaba viendo en mi dirección, su rostro ya no tenía ese aspecto sombrío. Sus celestes conectaron con mis preocupados zafiros ¿podía confiar en él? O le diría a Alix lo que yo… ¿Por qué me siento así? ¿desconfiando de mi amiga? ella sabía muchas cosas…ella es muy buena guardando secretos…</p><p>Todo paso tan rápido: el auto de Luka frenó de golpe, lo único que alcance a ver, fue el vehículo con el que casi impactamos, este siguió su camino, al parecer un Lamborghini Urus color negro. Por suerte ambos teníamos puestos los cinturones de seguridad y no paso a más. Solo una leve molestia en la nuca, producto de la sacudida del freno.</p><p>—¿Marinette estas bien? —Luka estaba asustado, sus manos temblaban. Casi nos matamos por hablar de mis estúpidos problemas.</p><p>—Sí, estoy bien—estaba aterrada, pero disimulé muy bien mi estado, frente al atractivo chico que, examinaba con sus celestes, mi estado—, gracias. ¿Y tú? —él asintió aun con los nervios latentes—casi chocamos con ese idiota.</p><p>—Fue mi culpa, no debí quitar la vista del camino.</p><p>—Tranquilo, sí. Estamos bien, no paso a más—puse mi mano sobre su hombro—soy tu copiloto. Debía estar atenta al camino—sonreí y el correspondió con el mismo gesto.</p><p>—Estamos bien y es lo que importa. Marinette—suspiró profundo y puso las manos sobre el volante. Ya más calmado, emprendió la marcha. Por suerte a esa hora de la mañana no había muchos automóviles, de lo contrario, abríamos provocado un choque en cadena.</p><p>
  <em> Estúpido conductor, creyéndose el amo del camino por conducir un auto de lujo.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Adrien</strong>
</p><p>Menuda mañana, me desperté tarde. Todo por jugar una partida extra de mi videojuego favorito. Encima de todo, mi bebé casi recibe un rayón; gracias a una mundana chatarra que se atravesó de golpe.</p><p>
  <em>Que yo fuera a excesiva velocidad, no tiene nada que ver.</em>
</p><p> Por suerte los frenos de mi bebé le hicieron un favor al tipo; si hubiera dañado la cubierta, ese pobre hombre habría tenido que vender uno de sus órganos para pagar los daños.</p><p>Siguiendo con mi caótico inicio. Por culpa de la “rata Dupon” debo estar a las 6am en mi oficina. Vi el reloj del panel de control del GPS y mostraba las cinco con cuarenta y cinco minutos.</p><p>—Maldición. Donde esa rata tramposa no se aparezca, la haré pagar este mal día—. Estaba cansado y estresado.</p><p>Tomé varios atajos para llegar a tiempo a la empresa, para mi suerte estos sirvieron. Llegué a la calle donde está Gabriel´s, faltando cinco minutos a las seis; rápido conduje hasta el estacionamiento subterráneo, llegando a mi parqueo privado. Apagué el auto y tomé mi portafolio, donde traía el contrato. Al salir de mi Lamborghini, el frío aire golpeo mi cuerpo. Saqué mi chaqueta negra de cuero con capucha. Coloqué la prenda que tenía unos detalles en neon de color verde y unas orejas de gato en la capucha. Según Armand, ese detalle me hacía ver sexy; siendo honestos, parecía un ridículo <em>Stripper </em>de mala muerte<em>. </em>No tenía opción, era eso o morir de frio en el camino hacia mi cálida oficina. Cerré la puerta del auto y activé la alarma, corrí hasta las escaleras, revisé mi smartwatch, marcaba las seis en punto.</p><p>
  <em>Jodida mierda.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Marinette</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>—Lamento lo del incidente—. Casi nos matamos— te tomaste muchas molestias para pasar por mí, y te distraje con mis problemas—Luka había estacionado el auto frente al edificio de Gabriel´s.</p><p>—No te preocupes, los accidentes pasan—exclamó despreocupado—, además, no es problema, puedo darte un aventón todos los días, tu trabajo queda en la ruta que debo tomar hacia el mio.</p><p>—De ninguna manera, como vas a estar madrugando todos los días—refuté su ofrecimiento.</p><p>—Tranquila, me levantó temprano todos los días de la semana—lo mire extrañada—trabajo en <em>Parc de la Villette, </em>está en las afueras de la ciudad—explicó, con esa sonrisa relajada que siempre tenia su rostro.</p><p><em>Es tan guapo</em>.</p><p>—¿Seguro no es problema?</p><p>—Para nada Marinette. Ahora somos amigos, en lo que pueda ayudarte, con gusto lo haré.</p><p>—Gracias Luka—me acerque a él y bese su mejilla no se de donde saque el valor para hacerlo≫—nuevo amigo—pronuncié cuando aleje mi rostro del suyo.</p><p>—No tienes porque Marinette. Recuerda, todo reto es una oportunidad…</p><p>—Para demostrar la culpa o la inocencia…—ambos reímos al completar la frase al unisonó—bien estaremos en contacto, tengo mi móvil conmigo y te avisaré de como resulta todo esto, sí.</p><p>—De acuerdo. Buena suerte en tu reunión.</p><p>—Gracias Luka.</p><p>Descendí del auto y al cerrar la puerta con un ademan me despedí de mi nuevo y guapo amigo, él hizo lo mismo, al poco rato puso en marcha el vehículo. Esperé a perder de vista su auto, y suspiré. Di media vuelta y me encontré frente a la empresa que, sería mi condena o mi salvación. Una fría brisa me hizo estremecer, acomodé la capucha de mi poncho sobre mi cabeza. Comencé a subir las gradas, pues no soportaba un minuto más estar fuera.</p><p>Al llegar a la puerta principal se encontraba un señor uniformado totalmente de negro, era muy alto y mal encarado. Parecía un gorila.</p><p>—Este, buenos días—saludé con algo de temor. Él gruño en respuesta, asumí que quería mi nombre—So-soy Marinette Dupain Cheng, tengo una entrevista con el Seño…—me aclaré la garganta ante mi error— joven Agreste—le mostré mi pasaporte; aún no había tramitado mis documentos franceses.</p><p>El hombre hizo ademán con su cabeza y me cedió el paso, le agradecí y caminé a las puertas automáticas de cristal, las cuales se abrieron de inmediato. Adentro la recepción estaba vacía. Únicamente en el vestíbulo estaba una señora de limpieza ≪mi futura compañera de trabajo≫ me acerque a ella.</p><p>—Buenos días—saludé. La señora se exaltó.</p><p>—Buenos días, disculpa, es raro ver a alguien llegara a la empresa a estas horas de la mañana.</p><p>—Tengo una entrevista con el joven Agreste. Puede indicarme donde queda la oficina de él, por favor.</p><p> La mujer me escrutó de pies a cabeza con su ojizarca mirada, lo cual me hizo sentir incomoda. Luego me miró comprensiva y sonrió. Esto es raro.</p><p>—La oficina del joven Agreste está en el último piso. Debes tomar ese ascensor de allá—mire en la dirección donde apuntaba su dedo.</p><p>—Muchas gracias ¿señora? —indagué, pues su gafete lo llevaba en la cintura y me era difícil leer su nombre.</p><p>—Anarka—respondió con entusiasmo y me extendió su mano, la cual estreche de inmediato. Estar con personas con personalidades efusivas, me ponía un tanto extraña. De alguna forma me recordaban a la vieja Marinette, esa que jamás iba regresar.</p><p>—Soy Marinette, un placer Señora Anarka, gracias nuevamente por orientarme.</p><p>—No tienes porque, espero pronto seas una integrante de esta tripulación.</p><p>—Eso espero—sonreí, pero mis ojos denotaban la angustia que implicaba estar en  Gabriel´s—nos vemos—solté su mano y me despedí, ella hizo lo mismo.</p><p>Miré el reloj en la recepción, eran las seis y cinco.</p><p>
  <em>¡Rayos! mi primer día y llegó tarde a la reunión.</em>
</p><p>Corrí a gran velocidad hasta el ascensor, presioné el botón y de suerte las puertas se abrieron. Ingresé al elevador y cuando me di la media vuelta escuché un grito.</p><p>— <em>Veuillez arrêter l'ascenseur! ¡Por favor detenga el ascensor!</em></p><p>De inmediato coloqué mi bolso entre medio de las puertas, evitando que estas se cerraran; en el proceso escuché un crujido dentro de mi cartera.</p><p>
  <em>Genial.</em>
</p><p>—Gracias—. Mi lamentó mental fue interrumpido por el joven que ingresó al ascensor. Mi buena acción del día rompió algo dentro de mi cartera. El Karma actúa de manera errada conmigo—por poco y no lo logro.</p><p>Levanté mi rostro y vi a mi acompañante; llevaba una chamarra de cuero y una capucha con orejas de gato, desde mi posición, únicamente podía apreciar su boca tomar bocanadas de aire. Sus labios color melocotón eran delgados. Unos cuantos mechones sobresalían de entre su capucha. Su vestimenta estaba muy a la moda, sin mencionar su altura; debía tratarse de un modelo de la marca.</p><p>Al parecer notó que lo observaba y enfocó sus ojos hacia mí; con vergüenza desvié mis zafiros de su enfoque, por alguna razón, su presencia me hacía sentir incomoda, más de lo normal, era como si tuviera un aura dominante.</p><p>
  <strong>Adrien</strong>
</p><p>La chica dentro del ascensor, sin duda era tímida, evitó mi mirada en cuanto me enfoque en su rostro. Aproveché su vergüenza para echarle un vistazo. Su holgada vestimenta ocultaba su figura. A leguas se notaba que gozaba de un buen cuerpo ¿Por qué lo ocultaba? Por suerte, la prenda se ajustaba justo en sus caderas; mostrando su bien dotado trasero.</p><p>
  <em>Perfecto para asestarle unos azotes. </em>
</p><p>—¿A qué nivel vas? —cuestioné, inclinándome un poco para alcanzar el tablero y elegir el piso de mi oficina.  De soslayo quería comprobar si tenía un rostro bonito, como su cuerpo. Más solo pude apreciar sus labios algodonosos y teñidos de un rosa suave con gloss. Que ganas de saborearlos y verlos succionar mi…</p><p>—Al ultimo piso, por favor—pronunció con voz suave, que me pareció endemoniadamente sensual al imaginarla decir otras cosas. Su dulce fragancia llegó a mis fosas nasales. Una chica tan educada, fina y dulce, merecía mi completa atención.</p><p>
  <em>Bien Agreste, da todo de ti y al llegar a nuestro destino, tu premio será una cita con ella. Y al final de la semana, como bonus, puedas follar con esa hermosa ninfa. ¡Este día está mejorando!</em>
</p><p>—Con gusto…my lady—un tenue sonrojo decoró sus mejillas, al decirle ese mote. Punto para Agreste—¿puedo saber que te trae a Gabriel´s tan temprano? —Me incorporé y me situé a su lado; esperando su respuesta. Mi siguiente jugada sería, invitarla a un café. Eso nunca falla.</p><p>Me quité la capucha de mi chaqueta, despeinando mis cabellos en el proceso, ella me ojeo discretamente por entre su gorro, su sonrojo aumentó, lo cual evidenciaba que no le era indiferente. Dos puntos para mí. Maldije para mis adentros al no poder apreciar mejor el color de su iris.</p><p>—Voy a una reunión…con el joven Agreste—respondió con esa tímida voz que me estaba volviendo loco ≪en el buen sentido de la palabra≫ vaya que estaba de suerte, iba a reunirse conmigo…</p><p> <em>Un segundo</em></p><p> Ella se quitó su capucha, dejando ver su cabello azulado que ya conocía y al enfocar sus ojos en mí, encontré esa opaca y molesta mirada.</p><p>—¡¿Tú?!—exclamamos al unísono.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hola mis invocadores e invocadoras, feliz inicio de año, más vale que ya estén echando a andar sus propósitos de año nuevo. Aunque debo admitir que los inicios de proyecto dan un poco de flojera😁</p><p>Mi propósito de año, es acabar con está historia, así que esperen muchas actualizaciones a lo largo del año, porque esto aun tiene mucho por desarrollar.</p><p>Bien, a lo importante: Marinette pensó que todo era un sueño, pues su suerte no es tan favorable en ocasiones. Luka si era real y le animó a continuar aun sin saber cual sería el puesto de trabajo de la azabache. Dejando en claro, que todos tienen algo que les perjudica, y pueden  cambiar esa perspectiva si enfrentan el reto. </p><p>Luka esconde algo...🤨</p><p>Por ultimo, Adrien casi mata a su futura empleada (aunque eso no le hubiera quitado el sueño) por suerte su auto freno a tiempo. Y luego se encuentra con Marinette en el ascensor, pero no la reconoce, coqueteando un poco con ella, para caer en cuenta de su error al esta descubrirse el rostro. </p><p>El siguiente capitulo estará interesante...<br/>Agradecerles el apoyo a esta historia, alegran mucho mi corazoncito de escritora en progreso♥ sin más que decir, nos leemos luego.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. ¿Opciones?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Adrien</strong>
</p><p>Atribuiré este delirio mental a mi cansancio, no encuentro otra explicación lógica a todo lo que mi imaginación creo, fantaseando con… la “rata Dupon”.</p><p>—Estas no son horas de llegar a su cita, Señorita Cheng—. Reclamar de “x” tema, fue lo único que se me vino a la mente. Todo con tal de que ella no se hiciera ideas, respecto a mi desvariado coqueteo de hace un momento.</p><p>—Us-usted hubiera llegado minutos después, de no haber sido por mí, que detuve el ascensor—aparte de fea, respondona.</p><p>—Soy el jefe, puedo llegar a la hora que se me venga en gana—ignoré sus últimas palabras.</p><p>—Al contrario, debería ser un ejemplo—se defendió.</p><p>—Que buen consejo—ironice— dígame ¿lo aplica usted en su empresa? —contrataque. Si va a ponerse pesada, que se atenga a las consecuencias. Ella no respondió, desvió su rostro apretando sus labios. Luego, comenzó a rebuscar en su cartera.</p><p><em>—Non, ça ne peut pas être! ¡No, no puede ser!</em> —se lamentó. No le pregunté el porqué de su angustia. No me interesó saber.</p><p>
  <strong>Marinette.</strong>
</p><p>Pensar que creí que se trataba de un chico lindo y afable y, fue todo lo contrario. Agreste tenía de amable lo que yo de positiva. Para rematar, por ayudar a este imbécil malagradecido, la pantalla de mi Tablet se quebró. Saqué el articulo para verificar que aun encendía, pero está estaba muerta.</p><p>—Mi día no puede ir peor—lloriquee. La ruta de regresó a casa estaba en ese aparato.</p><p>—Lo mismo opinó—bramó entre dientes. Definitivamente, Adrien Agreste es un cretino.</p><p>—Por su culpa mi Tablet está rota—le reclamé, mostrando mi aparato y encarándolo.</p><p>—¿Disculpa? —enarcó una ceja y su despectiva mirada taladro mi ser, aun así, me mantuve firme.</p><p>—Su disculpa no me sirve.</p><p>—Yo no me estoy disculpando…</p><p>—¡Detuve el ascensor para usted y mi Tablet se dañó! —le confronté, señalando la pantalla quebrada.</p><p>—Me ayudaste porque asumiste que era otra persona.</p><p>—¿¡Qué?!—su respuesta no tenía lógica. Le ayude porque…bueno es cierto, si hubiera descubierto que era él, juró que presionó el botón para que las puertas se cerraran más rápido.</p><p>—No te hagas la desentendida, acabas de darte cuenta de que era yo. Encima, estabas embobada con mi presencia. Si hubiera sido otra persona, ni por asomo me reclamarías por tu objeto desfasado y dañado.</p><p>Quería estamparle mi Tablet en todo su bello rostro. Adrien Agreste es un tipo insoportable. Apreté mi mandíbula y me giré a ver las puertas del ascensor, era inútil discutir con idiota cómo él. Guardé mi aparato; traté de calmar mi disgusto ante mi batalla perdida, apreté con fuerza mis puños, mis uñas sin duda dejarían una marca en la palma de mis manos.</p><p>
  <strong>Adrien.</strong>
</p><p>¡Quién se creía esta mujer! seguro esa Tablet se le rompió en el transporte público y a mí me quiere cargar la cuenta. Sin duda es una oportunista de primera, pero no contaba con mi astucia para detectar estafadoras.</p><p>Llegando al último piso, el silencio se interrumpió por el rugido de un estómago; proveniente de la “rata Dupon”, ella de inmediato cruzó sus brazos sobre su abdomen, cómo si eso acallara el vergonzoso sonido. No pude evitarlo, estallé en una carcajada, la ojiazul me arponeó con su mirada, pobre si pensaba que eso iba a cortar mi risa.</p><p>Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, cómo el caballero al que mi madre instruyó, le deje el paso libre para que saliera primero. Aun riendo de lo lindo. La azabache agachó su cabeza y a paso veloz, salió del cubículo. Mi mirada bajo a su trasero, no iba a negarlo, no estaba nada mal. Pero no era de mi interés liarme con ella.</p><p>—Buenos días, joven Agreste—saludó una de las empleadas de limpieza que ya se encontraba en ese piso.</p><p>—Buenos días, Manon—medite un segundo—hazme un favor—la chica de cabello café y ojos ámbar apagó la aspiradora para prestarme su atención—puedes llevar a mi oficina dos tazas de café y unos <em>financiers </em>para mi reunión.</p><p>—Enseguida, joven Agreste—asentí con la cabeza y seguí mi trayecto, decir por favor y gracias, no estaba siempre en mi vocabulario.</p><p>En el camino, vi a la “rata Dupon” observaba con sus ojos bien abiertos toda el área de este piso.</p><p>
  <strong>Marinette</strong>
</p><p>La vista era impresionante, podía verse gran parte de París; de golpe me hizo olvidar el mal rato que, mi estomago me hizo pasar con ese guasón. El estilo sobrio y profesional era palpable en todo el piso, predominaba el blanco de las paredes y las puertas de cada oficina en color negro con placas doradas fuera de estas; con los nombres de las personas que ahí laboraban.</p><p>—Sígame—escuché decir a Agreste. Mi corazón se oprimió, consciente de lo que se avecinaba. Debía leer y firmar el contrato que me ataba a la única empresa que me brindaba una la mano…reí por dentro, lejos de ser una oportunidad era una puñalada por la espalda.</p><p>Iba tras Agreste, quien tenía una postura sumamente rígida, incluso sentí mi propia columna tensarse ante la seguridad que el daba en sus pasos. Él se situó frente a una puerta negra muy grande, donde se leía “CEO Gabriel´s, Adrien Agreste” En una placa dorada y con letras negras en relieve. Pasó una tarjeta frente a la cerradura, la puerta se abrió automáticamente.</p><p>—Adelante, Srta, Cheng—de nuevo me cedió el paso. Está vez le agradecí, más por cortesía que por gusto. Me adentré a la oficina; al centro se encontraba un escritorio moderno, era una mezcla de madera y metal de color negro. Detrás de este había un enorme gabinete con varias puertas y sobrios adornos. Al fondo se encontraba una sala de juntas, y detrás, un enorme ventanal, todo desbordaba lujo—tome asiento en la sala por favor—pronunció con voz fría, mientras se despojaba de su chaqueta y la dejaba sobre el perchero al lado de la puerta. Lucia una camisa de vestir negra, con los primeros dos botones desabrochados y las mangas arremangadas…</p><p>
  <em>Piensa en unicornios Marinette, piensa en unicornios… </em>
</p><p>No voy a elevarle el ego a este hombre observándolo de sobremanera. Caminé controlando mis nervios y me dirigí hacia donde me indicó, tomando asiento. Unos leves toques se escucharon en la puerta y Agreste fue a ver. Aproveché para quitarme mi capucha y quedarme solo con el <em>Jersey bandeau de punto</em>; doblé mi prenda y la metí en mi bolso, donde me encontré con mi Tablet dañada. Tenía la opción de llamar a Alix y pedirle indicaciones para regresar, pero sería muy hipócrita de mi parte, luego de no hablar con ella todo un día completo.</p><p>
  <strong>Adrien</strong>
</p><p>Agradecí a Manon por llevar el café y la repostería que le pedí, no iba negar que estaba algo hambriento y debía esperar mucho antes de tomar mi desayuno. Con la charola en mis manos, me dirigí hacia la sala, donde yacía sentada la fastidiosa chica. Sus pálidos hombros resaltaban ante el rojo de su jersey; si ella se arreglara más, no se vería tan mal.  Con cuidado coloque la bandeja con las bebidas y los panecillos. Ella de inmediato guardo su Tablet, esa que decía que se había dañado por mi culpa.</p><p>—Puede endulzar el café a su gusto—le indiqué, señalando la azucarera al lado de las tazas.</p><p>—Es-este—rascó el dorso de su mano con nerviosismo—no bebo café.</p><p>—¿Por qué? —mascullé entre dientes la pregunta, haciendo palpable mi enojó.</p><p>—Bueno…yo—apretó sus labios y desvió la mirada, al parecer tenía un debate interno con ella misma—no… ¿me gusta?</p><p>—¿Me está preguntando? —. No vuelvo a ser amable con nadie en está jodida vida. Rata malagradecida.</p><p>—Este…no me gusta. Pero, gracias por los financiers—, no dije nada, pedí un puto café para ella y ahora resulta que no le gusta—¿puedo tomar un vaso con agua? —, señaló la jarra de agua que se encontraba en la mesa junto a la sala.  </p><p>
  <em>Por mí, puedes tragarte el agua del baño. </em>
</p><p>Me aguante no responderle de esa forma, así que con un ademán le indique que podía hacerlo, ella se puso de pie y fue a realizar lo solicitado. Para quitar mi molestia, saqué el contrato del portafolio y mi laptop.</p><p>
  <strong>Marinette</strong>
</p><p>Agarré uno de los vasos y vertí el agua de la jarra dentro de este. Tuve que improvisar mi respuesta, no consideraba necesario que Agreste supiera que mis benzodiacepinas no se llevaban con la cafeína. Si las mezclaba, pasaría una noche completa despierta; sabia por experiencia lo desesperante que era eso.</p><p> Una vez mi vaso estuvo lleno me dirigí de nuevo a la sala, donde al aparecer, mi nuevo jefe había desplegado lo necesario para esta reunión.  </p><p>
  <em>Aún estamos a tiempo de irnos.</em>
</p><p>Hice acopio de la poca determinación que aún me quedaba, y me sitúe frente a mi contratista.</p><p>—Le sugiero lea cada punto y coma. Estoy a la orden ante sus dudas. Pero…—apoyo sus codos sobre sus rodillas y entrelazo sus manos, a la altura de su barbilla, viéndome con esa oscura mirada, que me helaba la sangre…—no puede solicitar ningún cambio a este.</p><p>—Entiendo—murmure. Mi garganta estaba seca, bebí un sorbo de agua y tomé las hojas del contrato.</p><p> En primer lugar, estaban los beneficios de trabajar en Gabriel´s. Los cuales eran muchos: desde incapacidades los primeros días de menstruación para cada empleada. Había escuchado de esta práctica, pero pocas empresas la llevaban a cabo. Le seguía la clínica empresarial que contaba con todas las especialidades médicas para atender al personal, guarderías y ludotecas para los hijos de los empleados, gimnasio, prestaciones laborales y, así iba la lista interminable de incentivos y apoyo a quienes pertenecían a este lugar, prácticamente era un paraíso…</p><p>
  <em>Del cual serás desterrada en 6 meses, no vale la pena el riego. </em>
</p><p>Ignoré a mi subconsciente y pasé la página, por debajo de mis pestañas, vi sonreír con mofa a Agreste. Esta era la parte que representaba mi acuerdo con él.</p><p>Tomé un Finaciers y le di un bocado, recordando el dicho de mamá “las penas con pan son buenas”</p><p>Efectivamente, se detallaba que estaba siendo contratada para cubrir la plaza temporal de una empleada que estaría ausente por 6 meses debido a su maternidad, sin embargo, tenía la posibilidad de ascender dentro de la empresa y poder optar por un puesto fijo dentro de esta, si llegaba al departamento de Diseño y Creación. Según el organigrama adjunto, para llegar a este; debía ascender por el área de administración, marketing y por último producción.  </p><p>Tragué grueso, estaba tan absorta leyendo, que no me di cuenta en qué momento terminé con mi financiers. Sabía que, si no lograba la meta, sería echada a la calle, con mi reputación por los suelos, esta vez, en Francia…y luego… a dónde iría. Tantos años de estudio, tirados a la basura.</p><p>—Alguna pregunta, Señorita Cheng—su voz denotaba mofa.</p><p>—¿Le molesta si bebo un medicamento? son mis vitaminas—mentí. El asintió y agarró un financier que llevó despreocupado a su boca.</p><p>Rebusque en mi bolsa y saque el pastillero, tomé la dosis indicada para ese momento. Necesitaba estar lo más serena posible para tomar una decisión. Deslicé mi pastilla por mi boca y bebí el agua, Agreste iba por su segundo pastelito.</p><p>Aprete mis manos, una vez dejé el vaso sobre la mesa, lista para aclarar mis dudas.</p><p>—En nuestra reunión pasada—comencé. Mi empleador estaba de piernas cruzadas y semi inclinado en el sillón, con sus manos entrelazadas—usted dijo, que, si no cumplía la meta de ascender, se encargaría de humillarme peor que Chloe—él me observaba con sus esmeraldas, su rostro no denotaba ninguna expresión—¿Por qué ensañarse conmigo de esa forma?</p><p>—Porque, para ese entonces, solo habrá usado en vano los recursos de esta empresa y desperdiciado mi tiempo por seis largos meses. Es justo que me cobre de alguna forma mi generosidad desperdiciada—respondió sin titubear.</p><p>—¿Generosidad? así le llama a poner por los suelos, a una persona que busca una oportunidad.</p><p>—Sí.</p><p>—No me parece justo.</p><p>—Bienvenida a la vida.</p><p>—O al circo.</p><p>—Llámelo cómo mejor le parezca—se puso de pie—no hará sentirme mal por ello—me dio la espaldas, y caminó hasta la ventana, donde se situó y, con sus brazos cruzados a su espalda, prosiguió—tómelo o déjelo, no le estoy poniendo una pistola y obligándola a firmar.</p><p>Bajé mi rostro, vi el contrato sobre la mesa, específicamente, la línea punteada para firmar. No iba indagar sobre qué tipo de humillación me haría pasar sino cumplía la meta, dudo mucho que me dijera. Es cierto que Cherry Hair dijo que Agreste podía darme las pruebas para acusar a Chloe, pero para ello era necesario ganarme su respeto.</p><p>Si estuviera en mi área, esto sería pan comido, pero estaba partiendo desde un puesto fuera de mi de confort. Mi mente me estaba bombardeando, con todas las posibles catástrofes provocadas por considerarme incompetente para un puesto tan sencillo…ordenanza.</p><p> Mi lógica decía “¿Qué tan difícil es hacer la limpieza de un lugar? No es algo fuera de este mundo.</p><p>
  <em>No es el trabajo lo que te intimida, son las consecuencias de no lograr la meta las que lo hacen. </em>
</p><p>Tenía miedo y agradecía a mi medicamento que me mantuviera relajada de lo contrario, estaría en un ataque de pánico ante lo que mi mente estaba maquinando contra esta decisión.</p><p>
  <em>No tengo más opciones que está. </em>
</p><p>Tomé la pluma a un lado de la mesa y sin titubear, firme el documento. Solté el boligrafó y retrocedí un poco en mi asiento. Estaba hecho, había firmado y aceptado las condiciones.</p><p>
  <em>Y sus consecuencias. </em>
</p><p>—Perfecto Señorita Cheng—no se en qué momento, el regreso a la mesa, con una sonrisa aviesa. Sujetó los papeles y los llevó a una carpeta que decía “recursos humanos”—permítame un momento—se retiró hacia su escritorio, y presionó el conmutador—necesito a la Señora Anarka en mi oficina—La voz del otro lado le confirmó que la mencionada estaría aquí en unos minutos.</p><p>El regresó y se sentó frente a mí de nuevo. El silencio reinó entre nosotros, uno muy incómodo, no me atreví a levantar mi rostro.</p><p>—Cualquier consulta de aquí en adelante, la realizará directamente con recursos humanos.</p><p>—¿No será con usted? —indagué extrañada, levantando mi mirada.</p><p>—No, conmigo volverá a hablar hasta que ascienda de puesto. No puedo desperdiciar mi tiempo, con una empleada de rango inferior.</p><p>Odiaba con todo mi ser, la forma tan despectiva que tenía de referirse a mí. Era frustrante que por más que quisiera responderle, la única manera de cerrarle esa boca era con hechos. Un toque a la puerta hizo que Agreste se levantara a abrir. La alegre señora que encontré a la mañana ingresó al lugar. Extrañamente el rubio fue muy amable con ella.</p><p>Dejándome en claro que, la única persona que él consideraba inferior…era a mí.</p><p>—Señora Anarka, ella es Marinette, la nueva empleada que tomará el lugar de Amadine en su ausencia.</p><p>—Hola Marinette—me saludó y me sentí extrañamente bien con su compañía—me alegra que estés en está tripulación—. Llegó a mí y estrechó efusivamente mi mano.</p><p>—Lleve a la Señorita Cheng a la cafetería, para que pueda desayunar—sugirió él. Quería agradecerle por la sugerencia, pero con lo poco que llevo tratándolo, seguro de burlaría de mí.</p><p>— De acuerdo joven Agreste. Al terminar, la llevaré a conocer las instalaciones de área de diseño y producción. Esa era la zona en la que Amadine estaba asignada.</p><p>Ante aquella nueva información de mi nuevo empleo, sonreí de oreja a oreja. Estaría en el lugar donde nacían y se producían los más bellos diseños de moda, tanto de la <em>Haute Couture </em>cómo de la<em> prêt-à-porter. </em></p><p>—Estoy lista—pronuncie con emoción—vamos.</p><p>—¡Esa es la actitud, bucanera!</p><p>El lenguaje que usaba la Señora Anarka era muy naviero para mi gusto.</p><p>—Bienvenida a Gabriel´s—. Agreste se puso frente a mi—el reloj ha comenzado a correr, tic, toc, tic, toc—susurró lo suficiente bajo para que solo yo le escuchará, mientras estrechaba mi mano con firmeza.</p><p>Lo miré con determinación. Para él, esto era un juego, para mí, esto era un reto. Luka tenía razón, debía asumir esto cómo un desafió, donde al final probaría mi inocencia. Obteniendo cómo recompensa, callar la boca de Agreste y Chloe.</p><p>—Gracias, joven Agreste—mascullé entre dientes. La estúpida y sexy sonrisa me devolvió, me irritó de sobremanera</p><p>Separé mi mano de su agarré y me situé al lado de la Señora Anarka, quien me guio a la salida. No podía decir que, no tratar con Agreste por un tiempo sería un alivio, pues entre más tiempo tardará en reunirme de nuevo con él, más lejos estaba de cumplir la meta de los 6 meses.</p><p>
  <em>Marinette en que lio te has metido.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Adrien</strong>
</p><p>Una vez las dos se marcharon regresé a la sala. Esa chica en verdad me exasperaba. Sin embargo, esperaba que fuera una pieza clave, para apoderarme del imperio de la moda que Audrey Bourgeois dominaba en Francia y New York.</p><p>Chloe no tardaría en darse cuenta de que la persona que tanto odia está trabajando para Gabriel´s, lo cual no me preocupaba, una vez sepa el cargo que desempeña, la mantendrá con la guardia baja. Y a decir verdad no esperaba que la “rata Dupon” subiera de rango tan pronto, lo que me daba tiempo para planear la estrategia para mi siguiente movimiento.</p><p>
  <em>Si no obtengo nada de valor de ella.</em>
</p><p>—Ruega que tu reputación, no salga de mis garras, “rata Dupon”—, sonreí, complacido al leer lo que mi informante me envió a mi correo.</p><p>
  <em>“Clínica de Salud Mental de Gales:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Informe de Marinette Dupain Cheng”</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hola mis invocadores e invocadoras, una vez más nos encontramos de nuevo, con otro capitulo de este turbulento fic. Cumpliendo con mi proposito de año nuevo, de acabar con esta historia. </p><p>La pobre Marinette daño su confiable Tablet por detener  el ascensor y Adrien malagradecido Agreste no le importo ni un poco. ¿Cómo regresará a casa la pobre?</p><p>La decisión está tomada, al no tener más opciones para echar a andar su carrera de nuevo, nuestra azabache firmó el contrato... ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?</p><p>Si antes odiaban a Adrien, ahora lo van a amar...nótese el sarcasmo. Pues si, el rubio tiene en su poder el informe de la clínica donde  Marinette estuvo internada. No por nada le dicen el demonio de París. </p><p>Se vienen cosas peores dice "Yisus" </p><p>No me queda más que agradecer su apoyo a esta historia, es mi motivación para ser constante en escribirla y pulirla.  Nos leemos luego.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Inferencia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Estaba ansiosa, moría de ganas por conocer los atelieres de Gabriel´s, y cuando Anarka me guio a las afueras del edificio, me sorprendí. Pensaba que los talleres estaban dentro de este, más no era así.</p><p>—Los talleres son muy amplios al igual que el área de marketing. Están separados de la administración, porque cuentan con un personal en constante movimiento.  </p><p>—Tanto espacio necesitan—exclamé, en lo personal, un edificio extra me parecía exagerado.</p><p>—Si, Gabriel´s no es una casa de modas sencilla—la mayor, detuvo sus pasos, giro y se posicionó frente a mí, tomo mis manos y sus celestes me vieron fijamente, denotando una emoción indescriptible—. Espera y verás.</p><p> Retomamos nuestro andar, esta vez, con ella tirando de mi brazo. Caminamos lo que consideré al menos 5 cuadras. París era incluso más agitada que Londres; sus calles estaban llenas de turistas y gente que se dirigía a sus lugares de trabajo o estudio.</p><p>—Ahí es—su dedo índice señaló dos enormes edificios que estaban uno junto al otro, conectados por una pasarela cubierta de ventanas, en la cual varias personas se movilizaban, cosa que me sorprendió dado que eran las siete de la mañana. Cave mencionar, que la estructura de dichas edificaciones era todo un desafío a la gravedad.</p><p>Comprendí porque las prestaciones de la empresa eran todo un sueño hecho realidad para cualquier empleado. La ostentosidad de las edificaciones solo demostraba el poder que tenía Agreste cómo CEO.</p><p>—Te has quedado sin palabras ¿eh? —pronunció la Señora Anarka—, apenas estás viendo la punta del iceberg—finalizó, y sin darme tiempo a responder, volvió a tirar de mi brazo, llevándome al interior de uno de los edificios. No iba a negarlo, la adrenalina invadió todo mi ser. Iba conocer el atelier de una <em>Haute Couture</em>, una de las más importantes del mundo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Adrien</strong>
</p><p>Finalicé la lectura del expediente de la “rata Dupon” al mismo tiempo que mi desayuno. No supe que me sentó mal de los dos; la comida o saber que contraté a una loca.</p><p>—¡Hola, Adreinbuuuu! —Winter ingresó contoneando sus caderas y alzando sus manos, con una enorme y guasona sonrisa— <em>Où est votre «expérience sociale?¿Dónde está tu “experimento social”?</em>—la morena de cabellera platinada, procedió a dejarse caer sobre la silla frente a mi escritorio; lucía un elegante abrigo de capa en color beige, que dejaba entrever un vestido negro con falda corta y sus características botas de gamuza de tacón de aguja, arriba de las rodillas. Un atuendo sin duda sexy y elegante.</p><p>—¿Experimento…? ¿De qué hablas? —inquirí, luego de repasar su escultural figura; sin ánimos de sus bromas, pero sí de otras cosas, más relajantes.</p><p>—No te hagas, que bien lo sabes—descansó sus codos sobre la mesa y apoyo su barbilla en el dorso de sus manos</p><p>—¿hablas de la “Rata Dupon”? —la morena frente a mí asintió moviendo su dedo índice. Ladeo su rostro y me vio con diversión. Medité un momento; consideré que no era prudente hablarle sobre lo que descubrí de la euroasiática más odiada de Londres. De saberlo, me iba estar jodiendo todo el día con ello—se fue con Anarka hace unas horas, seguro ya está fregando pisos o lavando baños…yo que sé—me encogí de hombros, fingí que revisar algunos documentos de la empresa; instante que aproveché en guardar la información del loquero de la “rata Dupon”</p><p>—Espero esto, no acarree consecuencias irreparables— advirtió en un tono serio—esa chica es una doble cara, no quiero tener que decirte “te lo dije” cuando esto acabe.</p><p>—¿A qué hora viene Rose Lavillant? —cambie el tema, detestaba cuando Winter cuestionaba mis decisiones. Cómo si ella jamás se hubiera equivocado o contratado tipos que le parecieron atractivos y, fueron un completo asco en sus cargos; siendo despedidos en menos de 3 días…</p><p>
  <em>Luego de leer el resumen del loquero de “la rata Dupon” supongo que tampoco durará más de la semana.</em>
</p><p><em>—</em>¿Te molesta qué no te respaldé?֫—cuestionó con voz aterciopelada, al tiempo que se puso de pie y caminó con un sensual andar hacia mí.</p><p>—<em>Certainement pas, ciertamente no</em>—aclaré—me molesta que centres tu atención en esa chica y saques conclusiones de mi actuar con respecto a ella—continúe sin apartar la vista de la pantalla. De reojo seguí sus movimientos.</p><p>—A pesar de todo; sigues siendo ese chico amable que conocí en Alemania—la deliciosa figura de mi amiga estaba frente a mí. Pero, la sola mención de mi actitud de hace algunos años, me bajo la libido de golpe.</p><p><em>— </em><em>Cet imbécile et naïf, il est mort en Allemagne Ese tonto</em> e ingenuo, murió en Alemania—me puse de pie y pase de largo de ella—tú atiende a Rose, iré a supervisar la producción de los Atelier.</p><p>—Vamos, no te pongas así—pidió, simulando un puchero y cruzando sus piernas una vez se sentó en mi silla.</p><p>—Nos vemos luego—ni siquiera le dirigí una última mirada al salir de la oficina. Winter estropeo mi mañana con ese patético comentario. Ella mejor que nadie, sabía cuánto detestaba recordar al viejo yo.  Ese Adrien bueno, amable e ingenuo, del que sus compañeros se aprovecharon.</p><p>De ese esperpento de persona, no quedaba ni rastro. No por nada me llamaban el Demonio de Paris. La forma fría de manejar los negocios me caracterizaba y me permitió dominar la industria de la moda. Si alguien no llenaba mis expectativas, me encargaba de hacerle pagar con creces, el haberme hecho perder mi tiempo y la “Rata Dupon” no sería mi excepción.</p><p>
  <strong>Marinette</strong>
</p><p>El interior del primer edificio era impresionante, su estructura moderna y vivos colores, intensificaban la iluminación que la luz del sol brindaba por los ventanales. Los empelados iba y venía de los distintos pasillos, cargando todo tipo de materiales para los diseños. La nostalgia vino a mi mente, recordé mis años de universidad; lo ajetreado y divertido que era cumplir con los plazos establecidos para los proyectos.</p><p>No pude evitar dar vuelta sobre mi propio eje, contemplé aquello; cual niña en el taller de Santa. Mi burbuja de ensoñación se rompió, cuando mis ojos repararon en unos empleados cambiando un render de publicidad…con la nueva imagen del rostro oficial de la temporada primavera-verano de Gabriel´s. Nada más y menos que mi ex.</p><p>Me paralice; en sus fotos, él lucia una radiante sonrisa y sus expresivos ojos denotaban una dicha plena.</p><p>
  <em>My dreamers… </em>
</p><p>—¿A qué es guapo, ¿no? —preguntó con picardía mi compañera, sacándome de mi letargo temporal.</p><p>—No—articulé, en negación no a su pregunta, sino a la posibilidad de toparme con él en un futuro—…ya sabe…el Photoshop y esas cosas de la edición hacen milagros, en la vida real no son…—señalé la imagen, al ver a la Señora Anarka extrañada con mi primera respuesta—…tan atractivos—mentí. Mi ex era todo un deleite para la pupila.</p><p>
  <em>Al igual que una puñalada al corazón. </em>
</p><p>—¿Tú crees? —indagó la Señora de blancos cabellos, ladeó un poco su cabeza, escudriñando con sus celestes, la publicidad—eso se verá, cuando venga a las instalaciones de la empresa.</p><p>Escuchar aquello fue como un valde de agua fría ¡Él iba a estar en Gabriel´s! Antes imaginaba el panorama de nuestro encuentro, más ahora, quería evitarlo a toda costa.</p><p>
  <em>No eres ni la sombra de la chica que vivió con él.</em>
</p><p>—¿Marinette, te has puesto muy pálida? Tus manos están frías… —reaccioné ante el cálido tacto de la Señora Anarka sobre mis manos.</p><p>—So…son los nervios…no todos los días…se conoce a una celebridad—justifiqué de inmediato mi reacción, liberándome al mismo tiempo de forma sutil de su agarre.</p><p>—Bueno, no te hagas ilusiones. La mayoría de los famosos que visitan Gabriel´s son unos estirados—bromeo mi compañera. Sonreí de lado, fingiendo que me hizo gracia—. Suficiente de perder el tiempo. Iremos a la cafetería para que desayunes y podamos empezar de lleno con la introducción a tu trabajo.</p><p>Tiró de nuevo de mi mano y me llevó a través de los pasillos, sorteando cómo una experta el mar de personas que transitaban por el lugar. Internamente agradecí a la medicación de hace unos minutos, qué ha mantenido mis emociones a raya. Sin embargo, eso no evitaba que me sintiera mal. Mi ex estaba mejor…</p><p>
  <em>Sin mí. </em>
</p><p>—Bienvenida a la cafetería— anunció la mayor, cuando ingresamos a un enorme salón; el lugar gozaba de una iluminación natural bien distribuida, creo que todo el edificio tenía esa particular caracerisica. La cafetería contaba con mesas redondas de color café, las sillas de metal y plástico eran de color rojo. Al fondo se encontraba la barra de alimentos, donde los empleados hacían fila para solicitarlos. El techo al igual que el edificio en sí, tenían una combinación de estructura geométrica imposible, de alguna forma armonizaba con el entorno.</p><p>—Este lugar es inmenso—musité, no dando abasto con mi vista, para apreciar cada rincón.</p><p>—Espera a ver los lugares de recreación.</p><p>—¡Todavía hay más!</p><p>—Las horas en los talleres pueden ser muy extenuantes—aclaró, al tiempo que me guiaba hacia la enorme barra de alimentos—por ello el joven Agreste pensó en todo lo necesario, para que sus empleados se mantengan entretenidos en sus descansos y cuando digo todos, me refiero a todos—nos señaló a ambas.</p><p>—¿Todo el personal puede hacer uso de esos lugares? —inquirí con incredulidad, recibiendo un ademan de mi compañera como afirmación.  </p><p>—Que se te antoja cariño, yo invitó—señaló la vitrina, con variedad de desayunos internacionales colocados en sus respectivos depósitos. Sin duda el orden era una prioridad en este lugar.</p><p>—Gracias Señora Anraka. No creo que sea necesario, yo puedo pagar…</p><p>—Dime Anarka—me interrumpió—. De ninguna manera aceptaré un no por respuesta—puso sus manos a la cadera—anda, tenemos mucho por hacer, elige.</p><p>—Bien, gracias—respondí con vergüenza y resignación—elijó el desayuno inglés.</p><p>La ojiazul le hizo señas a la mujer que estaba del otro lado de la vitrina para que le pasará el platillo solicitado, al igual que escogió otro distinto para ella. Una vez nos dieron lo solicitado además de unas bebidas para acompañar, nos dirigimos a la caja, donde la de pelo cano pago nuestros pedidos. Anarka me guio a una mesa donde estaban dos empleados que usaban el mismo uniforme que ella.</p><p>—Buenos días, tripulación—saludó efusiva a los dos comensales.</p><p>—Buenos días, Anarka—saludó en el mismo tono una azabache de rasgos semi asiáticos y ojos marrones.</p><p>—Buenos días, para ti capitana Hardrock—exclamó el chico de cabello castaño. Llamando a mi compañera por un sobrenombre raro.</p><p>—Permítame presentarles a nuestra nueva compañera—me abrazó por los hombros. Escuché mis huesos crujir por la fuerza aplicada, sin mencionar el dolor experimentado ante su agarre. Vaya que está mujer era fuerte—Ella es Marinette. Hoy es su primer día en Gabriel´s y estará cubriendo el puesto de Amadine.</p><p>—Espero no quiera quedarse con el puesto de Madie —advirtió el castaño, viéndome de pies a cabeza con aborrecimiento. Iba a responderle, pero la azabache a su lado me interrumpió.</p><p>—No le hagas caso, Wayhem es así de amargado todos los lunes—se puso la mano a un lado de su rostro y susurró—su esposa se va de viaje este día…</p><p>—¡No andes contando mi vida a los extraños! —le interrumpió el hombre.</p><p>—Chicos tranquilos. Que va a pensar nuestra nueva tripulante de esta revuelta que están armando—reprendió la ojiazul. El castaño se cruzó de brazos y la azabache apoyo ambas manos en sus mejillas y me sonrió.</p><p>—La Capitana Hardrock tiene razón—dijo, sin borrar su sonrisa la azabache—. Soy Mireille Caquet, un gusto—extendió su mano y yo le correspondí el saludo—tu suéter es precioso ¿Dónde lo compraste?</p><p>—Lo hice yo—respondí. Me arrepentí de inmediato al ver su asombro.</p><p>—<em>Vous êtes un étudiant en design! ¡Eres estudiante de diseño</em>! ¿Por qué trabajarás con nosotros? Solo un ciego no notaría tu talento…</p><p>—Cierto—el castaño entrecerró los ojos, fijándose en mi—eso es muy raro, la mayoría de los estudiantes comienza haciendo pasantías, no en el área de limpi…</p><p>— <em>J'ai mes raisons. Pour l'instant je ne veux pas en parler , tengo mis razones. Por ahora no quiero hablar de eso</em>—corte a la defensiva, y me senté en mi lugar. Sentí sus miradas sobre mí, así que procedí abrir a centrarme en mi desayuno, con la esperanza que dejaran el tema por la paz.  </p><p>—Bueno chicos—Anarka rompió el silencio, dejándose caer en el asiento a mi lado—a desayunar, que nos espera una jornada muy atenuante.</p><p>Agradecí internamente la interrupción de mi compañera. Lo menos que deseaba es que, sus preguntas les dieran indicios de quien en realidad era yo…o lo que las redes sociales decían de mí, gracias a Chloe. Por suerte el desayuno fue tranquilo. Una vez terminaron sus alimentos nuestros acompañantes se levantaron y se retiraron a sus labores. Mireille fue la única en despedirse y desearme suerte, el castaño dio media vuelta y se marchó sin decir nada.</p><p>Tiempo después, Anarka me llevó al reservado de los empleados, donde me facilitó el uniforme de limpieza que debía usar para comenzar a ilustrarme en mis obligaciones, ya que no tenía nada de experiencia en el rubro. Mi compañera me explicó que estaría una semana en capacitación, con ella. La segunda semana, me asignarían a un compañero o compañera para aplicar lo aprendido.</p><p>—Puedes vestirte en esos cubículos—señaló una puerta al final del pasillo del reservado—abres esa puerta y ahí los encontrarás.</p><p>—Gracias, enseguida salgo…—el televisor que estaba en la zona de descanso comenzó a proyectar un anuncio de la empresa, me detuve cómo el resto de los empleados, presos de la curiosidad a observar.</p><p>—<em>Gabriel´s se complace en mostrar el nuevo rostro de la línea para caballeros prêt-à-porter…—</em>en pantalla apareció mi ex, de cuerpo completo, sonriendo despreocupado y luciendo una de las costosas prendas de la empresa. Mis manos temblaron y un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar acelerado, el aire en mis pulmones parecía comenzar a escasear—<em>Es un placer formar parte de tan prestigiosa marca creada en mi natal París</em>—era su voz, esa que me juro amor tantas veces; la misma que se negó a darme una explicación del porque nunca regresó a mi lado…— <em>pronto estaré en la ciudad de las luces, para conocer a todo el personal que da vida a estas maravillosas creaciones…</em></p><p>No pude seguir escuchando, necesitaba alejarme de ahí, así que salí corriendo hacia la puerta que Anarka me mostró antes. Una vez ingresé al lugar, me introduje en uno de los cubículos, lance mis cosas a la butaca que estaba frente a mí y cerré la puerta… me apoye en la pared. Mi cuerpo se deslizó por la superficie, hasta quedar sentada en el piso, presa de las sensaciones que poco a poco se apoderaban de mí. Coloqué mi mano sobre mis labios, intentando acallar los sollozos que brotaban junto a mi llanto. No tenía idea de porque me sentía de esa forma ¿por qué él aún tenía ese efecto en mí?</p><p> <em>¡¿Por qué aun duele?! Él ya decidió, yo debo resignarme. </em></p><p>Apreté con fuerza la zona de mi pecho. No quería verlo, no quería estar cerca de él y a la vez también anhelaba que al verme…</p><p>
  <em>Él está con otra persona ¡ENTIENDELO!</em>
</p><p>Otro pensamiento negativo se coló en mi mente. Estaba en esta empresa por lastima, esa era mi realidad. Mientras mi ex ingresaría por la entrada principal, siendo venerado por todos los empleados, yo me dedicaría a limpiar el piso por donde él caminaría.</p><p>
  <em>¡Eres patética Marinette! Una graduada fracasada, que no hace nada bien. </em>
</p><p>Mis manos temblaban. Si bien la medicación ayudaba a neutralizar algunas emociones, no podía contener un ataque de ansiedad. De algún modo, siempre me sobrepasaban.</p><p>Las preguntas se arremolinaban en mi cabeza, torturándome.</p><p>
  <em>¿Valia la pena luchar para demostrar la verdad?</em>
</p><p>Me cuestione, rogando que está horrible sensación abandonara mi cuerpo.</p><p>—La persona que decía amarme, no quiso escuchar—musite con voz quebrada— que me hace creer, que el mundo…lo hará.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hola invocador@s, aún no salgo de mi hiatus, debido a que me estoy acostumbrando al horario de mi segundo hijo recién nacido. Este capitulo ya estaba en borrador, por eso decidí publicarlo. Oficialmente publicaré con normalidad a mediados de mayo. <br/>Marinette conoció una parte del atelier de Gabriel´s (que están inspirados en los talleres de Chanel en la vida real) el lugar que será su espacio de trabajo de nuestra azabache. ¿será bueno o malo? ...ya veremos dijo un ciego. <br/>Por otro lado, Winter mencionó algo del pasado de Adrien, que terminó disgustando al rubio, lo digo siempre que me preguntan sobre Adrien en este fic. Las personas actúan de cierta forma, porque alguien los obligó a ser de esa manera.<br/>Al igual que Marinette se entero que su ex, visitará Gabriel´s y eso le provocó un retroceso en sus emociones, lo mencione antes, para ella no es fácil superarlo, paso 4 años junto a él. <br/>La pregunta sigue en pie ¿Quién es el ex de Marinette? Mencionen sus candidatos. A quien adivine le dedicaré el capitulo donde por fin se muestre. <br/>Porque han sido unos lectores muy buenos, les voy a dar un pequeño spoiler musical. Cuando revelé quien es el ex de Marinette, aparecerá en la multimedia la canción Shaken de LP. La letra de está, da a entender de como será el encuentro de ambos.<br/>Me extendí mucho, pero era justo y necesario, espero sus teorías y comentarios, me agrada mucho leerles. Agradezco su apoyo a este fic, de todo corazón gracias por pasarse a leer y recomendar. Sin más que decir, nos leemos luego.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nota de la autora: </p>
<p>Hola mis invocadores e invocadoras, me es grato saludarles.<br/>Dream de Imagine Dragons es la canción en la que me base para crear la personalidad de Marinette. Natural de Imagine Dragons es la rola que representa a Adrien. </p>
<p> Así que sin más que decir, gracias por por leer y apoyar este fic.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>